Semana Pezberry 3
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Día 7: Santana tiene que enfrentarse a todos los que sabían lo que había pasado, mientras esperaban noticias sobre Rachel y su accidente. Hay palabras que van a tener que esperar para decirse. Actos que quizás puedan o no demostrarse. El final del día 1 y día 2 de la Semana Pezberry. "Día Libre" es el tema.
1. Vale la Pena

**Título: ****Vale la pena**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,661**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry, Santana López, Brittana, Dantana, Quick, Blaine...y esos

**Summary: ****La cachetada desató algo entre las dos. Y ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder esa reciente amistad (ni aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la otra). Quizás, la cachetada solo fue el primer paso para una amistad mucho mejor. Día uno de la Semana Pezberry "****Rewriting a Scene/Fixing Canon" (Reescribiendo una escena/Arreglando el Canon)**

**Rating: ****T**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Comparado con lo que siempre escribo, esto estrictamente amistad. Vamos por partes (me voy a explayar más abajo) NO termina acá. Me da el pie para el día 2. Que para sorprender, no les voy a decir cual es, aunque seguro que pueden leerlo. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****1****2****/05/2014**

* * *

******Vale la Pena**

La vio partir herida. Sabía que ella misma la había lastimado y a pesar de que su mejilla ardía por la cachetada que le propinó la tenía que dejar ir.

Se metió en el baño antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo. No quería que él la viera llorar.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó que su amigo le preguntaba a través de la puerta. Sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando sus sollozos, pero él podía notarlo.

Quizás para todos esta pelea sería un asunto de caracteres chocando. De una diva enojada porque ella había buscado la forma de ponerse en un lugar en donde la dejaría vulnerable.

Sabía que Rachel estaba enojada, que la había herido, como lo había hecho durante toda la secundaria. Pero era la única forma que tenía para verla todos los días. Era la única forma que tenía para poder seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Santana saliendo del baño. Kurt la miró pensando en lo bien que solía ocultar sus lágrimas. Quiso decirle que Rachel había exagerado, pero ella sabía de donde venía la diva. Sabía que su exageración era real.

Siempre tuvo que luchar por sentirse bonita, sentirse exitosa, lograr Broadway.

Ahora Santana, se aparecía en una audición, solo una y lograba ser su suplente. Sin luchar por ser bonita, por ser exitosa.

Pero Santana tenía sus razones.

Y sabía que Rachel había exagerado por sus propias razones, aunque no las entendiera.

S&R

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso?¿Decir eso? Buscarla hasta reaccionar de esa forma. No sabía como pedirle disculpas. No quiso pegarle, pero le dijo horrible.

¿Acaso no sabía todo el daño que le había causado en la secundaria? Y cuando pensó que ambas habían madurado, viene y se comporta como esa vieja Santana. Esa Santana que podía lastimarla más que cualquier otra persona. Porque esa Santana, la nueva, la que apareció para vivir con ellos en NY, se había logrado meter en el centro de su corazón y se había quedado ahí. Ni siquiera con todo lo que le dijo podía sacarla de ese lugar. Tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Incluso ahora, después de todo, ella se daba cuenta de que se había comportado como una idiota.

Se sentó en un bar, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Había algo claro que sabía que tenía que hacer. Pedir disculpas en el mismo momento en que viera a Santana de nuevo.

Porque más allá de sus sentimientos, quería a su amiga. Y Santana era sobre todo eso, su amiga.

S&R

Entró a su camerino para encontrar a Santana a punto de maquillarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó y le salió peor de lo que había practicado cuando volviera a verla. No la dejó contestar, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo y su respiración. "Lo siento" dijo en voz un poco más lenta. "Siento mucho haber reaccionado como lo hice y siento mucho haberte pegado. Siento también haber gritado cuando te vi"

Santana solo la miró a través del reflejo del espejo y giró despacio para encontrar sus ojos.

"Yo tendría que pedirte disculpas, Rachel" dijo la latina poniéndose de pie. "Me aproveché de la situación y me metí en tu mundo sin siquiera desearlo. Cuando me dijeron que si, tengo que admitir que me puse feliz porque íbamos a poder compartir este mundo juntas. Así sea que tenga que mirarte todos los días desde el costado del escenario"

"No tendrías que haberme permitido reaccionar así. Sabes que puedo ser exagerada y convertirme en una pequeña niña" dijo Rachel haciendo un paso hacia adelante.

"Tienes tus razones para reaccionar así cuando se trata de mi. Te hice daño en el pasado, supuse que tu miedo volvió a surgir" dijo Santana levantándose de la silla.

"¿Quieres compartir el camerino conmigo? Es como una forma de pedir disculpas" dijo Rachel

"Hecho" dijo Santana. "Siempre y cuando me disculpes por lo que dije. No lo siento. No eres horrible."

"Voy a abrazarte ahora" dijo Rachel acercándose más a la latina.

Se fundieron en el abrazo, tratando de que la otra no notara como intentaban memorizar su olor. Hasta que el director interrumpió su momento.

"Fantástico. La historia de uds. dos va a ser genial. Va a atraer más gente a esta obra" dijo aplaudiendo y dejando la puerta del camerino.

"Bueno, vamos a prepararnos para el ensayo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

"Siempre creí que verte en un escenario no sería nada nuevo. Pero aún incluso ensayando me doy cuenta que naciste para estar en ese lugar." dijo Santana mientras volvían juntas en el subterráneo a Bunshwick.

"Gracias Santana. Si sigues así te voy a dar algunas noches a la semana" dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿No pensabas hacerlo?" preguntó Santana cambiando su concentración porque en ese momento un mensaje les llegó a las dos. "Estamos afuera de la banda"

"Mejor porque no sabía como hacer para seguir en la banda y con la obra" dijo Rachel. "Y tenía pensado darte algunas noches por mes. Como para que puedas actuar al frente de la gente y de la crítica, y así, cuando aparezca alguna obra que te guste, vas a tener ganado el lugar"

"Vas a tener que enseñarme cosas de Broadway" dijo Santana despacio. "Solo sé muy poco y es todo lo que has dicho tú. Además, Rachel..."

"¿Crees que nos arreglamos muy rápido?" preguntó la diva mirando a la latina.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana

"Es obvio que ellos nos sacaron de la banda así no se seguían generando discusiones entre nosotras. Por lo tanto esperaban que estuviéramos mucho más tiempo peleadas que un solo día" dijo Rachel

"Es probable. Pero yo lo veo como algo parecido a madurez. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en nuestras personalidades que surgieron en el momento de la pelea, seguramente seguiríamos peleadas hasta el siglo que viene. Aunque..." dijo Santana

"Ellos no tienen porque saber esto" dijo Rachel emocionada. "Sería genial."

"Por supuesto que sería genial. Pero quiero mudar mis cosas a tu pieza" dijo la latina.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque así parece como que te vas a ir porque sigues enojada" dijo Santana

"No le veo lógica" dijo Rachel

"¿Podría igual dormir en tu cama de vez en cuando? No quiero dormir con Kurt, hace muchas cosas antes de dormirse, se pone muchas cosas en el rostro y vaya a saber una en su cuerpo, y al final de todo, ronca. Y mi espalda me duele" dijo Santana

"Eso nos va a evitar hacerles creer que no nos arreglamos." dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que deberíamos hablar más?" preguntó Santana. "Estoy segura que una parte de tu personalidad está pensando en que deberíamos hablar más del tema."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Ven, es nuestra parada" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y agarrando la mano de la diva. Salieron del vagón y fue ahí que Rachel se dio cuenta de que no era su parada.

"Esta no es nuestra parada, es la anterior."

"Lo sé. Pero si quieres hablar, lo mejor es que lo hagamos ahora, en un sitio público, en donde las dos sabemos que vamos a controlar nuestros caracteres crecientes y en donde no nos van a ver compañeros de departamento. Además tienes razón en que probablemente nos hayamos arreglado demasiado rápido, pero si no me pedías disculpas, lo iba a hacer yo. Aunque me costara horrores, porque no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo."

Cuando Santana terminó de hablar ya estaban en la superficie y miraron a su alrededor.

"Ahí hay un lugar al que nunca fuimos." dijo señalando un bar y cruzando la calle.

Rachel la siguió pensativa y se sentó al frente de ella.

"Hablemos" dijo Santana pidiendo dos cafés grandes y algo dulce, así se distraían con algo mientras hablaban.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Rachel, despacio.

"Tienes que ser más específica" dijo Santana. "Hoy te hice muchas cosas." agregó en voz baja.

"¿Por qué te presentaste en la audición?"

"Porque...por un lado...me sentí tan bien cuando me pediste que te acompañara en la tapa de la revista, que pensé que sería bueno ser famosa. Y quiero ser famosa. Estoy cansada de perder mi tiempo en el restaurante. Y por el otro lado, Rachel...no pienses que soy una gran bola de algodón como Britt solía decirme, pero mientras estabas ahí, lista para la sesión de fotos, hermosa y llamando la atención del mundo, me di cuenta de que cuando la obra estuviera definitivamente en el escenario y el público estuviera yendo a verla de a montones, no te vería más. No te vería tan seguido como ahora. Y no quería perder a mi amiga por su sueño. Quería estar con mi amiga en ese sueño. No sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, pero cuando te fuiste después de pegarme, me di cuenta de que yo también tenía la culpa. De que tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes de las conse..." Santana se detuvo al ver la mano de la diva levantada, haciéndole que se detenga.

"Vamos por partes." dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"No hubiera dejado de verte. Kurt, si, lo adoro, pero tiene sus propios líos con Blaine como para andar constante de él todo el tiempo. Y siempre hubiera buscado una excusa para poder verte, aunque sea que estés trabajando en ese restaurante. Tampoco me molestó del todo que te hubieras presentado como mi suplente, creo que lo que más me molestó fue que no me lo dijiste. Si me lo hubieras dicho, seguramente me hubiera enojado pero no hubiera reaccionado como una niña caprichosa."

"Reaccionaste como tu mente te dijo que lo hagas, Rachel. Es comprensible con todo lo que te hice en el pasado" dijo Santana.

"Igualmente no tendría que haber reaccionado así. Lo que tú y Quinn solían hacerme en la secundaria, me sirvió para llegar a donde estoy hoy" dijo Rachel callándose al ver que la moza les traía los pedidos y agarrando la taza de café con sus dos manos. "No hubiera podido con NY y con ciertas personas si no hubiera sido ya moldeada por uds. dos"

"Igual fue injusto de mi parte. No tendría que haberme metido en la audición. Menos cuando has trabajado tan duro para ese papel." dijo Santana

"¿Te das cuenta que te eligieron, además por la voz, porque nos ven cierto parecido?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"Extraño, no tenemos la misma nariz" dijo Santana sacándole la lengua.

"¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque me enojé. Finalmente me estabas respondiendo, estabas discutiendo conmigo, peleando y no entendía bien porque y salió aquella Santana que quería lastimarte. Vuelvo a decirte que siento mucho eso" dijo Santana despacio.

"Ya habíamos dejado el pedido de disculpas en el teatro. ¿Te duele mucho la mejilla?" preguntó la diva.

"Oh...no. Aunque si me hubieras pegado en el secundario, puedo asegurarte que no me metía nunca contigo"

"Estás graciosa"

"Algo. Mira, nos peleamos esta mañana, y ya estamos hablando mejor que antes. Creo que nuestra pelea fue algo bueno, al final."

"No sé si bueno. Pero...apenas salí del departamento, cuando me detuve a pensar, me di cuenta que debía pedirte disculpas. No quería perder nuestra amistad, porque puedo asegurarte que si perdía tu amistad, seguir en la obra no hubiera valido la pena."

"Rachel no seas exagerada. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás esperando este momento?"

"Pero eres mi amiga, eres muy importante para mi"

"Y tú para mi, Rachel" dijo Santana extendiendo una de sus manos sobre la mesa, para agarrar una de las de la diva.

Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos, hasta que un nombre cruzó por la cabeza de Santana.

"¡Maldición, no hablé con Dani!" dijo la latina soltando la mano de la diva y agarrando su celular. "Disculpa"

"Está bien" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

No había nadie en el departamento cuando volvieron. La conversación había terminado cuando Santana cortó comunicación con su novia.

Las dos sabían que se habían quedado con cosas que decir, pero había sido un día lleno de emociones, un día en el que casi pierden a la otra por sus propios caprichos.

Un día en el que se pidieron disculpas y todo parecía haber mejorado entre las dos.

* * *

"Mi novia votó para que me sacaran de la banda y para que no regrese a la misma" dijo Santana un par de días después, entrando en el camerino de Rachel.

"Kurt también votó por lo mismo, a pesar de que le aclaramos que nos arreglamos" dijo Rachel mirándose en el espejo.

"Genial. Nuestros amigos nos sacan de eso" dijo Santana

"Un dueto sería mejor. Solo nosotras dos. ¿Te imaginas? Ellos no podrían hacer nada compitiendo solo con nosotras dos"

"Tienes un lado competitivo muy fuerte. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos en conocernos, es la primera vez que notó que es bastante potente."

"Gracias. Siempre tuve que competir por todo. Nunca fue demasiado poco lo que hiciera para que me notaran." dijo la diva con un dejo de tristeza. Santana sabía a que se refería y no sabía como explicar para pedir disculpas.

"Bien, vamos a llevar adelante este ensayo" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel.

* * *

"¿100 lecciones y el fin del coro?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel le dijo que iban a viajar a Lima.

"Es lo que dice ese mail que me envió Schuester" respondió la diva.

"Deberíamos ir." dijo Kurt

"¿Quién dijo que no íbamos a hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Uds. dos me dan escalofríos desde la pelea. Pareciera que ahora son las dos caras de una moneda" dijo Kurt

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva.

"Él cree que desde que nos arreglamos, respondemos por las dos" dijo Rachel sacando la vista de su celular.

"Si no supiera otra cosa, parecería que estuvieran juntas. Como en pareja. Incluso duermen juntas" dijo Kurt quien notó el rubor que causó en las dos pero no dijo nada.

"Dormimos juntas porque me parece injusto que después de todo este tiempo Santana siga durmiendo en el sofá. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Blaine venga a vivir con nosotras?" preguntó Rachel. "Además tú eres el que no quiere hacer un poco más de lugar"

Kurt asintió mirando a Rachel y a Santana fijamente durante segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando.

"Seguramente ahí habrá lugar porque no creo que quieras quedarte en este departamento cuando seas todo un éxito" dijo Santana.

"Pero en ese caso podrías mudarte conmigo, después de todo, si soy un éxito te va a tocar porque estás en la obra" dijo Rachel.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar con una de las dos antes de que llegaran a Lima. Viejos sentimientos surgirían y una de ellas terminaría lastimada.

* * *

"¿Sabes que se va a encontrar con Brittany?" preguntó Kurt la noche antes de partir hacia Lima.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Rachel

"Santana va a encontrarse con Brittany. Y entre ellas las cosas nunca terminaron, no del todo" dijo Kurt agarrando la mano de Rachel. Sabía que podía levantarse enojada cuando se diera cuenta lo que implicaba.

"Si, lo sé" dijo Rachel mirando los ojos de su amigo.

"Entonces sabes que ella puede volver con ella" dijo Kurt

"Es su primer amor." dijo la diva, y su voz cada vez sonaba más como un susurro. Kurt sabía que era por la tristeza.

"¿No piensas decírselo?" preguntó Kurt.

"¿Y romper mi corazón por decir las palabras que llevo ocultando hace meses?" preguntó la diva. "No. Si al ver a Brittany, sus sentimientos siguen ahí y ellas quieren volver a estar juntas, solo me voy a acercar a ella y a decirle que la apoyo en todo lo que quiera. No me voy a entremeter, por más que me duela, Kurt"

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por tener a Finn. ¿Ella no vale la pena?" preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

"Vale la pena. Oh, si lo hace. Pero por haber luchado todo el tiempo por estar con Finn, por haberlo perdido, si ella quiere estar con su primer amor, puedo asegurarte que no voy a meterme" dijo Rachel

"¿Sabes que quizás ella se mude con Brittany?" preguntó Kurt

"Entonces va a ser más fácil para mi olvidarla" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y acostándose en su cama.

Kurt no entendía que estaba haciendo, quizás nunca lo entendería. Él hubiera hablado hace tiempo. Pero Rachel...solo se mantenía en silencio. Quizás con la opción de perder a la latina para siempre y nunca lograr confesarle lo que sentía.

* * *

"¿Estás ensayando en Lima?" preguntó Santana entrando en el auditorio y viendo a Rachel leer el guión con un resaltador amarillo.

"Tengo miedo que mi suplente me quite el puesto" dijo la diva levantando su mirada.

"Es probable que tu nueva suplente sea una perra, Rachel" dijo Santana acercándose al piano.

"¿Nueva suplente?"

"Necesito...necesito tu consejo."

"Dime"

"Britt...no se siente cómoda en MIT, y yo empecé a sentir muchas cosas al verla, por más que me niego a sentirlas."

"¿Por Dani?" preguntó Rachel y notó que la mirada de Santana recordaba a la persona que estaba en NY.

"Si" dijo aunque sonando insegura.

"Britt quiere que nos escapemos juntas, a la isla de Lesbos"

"¿Es interesante ese lugar?"

"No iríamos ahí, seguramente si tuviera el dinero escogería otro. Lo que no sé, Rachel, es si aceptar o no"

"¿Por qué no lo harías?"

"No sé. Quizás no debo volver con ella. Quizás debo seguir adelante."

"Y estarías el resto de tu vida preguntándote si hiciste bien en rechazar una huida con Brittany."

"¿Huir? Si, eso es lo que ella quiere"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué pasa si no funciona?" preguntó Santana. "¿Qué pasa si al final de todo, nuestra relación solo estaba destinada a la secundaria?"

"¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no lo intentas? Quizás pierdas la oportunidad de tu vida, de estar con el amor de tu vida. Desde ahora en adelante"

"No sé si es el amor de mi vida, Rachel."

"Pero lo sospechas, San. Toda persona con la que estas, la comparas directamente con ella. Con lo que sientes por ella. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

"¿Y qué pasaría si dejo ir a alguien por estar con ella?"

"¿Qué pasaría si no pierdes a nadie por estar con ella? Vamos a seguir dando vueltas en esto, pero Santana, piensa. Brittany te hace feliz, tú la haces feliz a ella. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?¿Por qué pensar en personas que quizás no te conozcan todavía? Tienes algo bueno con Britt, aprovéchalo. No lo dejes ir. Quizás después sea muy tarde. "

Santana no dijo nada. Solo miró a Rachel unos minutos y abandonó el auditorio.

Rachel esperó a estar sola hasta sentarse y comenzar a llorar. Sus manos ocultaron su rostro y por ende sus lágrimas.

S&R

Santana caminó hasta encontrar a Brittany, quien estaba buscando el bolso de la primera en la sala del coro.

"No lo encuentro, San" dijo la rubia cansada.

"Está bien. Ya va a aparecer" dijo Santana

"Si es por tu bolso, tendrías que aprender a no dejarlo en el medio del pasillo" dijo Quinn entrando en el salón del coro, sacudiendo el objeto en su mano.

"¿En el medio del pasillo?" preguntó Santana. "No estaba ahí, acabo de entrar por la misma puerta que tú, Quinn"

"Lo sé. Pero ahí estaba" dijo Quinn entregándoselo.

"Gracias" dijo Santana agarrándolo y abriéndolo para ver que todo estuviera ahí. Frunció sus cejas cuando vio un sobre que antes no estaba y lo abrió. Adentro había casi dos mis dólares y miró a Quinn "¿Quién te dio esto?"

"Nadie, solo venía caminando por el pasillo y el bolso estaba ahí, en el piso" dijo Quinn confundida.

"¿Qué sucede, San?" preguntó Brittany

"Nada" dijo la latina. "¿Vamos?"

"Si" dijo Brittany contenta.

"¿Sabes que es una locura Santana?" preguntó Quinn antes de que dejaran el aula.

"¿Qué estés en una relación con Puckerman?" preguntó la latina.

"Exactamente eso" dijo Quinn señalando el bolso.

"¿Fuiste tú?" preguntó Santana

"No, solo soy el mensajero" dijo Quinn.

Santana miró a Quinn y después el bolso y asintió. Salió junto a Brittany del salón del coro.

S&R

"Es increíble que estés haciendo esto. Puedo notar a kilómetros de distancia que sientes algo por ella, sin embargo estás aquí, lamentándote en tu propio mundo dramático, por haber hecho eso." dijo Quinn sentándose en la cama junto a Rachel.

"¿Lamentándome en mi propio mundo dramático? Quinn, por favor, creo que hice algo bueno." dijo Rachel

"Dejarla ir. ¿Es algo bueno?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Sin que sepa lo que sientes? Esa no es la Rachel Berry que yo conozco. No dejarías ir a alguien por quien sientes algo solo por el hecho de que es su primer amor"

"¿No puedes creer que maduré?" preguntó la diva.

"Dime la verdad, Berry."

"Había planeado decirle lo que sentía cuando volviéramos a NY. Igualmente sabía muy bien que si ellas volvían a encontrarse, los sentimientos estarían ahí. Y que probablemente lo intentarían una vez más. Vine con eso en mente, Quinn."

"Viniste con eso en mente. Te estás lastimando."

"Si, pero ahora con ese viaje que van a hacer, seguramente mis sentimientos se van a ir desvaneciendo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y entrarás en el mundo del celibato?"

"Pensaba más en el mundo del teatro, al cual voy a entrar dentro de poco." dijo Rachel.

"No entiendo porque lo haces. Lo pienso y lo pienso y no encuentro la razón. Puck me dijo que dejara de pensar"

"Tendrías que hacerle caso a tu novio"

"Solo hazme entender. Porque pude ver en los ojos de ella que tampoco lo entendía cuando se dio cuenta."

"¿Crees que si ves a alguien feliz con otra persona deberías meterte y arruinar su felicidad?"

"Rachel, estás hablando conmigo. La felicidad de las otras personas y yo no ha sido una gran mezcla en mi vida"

La diva suspiró y se sentó quedando de frente a la rubia.

"Yo no puedo saber como Santana reaccionaría si le contara lo que siento por ella. Tampoco puedo saber si ella respondería a mis sentimientos de forma positiva. Podría haberlo intentado, cuando volviéramos a NY, siempre y cuando no hubiera visto que entre ella y Brittany seguían existiendo sentimientos. Yo no puedo competir con ese amor, Quinn"

"Si puedes. Eres tan especial como Brittany."

"No es por eso" dijo Rachel. "Es porque es el primer amor. Ese amor que nunca vas a olvidar. Y no voy a meterme en el medio. Ellas lo pueden hacer funcionar, Quinn. Y yo no voy a entrometerme para romper eso."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que Noah se hubiera entrometido en tu nuevo noviazgo si veía que eres feliz y qué él te trataba bien?"preguntó Rachel.

"No creo. Lo hubiera intentado..."

"Exacto. Yo no puedo meterme si veo que son felices. Si sé que se van a cuidar. Las voy a dejar ser felices."

"Un gran acto de amor, ¿sabías?"

"No sé si de amor, pero si de amistad. Quiero ver a Santana feliz. Y ella es feliz con Brittany."

"¿Estás segura de esto? Estás sintiendo cosas por alguien después de Finn, y parecen fuertes, y la estás dejando ir."

"Estoy segura" dijo Rachel.

Quinn le creyó en ese momento, pero sabía que Rachel tenía que escapar en algún momento de ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. Por eso cuando la escuchó llorar, solo la envolvió entre sus brazos y la intentó consolar. Sabía que no sería fácil. Era una decisión que nunca intentaría cambiar y mucho menos tomar.

No podía entregarle a Rachel palabras de consuelo. Solamente podía abrazarla.

* * *

Santana entró en el auditorio sabiendo que Rachel estaría ahí.

"Estás completamente loca" le dijo apenas la vio parada al lado del piano.

"Si, yo también te extrañé estos días, Santana" dijo la diva dejando su guión sobre el piano.

"Me estás dando casi 2000 dólares, Rachel. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

"No tengo idea de que es lo que estás diciendo. ¿2000 dólares?"

"Eres la única que sabía que por más que quisiera irme con Britt, no tenía dinero. Y un día después, mi bolso desaparece, y Quinn lo encuentra y adentro había casi 2000 dólares."

"Seguramente tienes un buen benefactor"

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana para que la diva dejara de hacerse la idiota. "¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?"

"Porque quiero que seas feliz."

"Si me voy con ella..."

"Vas a ser feliz." dijo Rachel seriamente. "Quiero que seas feliz, ¿no lo entiendes? Tienes la oportunidad de estar con ella, el amor de tu vida, tu primer y único amor, aprovéchala."

"Pero no sé si te veré brillar en Broadway. No quiero dejar a mi mejor amiga. ¿No lo entiendes?"

"Haré lo posible que mi éxito llegue a tus oídos, en donde sea que se escondan, Santana."

"De eso estoy segura."

"Ahora, ¿quieres que cantemos un tema de despedida en el coro?" preguntó Rachel mostrándole unas partituras.

"Eres una idiota" dijo Santana agarrando las hojas y comenzando a leer las notas.

* * *

"¿Rachel no va a venir a despedirnos?" preguntó Santana mientras subían al taxi los últimos bolsos.

"Tuvo que salir rápido hacia NY." dijo Kurt. "Aunque te desea toda la suerte del mundo"

"Si, lo sé. Hablé con ella" dijo Santana. Kurt y Quinn se miraron y abrazaron a la pareja una vez más.

Santana, sin embargo agarró a Quinn y la alejó de Brittany y de Kurt.

"¿Es cierto que tuvo que irse a NY?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"La mandaron a llamar porque tiene que estar presente en las nuevas audiciones para su suplente. Estaba a su lado cuando recibió la llamada. Quiso atrasarla un día aunque sea, pero no se lo permitieron" dijo Quinn

"Puedo notar que me están ocultando algo más" dijo Santana. "Ella..."

"Ella quiere que seas feliz. ¿Por qué no aprovechas este momento?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque la persona que hizo posible este momento no está en este lugar." dijo Santana

"No puede estar, San. Sabes que si pudiera estaría aquí." dijo Quinn

"Está bien. Supongo que después leeré doscientos mensajes de texto pidiéndome perdón" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y subiendo al taxi.

* * *

Estaban ya en la noche del estreno de Funny Girl, esperando las críticas, reunidos todos en el departamento de Bunshwick.

"No entiendo porque dijeron que iban a estar aquí y no están" le dijo Quinn a Puck en una esquina del departamento.

"¿De quién hablan?" preguntó Rachel

"Brittany y Santana" dijo Quinn

"No pudieron llegar. Me llamaron hoy a la tarde, antes de la obra" dijo la diva.

"¿Y estás bien?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, no hay problema. Las escuché muy bien. Están muy contentas" dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn

"En serio." dijo la diva caminando hacia otro lado de la habitación.

"Es tan buena actriz que miente muy bien" dijo Puck viéndola partir.

"Lo mismo estaba pensando" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

* * *

Tres años después del estreno de la obra, Santana López la estaba viendo por primera vez. Estaba justo en el medio de la platea, mirando a Rachel Berry brillar encima de un escenario.

Recordaba exactamente todos los días que pasó viviendo con esa joven que ahora era la estrella más grande en el firmamento.

Recordaba exactamente la última vez que habían hablado.

Pensó que quizás a Brittany le hubiera gustado ver la obra de teatro, pero la rubia quizás ahora estuviera empezando su nueva vida.

Mientras Rachel cantaba, Santana recordó la pelea que debería haberlas alejado, solo las acercó más. Por un momento incluso recordó lo que eran los ensayos junto a Rachel y sus sentimientos que parecían crecer. Hasta que volvió a ver a Brittany.

La obra terminó y Santana aplaudió de pie, junto a los demás espectadores.

Quiso ir hasta detrás del teatro para ver a Rachel, pero no era momento. No quería explicarle que sucedió y esta vez, su vida tenía que empezar por si misma. Aún si venía de perder su felicidad.

"Maldito hobbit" dijo mirando el enorme cartel que la presentaba a la entrada del teatro, y acariciando el borde del rostro. "Si hubieras dicho algo, seguramente una solución a esta distancia hubiéramos encontrado."

"Si me hubieras dicho que venías, seguramente te hubiera encontrado un mejor asiento" dijo una voz en su oído.

**Continuará...**

**Mañana...**

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. Empezó la semana pezberry y yo ya complico las cosas. Vamos por partes...en el momento en que termino este capítulo todavía estamos en el mes de abril. _

_Gracias a una conversación con alguien pude encontrar el camino a este one shot y al que sigue. _

_No puedo hacer realmente, en esta semana Pezberry, una unión entre muchos one shots, si me vino bien en la semana Julyberry porque los temas podían acomodarse. En esta...no mucho. Pero bueno, acomodé los dos primeros para que tengan algo de realidad y una historia en la que apoyarse._

_Diciendo esto, también estaba algo confundida con el significado de "canon" pero cuando busqué bien el día uno vi que era reescribiendo una escena, así que creo que reescribí una escena. _

_¿Podría haber desarrollado más la charla entre ellas después de la pelea? Podría haberla desarrollado más. Pero ya en la serie la pelea me dio ganas de pegarle a Ryan que al final solo intenté que se supere lo más rápido posible. _

_Es corto, comparado con los one shots que suelo escribir, pero seguramente mañana van a tener uno más largo._

_Disculpen por la falta de actualizaciones de mis multichapters, pero se van a dar cuenta mientras vaya pasando toda la semana. Solo me queda un día por terminar y espero no seguir en el mismo camino que todos los demás, que han sido shots muy largos. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Gracias Andru por ayudarme a encontrar el camino!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Hasta mañana!_

_Lore!_


	2. Cambios

**Título: ****Cambios**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****13,193**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry, Santana López, Brittana, Dantana, Quick, Blaine...y esos

**Summary:****Santana vuelve después de tres años, Rachel la está esperando aunque no se lo diga en voz alta. Los sentimientos de la diva siguen ahí, pero por tener a su amiga cerca es capaz de callarlos para siempre. **** Día ****dos**** de la Semana Pezberry ****Reacquainting After Years Apart****(Reencontrándose después de años separadas). Continuación día 1**

**Rating: ****T**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Comparado con lo que siempre escribo, esto estrictamente amistad. Vamos por partes (me voy a explayar más abajo) NO termina acá. Me da el pie para el día 7. Que para sorprender, no les voy a decir cual es, aunque seguro que pueden leerlo. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****1****3****/05/2014**

* * *

**Cambios**

_Quiso ir hasta detrás del teatro para ver a Rachel, pero no era momento. No quería explicarle que sucedió y esta vez, su vida tenía que empezar por si misma. Aún si venía de perder su felicidad._

"_Maldito hobbit" dijo mirando el enorme cartel que la presentaba a la entrada del teatro, y acariciando el borde del rostro. "Si hubieras dicho algo, seguramente una solución a esta distancia hubiéramos encontrado." _

"_Si me hubieras dicho que venías, seguramente te hubiera encontrado un mejor asiento__" dijo una voz en su oído._

Santana giró rápidamente y se encontró a Rachel envuelta en una capa negra con capucha para no ser reconocida por el público que estaba saliendo del teatro.

"¿Cómo supiste que...?" dijo Santana confundida.

Rachel sacudió su rostro, agarró su mano y bajando su cabeza la metió dentro del teatro, rumbo a los camerinos.

Cuando llegaron al de ella, se sacó la capa y Santana notó que todavía seguía con la ropa puesta de la última escena.

"Desde arriba del escenario se puede ver todo" dijo Rachel mirando los ojos de Santana López.

"No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo un pasaje en colectivo que me lleva fuera de la ciudad en una hora." dijo Santana.

"Imaginé que podría ver a mi amiga aunque sea cinco minutos antes de que desapareciera de nuevo." dijo Rachel. "¿Y en colectivo? No va a ser posible."

"Rachel, no puedes ordenar mi vida" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta.

"Llegas a cruzar esa puerta, Santana López, y te advierto que vas a conocer hasta que recóndito lugar de este mundo llegó mi éxito" dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Santana quiso hacer un comentario por la frialdad en la voz de la diva, o porque si hubiera sido otra situación Rachel parecería ridícula, pero pudo ver los ojos de su amiga y asintió, caminando hasta un pequeño sillón en el camerino y cruzando los brazos.

"Colectivo. Justo" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta. "Y la próxima vez que me envíes flores anónimamente, asegúrate que lleguen cuando yo estoy en plena obra y no pagar con tarjeta de crédito. ¿Crees que no me van a dar el nombre de la persona que pagó por ese hermoso ramo?" preguntó asomando su cabeza detrás del separador y señalando un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que estaba sobre el neceser. "Tres malditos años sin saber de ti, y de pronto llega ese ramo. Además de que crees que no tengo avisado que una persona bajo el nombre de Santana López podía llegar a aparecer. Estaba por enviar a alguien de seguridad a detenerte, pero al final, sabía que no iban a lograrlo. Así que me esperaban con la capa al lado del escenario y te vi salir. Por suerte te detuviste en la entrada."

"¿Tres años avisando que yo podía llegar a venir?" preguntó Santana

"Siempre supe que ibas a hacerlo. Así que si, hace un año y seis meses que no tengo que repetir tu nombre. Pero sabía que ibas a venir hoy y en que fila y asiento te ibas a sentar desde el momento en que compraste la entrada por internet" dijo Rachel

"Estás loca, ¿sabías?" preguntó Santana divertida.

"Si, pero no me molesta" dijo Rachel saliendo con ropa de calle de detrás del separador. "Cancelé tu pasaje en colectivo, en serio tendrías que saber que mi éxito me abrió muchas puertas, no te voy a dejar ir otra vez."

"Tengo que volver, Rachel. Tengo que pagar un montón de cosas" dijo Santana. "Si quieres me quedo hasta mañana pero mas de ahí no."

La diva entrecerró sus ojos y miró a la latina seriamente.

"¿Trajiste ropa?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, está en la casa de unos amigos." dijo Santana despacio.

"Kurt y Blaine, también lo sé. Ya van a recibir algo de mi parte. Vamos a pasar a buscarlas, vas a venir a _mi _departamento y vamos a hablar. Cuando terminemos de hablar vamos a ir a dormir. Y cuando te despiertes mañana, vamos a ver si vuelves o no." dijo Rachel despacio.

"Está bien" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Vamos a buscar las cosas."

S&R

Santana miró desde el costado, junto al auto que llevaba a Rachel por toda la ciudad, como la diva firmaba autógrafos. Esperó hasta que terminara con el último de ellos, y caminara directamente hacia ellos.

"Dile a Kurt que espere con tus cosas abajo. Estoy enojada con ellos porque no me dijeron que estabas en la ciudad." dijo la diva metiéndose en el auto. "Tate, a la casa de mi supuesto mejor amigo" agregó cuando el chófer se acomodó en su asiento.

"Llegué esta mañana. Solo vine a pasar el día" dijo Santana.

"¿Y?" preguntó Rachel mirándola. "Como si eso fuera algo que me molestaría. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera saltado de alegría solo si me hubieras llamado y me hubieras dicho: hey, Berry, estoy en la ciudad?"

"Lo siento, Rachel. Tengo cosas que hacer, pero te debía venir a verte ahí arriba. Eres espectacular" dijo Santana. "Desde que volví que compré esa entrada y solo contaba los días para venir. Guardaba cada sobra de mi sueldo para poder viajar."

"Ya vamos a hablar de todo eso" dijo Rachel entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sigues siendo cabeza dura." dijo Santana

"Disculpa, pero si observas a tu derecha, verás que en la vereda está nuestro amigo en común con dos bolsos. ¿Eso por un día?" preguntó la diva.

"En ciertas cosas sigo siendo yo" dijo Santana levantando los hombros "traigo más ropa que la que voy a necesitar. Además no sabía como tenía que vestirme para un musical en Broadway"

"Tate, ¿podrías guardar los bolsos que Kurt tiene?" preguntó Rachel estirándose sobre Santana para bajar el vidrio de la ventanilla.

"Rachel y Santana, es todo un milagro" dijo Kurt poniéndose colorado.

"Si, tu cara te delata. Traidor, deberías haberme dicho" dijo Rachel mirándolo sin sacar su cabeza.

"Si lo sabías. Cuando recibí la llamada de Santana me di cuenta de que por eso habías estado las últimas dos semanas preguntándome por ella y si sabía a donde se iba a quedar" dijo Kurt

"Lo sabía porque tengo alertas sobre su nombre en toda internet. Y amigos que trabajan en su tarjeta de crédito y otros que trabajan en la conexión de las tarjetas de crédito y del teatro y me avisaron." dijo Rachel. "Tú...por otra parte"

"Bueno, habla con ella. Apareció esta mañana y me dijo que si llegaba a decirte algo iba a sacar afeitadoras de su cabello y me iba a dejar sin nada entre las piernas" dijo Kurt

"No creo que te moleste" dijo Rachel saludando a su amigo con la mano y subiendo el vidrio de la ventanilla.

"¿Eso es normal?" preguntó Santana viendo que Kurt no se había quedado enojado mientras el auto volvía a arrancar.

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Kurt y Blaine han ido y venido durante estos tres años. Fue desgastante para todos nosotros. Yo duré dos meses más en Bunshwick antes de llegar de función y encontrarlos peleando. Parecía como si fueran a tirar las paredes, las de material, no las de tela, porque estaban tirándose de todo. Se detuvieron en ese instante y yo me desperté temprano al día siguiente y salí a buscar departamento. Kurt tiene una llave, no quiero que no tenga un lugar a donde escapar. Blaine aparece bastante poco. Y comenzamos a hacer ese tipo de bromas para que él pudiera relajarse."

"Con razón esta mañana los sorprendí más de lo que pensé. Mientras subía por los escalones, escuchaba gritos." dijo Santana.

Rachel asintió y miró pasar la ciudad.

El silencio las llenó hasta llegar al edificio de la diva.

S&R

Santana se sorprendió del departamento. No era lujoso, sino grande. Alrededor de la televisión del living/comedor había fotos de Rachel con otras personas. Incluso todavía estaba la foto de ellas con el uniforme del restaurante en el que habían trabajado juntas.

"Parece que hubiera sido hace un siglo atrás" dijo Rachel viendo la foto.

"Todavía no eras famosa" dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

"¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo estoy que me muero de hambre. Estuve nerviosa todo el día desde que me confirmaron que era hoy que ibas a venir" dijo la diva dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina. "¿Quieres bañarte, cambiarte, algo?"

"¿Qué tan grande es tu alcance investigativo?" preguntó Santana

"No mucho." dijo Rachel decepcionada o por lo menos eso le pareció a Santana. "Sabía que habías vuelto. Igual todos en el teatro sabían tu nombre. Como te dije, siempre pedí que me avisaran si aparecías. Todas las mañanas, temprano, llegan las entradas que fueron compradas por internet, en un sobre con el nombre del espectador. Cuando la gente de boleterías vio tu nombre, ni siquiera lo confirmaron, me llamaron y me dijeron que ibas a ir. No te pude poner en unos asientos más adelante, porque supuse que habías elegido ese lugar para que yo no te pudiera ver. Igual te puedo ver desde ahí arriba. Y te vi apenas salí al escenario y mantuve mi vista en ti durante toda la noche. Te llegabas a mover, y yo no podía ir detrás tuyo y puedo asegurarte que te hacía arrestar"

"No es tan grande, entonces" dijo Santana divertida. "¿Eso es carne?"

"Si, dejé la dieta vegana. No es tan divertido si no estás cerca para decirme que mis dientes delanteros se van a convertir en paletas y me van a nacer orejas de conejo" dijo Rachel

"También te extrañé." dijo Santana despacio. "Brittany a veces se reía porque me encontraba buscando en youtube videos tuyos. Aunque nunca la obra completa. Los veía todos los días. ¿Te molesta si me baño?"

"No hay problema. Tienes la habitación de la derecha preparada para pasar la noche. Solo abres el agua caliente y ya está." dijo Rachel

S&R

Santana salió de la ducha y del cuarto media hora después, vestida con un pijama y caminando hacia la cocina. Rachel estaba esperando cerca de la mesa.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó la diva despacio

"Fantástico. Me encanta esa ducha" dijo Santana. "La presión del agua, nada como en Lima" agregó. Pudo notar como la diva abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sacudió la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se siente.

"¿Te molesta si empezamos a hablar ahora?" preguntó Rachel

"No, por favor. Creo que sería mejor" dijo Santana.

"Entonces...¿qué pasó, San? Cuando escuchaba algo me decían que estaban felices." dijo Rachel despacio.

"Lo estábamos. Hasta hace unos 6 meses atrás. Cuando llegamos, no sabíamos bien que íbamos a hacer. Britt, de repente, me dice que tenía dinero y era mucho, Rach. Así que compramos un bar, al frente de la playa, con un pequeño departamento arriba en donde nos mudamos cuando ya todo el papeleo estaba listo. Yo cocinaba, era la moza, limpiaba. Ella también, pero no cocinaba. Contratamos a dos jóvenes, más jóvenes que nosotras, chicos del lugar y nos íbamos a la tarde a tomar sol. Era verano todo el año. Pasamos 6 meses sin que se dieran cuenta de que en realidad éramos novias, y de pronto el bar tomó otro rumbo. Éramos el bar homosexual por excelencia de la zona. Todos los homosexuales venían todos los días. Teníamos temáticas para cada noche." contó Santana. Rachel le prestaba atención a cada palabra. "El dinero no nos sobraba, pero estábamos bien. Todo lo que Britt había llevado lo habíamos gastado en acomodar el departamento. Lo que sería nuestro hogar. Pero hace seis meses atrás, comencé a despertar sin ella, y a trabajar todo el día sin ella a mi lado. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que iba a la playa, que no podía ser que en tres años no hubiéramos tenido vacaciones. No hice tanto escándalo, ya nos veníamos distanciando de a poco en lo que era el ámbito sentimental. Nos estábamos cansando de la otra, parecía. Pasábamos las 24 horas juntas. Trabajábamos juntas, descansábamos juntas, dormíamos juntas. No teníamos muchos conocidos ahí, si, hicimos unos cuantos amigos y amigas ahí, pero era siempre de a dos. Y dejamos de tener sexo, mientras ella descansaba y yo trabajaba o mientras las dos trabajábamos.

Estuvimos casi dos meses sin tener sexo, cuando cayeron los padres de Brittany a conocer el lugar. Se iban a quedar una semana, se alojaban en un hotel cercano. El mismo hotel donde nosotras nos habíamos quedado cuando llegamos.

Estuvieron dos días, conociendo la zona con Britt, cuando ella volvió y me dijo que teníamos que hablar.

Era uno de esos días tranquilos, no había nadie en el bar y yo estaba pensando seriamente cerrar y averiguar donde estaban así pasaba tiempo con ellos.

Brittany me dijo que ya no se sentía feliz, ya no sentía como que fuéramos a ser felices. A las dos parecía que nos faltaba algo y eran nuestros amigos. Pero sabía que si volvíamos, no seguiríamos juntas. Habíamos vuelto a ser esas amigas inseparables sin relación romántica.

Estaba de acuerdo. Yo amaba a Brittany, pero ya no estaba enamorada de ella. Pero por lo menos lo intentamos.

Brittany decidió regresar con sus padres, yo me quedé un mes más para vender el bar y todo.

Volví a Lima y le di la mitad de todo y un poco más a Britt, después de todo lo habíamos comprado con su dinero. Con lo que me sobró me compré un pequeño departamento y la entrada para hoy. Fue lo más cercano que conseguí. Después de eso, mi padre necesitaba una secretaria así que empecé a trabajar con él."

"Lo lamento mucho, San" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Está bien. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no lo hubiéramos intentado" dijo Santana. "Le pregunté a Britt un día porque me hecho pensar que tenía que conseguir los pasajes si ella tenía todo ese dinero. Me dijo que si yo lo hacía, sabía que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Que yo también quería estar con ella. Ahora puedo decir que al final de todo, lo intentamos y no funcionó."

Rachel solo asintió y las dos terminaron de comer en silencio.

S&R

"¿Y qué fue de tu vida?" preguntó Santana cuando se acomodaron con un chocolate caliente en los sillones.

"Bueno, yo empecé con la obra, como ya sabes, me mudé a este departamento, como también te conté, tuve unas cuantas relaciones que salieron mal, la última la más duradera y al final, solo vuelvo a este departamento a la noche a pensar en los momentos buenos que tuve cuando tenía tiempo para pasar con amigos. No me molesta demasiado. Veo a todos cada vez que puedo." dijo Rachel. "Vi a Brittany hace un mes atrás. Vino con Quinn."

"¿Están juntas? En el sentido de relación romántica pregunto" dijo Santana

"No. Quinn sigue con Noah" dijo Rachel.

"Nunca hubiera pensado que iban a durar tanto cuando lo intentaran"

"Noah siempre la quiso. Así que ahora que es todo un aviador y dice que maduró, intenta demostrarlo. Y parece que maduró. Los problemas que han tenido no implican la existencia de una tercera persona."

"¿Y tus relaciones?¿Qué pasaron con ellas?"

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel mirando nerviosa hacia afuera. "Mis relaciones fueron...un poco inestables. Sobre todo después de que me di cuenta de que también me siento atraída por las mujeres."

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana sorprendida. Rachel podría haber cambiado o no, pero eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

"Si, cuando volví a interesarme románticamente por personas, resultó que solo me interesaban mujeres. Así que al comienzo solo tuve un par de relaciones volátiles, que duraban dos o tres semanas, pero muchas mujeres no soportaban que tuviera que ocultar mi homosexualidad al comienzo de mi carrera"

"¿Ahora eres homosexual?"

"Kurt al comienzo dijo que era bisexual. Pero cuando dejé de sentir atracción por hombres, me di cuenta de que era homosexual. Así que cuando ya tenía bien definido todo, conocí a alguien."

"Sigo todavía un poco sacudida por tu homosexualidad"

"Lo dice la que le gritó a Quinn que deje de besarse conmigo en la fiesta de nuestra graduación"

"Siempre me diste como homosexual, pero nunca pensé que lo fueras."

"¿Qué tal mis padres?"

"Eso no quiere decir que seas homosexual"

"Resulta que lo soy, así que deberías acostumbrarte"

"Está bien. Cuéntame de tus parejas."

"No hay mucho que contar. La primera que duró, como unos cinco meses, estaba obsesionada con la prensa. Incluso salíamos a correr y ella estaba toda arreglada por si nos sacaban una foto. Así que terminamos. Para ese momento, ya se sabía que yo soy homosexual así que no me tenía que estar ocultando. Después de eso, tuve otras que duraron tres o cuatro meses, sin éxito alguno, hasta que hace un año y un poco más, conocí a Linda. Ella trabajaba conmigo, y la relación se dio fácil. Sin embargo hace unos dos meses atrás me cansé de su incesante enojo porque según ella la estaba engañando. O sea, pasaba mucho tiempo del día conmigo, no sabía bien en que momento podría haberla engañado. Pero se ponía como loca, así que al final de todo decidí que lo mejor era terminar. No le gustó demasiado. Así que me quedé sin novia, y sin asistente."

"Resumiste demasiado"

"No sé si es así. Pero era...digamos...bastante cansador. Llegaba a casa del teatro con ella, y empezaba a veces a gritar que ese día había desaparecido, que me había visto con tal o con cual. Y realmente, había llegado a un punto en el que podía llegar a explotar y a decir cosas que no quería. Además que no le gustaba mi zona de fotos. Tres veces tuve que recuperar esas fotos y sus marcos del tacho de basura. Si no soporta fotos mías con mis amigos, entonces no valía la pena."

"¿Cómo haces para conocer gente loca?"

"Creo que viene con el trabajo" dijo Rachel bostezando.

"¿Quieres ir a dormir?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Si. Siempre y cuando me asegures que mañana vas a estar aquí cuando vuelva de correr, Santana." dijo Rachel despacio. "Tengo algo que quiero comentarte, no sé si va a gustarte o no. Pero prefiero que si te enojas y te vas, lo hagas de día"

"Me estás preocupando." dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Oh, no. En realidad si uno lo piensa es algo bueno, pero no sé como puedes tomarlo" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Yo me levanto temprano y voy a correr, y no tengo que salir hasta las 4 de la tarde, así que puedes dormir todo lo que quieras"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana despacio pensando en que era lo que la diva podía querer decirle.

* * *

Cuando Rachel volvió de correr, Santana ya estaba despierta, cambiada y preparando el desayuno. Recordaba que Rachel desayunaba solo después de correr.

"Buen día" dijo la diva entrando en el departamento y pasando de largo. "Voy a darme una ducha, ya vengo" agregó.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana mirando que nada se quemara.

Mientras esperaba a Rachel, recibió una llamada de su padre preguntándole que había sucedido. Santana le explicó lo mejor que pudo lo que había sucedido y su padre le dijo que esperaba tener noticias pronto.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la cocina.

"Si. Mi padre quería saber cuando iba a regresar." dijo la latina dejando el celular y comenzar a servir el desayuno.

"¿Te gusta estar en Lima?" preguntó Rachel mientras servía dos tazas de café. No iba a dejar que la latina hiciera todo sola.

"Dios, es aburrido hasta más no poder. Además todos parecen tener la gran vida, ocupados todo el tiempo." dijo Santana sentándose cuando ya todo estaba servido. "Paso las horas que no trabajo viendo como crece un árbol en la vereda del frente de mi departamento"

"¿Y por qué volviste a Lima?"

"No sabía a donde más ir. Britt estaba allá y tenía que darle su parte del dinero. Pareciera que nuestra amistad volvió a ser fuerte. No soy mala. Después no sabía que hacer. No quería venir a NY y vivir con Klaine, realmente por más que los soporte un poco, vivir con ellos debe ser algo completamente insoportable. Y la única experiencia que tengo es trabajar en bares y restaurantes, y realmente no quería venir a trabajar nuevamente en uno de esos. Justo mi padre necesitaba una secretaria y me ofrecí. El viejo me paga el mínimo, pero por lo menos puedo sobrevivir."

"Pero ¿te gustaría dejar Lima?"

"Me encantaría volver a NY. Sería algo genial" dijo Santana despacio.

"¿Te gustaría estudiar algo?"

"Me encantaría hacer algo de negocios ¿sabes? Al bar lo manejé bastante bien"

"Si yo te ofrezco algo..."

"No"

"Ni siquiera me escuchaste"

"Pero no quiero que me ofrezcas algo por lástima."

"No es por lástima."

"¿Entonces?"

"Sabía que habías vuelto, y desde que sabía eso y me vi en el predicamento de buscar a alguien capaz y que tenga carácter, solo pensaba en que podías ser tú"

"¿Carácter?"

"Carácter." dijo Rachel. "Cuando te conté anoche de Linda, te conté también que ella era mi asistente. En realidad no es mucho el trabajo que hay que hacer, simplemente organizar mis horarios y pelear con los reporteros cuando hacen preguntas que no me gustan. Las cuales no existen. Ese sería el trabajo que te estaría ofreciendo. Serías muy buena en eso."

"Solo quieres tener a alguien que seguramente va a infundir miedo"

"Por supuesto. Y si no puedo tener a Sue Sylvester, que mejor que tener a Santana López. Hasta que consigas algo, puedes vivir aquí. Y si quieres estudiar algo, puedes hacerlo. No soy tan exigente."

"¿Implicaría algo más?" preguntó Santana tentada.

"Tendrías que hablar con los diseñadores cuando se acerquen las fiestas, así también te hacen trajes a ti, que combinen con el mío. No me gusta que la gente que trabaja conmigo no combine. Y responder todo lo que tenga que ver con la prensa."

"¿Iría a las fiestas que hacen en tu extraño mundo?"

"No es extraño. Vas a notar que es mucho más normal de lo que crees"

"¿Puedo pensarlo?" preguntó Santana. "Sé que no es la respuesta que esperabas, pero..."

"Tienes que volver, lo sé. Si, puedes pensarlo. Dentro de poco estoy yendo a pasar una semana a Lima. Dentro de dos. Si quieres...puedes darme la respuesta ahí."

"¿Quién está haciendo todo eso ahora?"

"Nadie. Yo misma. Cambio la voz" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Tengo que ver a que hora tengo colectivo a Lima."

"Como te hice cancelar el pasaje y por hacerlo en el mismo día, no te dan reembolso..." dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada "Y sé que no te iba a gustar que te pague un avión a Columbus, está el tren. Puedo...quiero en realidad pagarte el pasaje en tren aunque sea"

"Llegaría hoy y sin doscientas paradas" dijo Santana. "Está bien, pero me dejarás pagarte la diferencia"

"De acuerdo. En cuanto nos veamos en Lima, me darás la diferencia."

* * *

"¿En serio le ofreciste eso?" preguntó Kurt. Habían transcurrido ya tres días desde que Santana había vuelto a Lima. Se escribían mensajes de texto y hablaban por lo menos una vez por teléfono.

"¿Querías que deje a Santana López perdiéndose en Lima? No podía hacer eso" dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo.

"¿Qué va a pasar conmigo si acepta? Eso no lo pensaste. ¿Dónde voy a ir a dormir si me peleo con Blaine?"

"¿Cómo hoy? No quiero saber todavía que pasó. Somos dos mujeres, hemos dormido en mi cama juntos hasta que compré la otra. El sofá lo elegiste tú, y sabes que es tan cómodo como una cama."

"Dime por lo menos que no se lo ofreciste por los sentimientos que tenías en el pasado"

"Kurt. No seas idiota. Por supuesto que no lo hice por eso. Lo hice porque si recuerdas, Santana siempre quiso salir de Lima. Y sus cosas con Brittany no funcionaron como se suponía que debían funcionar, pero no por eso tiene que volver a ese pueblo."

"Ella puede salir por si misma. Ya lo hizo una vez"

"Dijo que no quiere venir a trabajar en un bar o en un restaurante"

"Es comprensible. Estoy pensando seriamente en que Blaine y yo no debemos estar más juntos. Se ha vuelto tan o peor que Linda"

"Extrañamente la conocí a través de él"

"Si, pienso que forman parte de un grupo de celosos anónimos"

"Kurt, ya sabes cual es mi opinión al respecto. Hace bastante que esa relación no está funcionando. Tú estás sufriendo más de lo que pasas disfrutando. ¿Cómo puedes seguir con él?"

"No lo sé, Rachel. Pero desde que dejaste ir a Santana y que estás con todo esto de la felicidad, me molestas un poco"

"Vamos, sabes que me quieres. Nunca hubieras esperado que hiciera eso."

"Creo que fue el acto menos egoísta que alguna vez alguien podría hacer. Ni que decir que tú podrías hacer."

"¿Ves? Sorpresas, soy una mujer que causa sorpresas."

"Si, lo peor de todo, es que desde ese momento te convertiste en alguien menos egoísta"

"¿Cómo que es lo peor de todo, Kurt? Creo que es algo bueno. Me sentí bien conmigo misma, por más que me lastimé al dejarla ir con Brittany y ni siquiera decirle lo que sentía. No seamos exagerados, la gente puede cambiar si yo puedo hacerlo. ¿Y no me has visto mejor?"

"Si, la verdad es que ya no eres tan anal. Lo cual por eso siempre me sorprendió que aguantaras tanto a Linda"

"Si, lo sé. Pero lo hice. Ahora, ¿te preparo la habitación?"

"No, voy a empezar a acostumbrarme a dormir en el sofá"

"No respondió todavía, dijo que lo iba a pensar. Puedes aprovechar y dormir en la cama. Quizás me responda que no"

"Como dijiste, es Santana López. Va a aprovechar la oportunidad que tiene de salir de Lima"

* * *

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Santana.

"Puedes salir de aquí, San" dijo Brittany. "¿Por qué estás demorando en responderle?"

"No quiero que sea por lástima" dijo Santana

"Oh, no puedes creer eso" dijo Quinn sirviéndose más vino. "Deberías saber que Rachel cambió mucho desde que uds. se fueron. Y realmente, me parece que tendrías que pasar tiempo aprendiendo a descubrir esos cambios. No lo está haciendo por lástima. A mi me lo contó apenas se enteró que estabas en Lima y trabajando para tu padre. Incluso una vez, Linda se fue a ver a su familia y justo yo estaba de vacaciones en NY y cubrí su puesto. Te puedo asegurar que prefiere a alguien con un carácter como el nuestro. Esos periodistas son unos buitres si los dejan aprovecharse."

"¿Cubriste el puesto de la novia de Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Ex novia, gracias al Cielo. Esa mujer estaba loca. Hasta la celaba con Kurt. No puedo entender como Rachel la soportó tanto tiempo. Ninguno de nosotros lo pudo entender nunca." dijo Quinn "Pero por suerte ya está fuera de su vida"

"¿Cómo es eso que ahora es lesbiana?" preguntó Santana. "Eso también me sorprendió."

"Creo que siempre lo tuvo mucho más escondido que tú." dijo Quinn levantando los hombros. "Pero que en realidad nunca salió porque no conoció a la persona indicada "

"¿Me estás diciendo que conoció a la persona indicada y por eso abrazó su lado gay?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, no..." dijo Quinn dándose cuenta de que si no manejaba ella la conversación, podía revelar el secreto de Rachel.

"¿No?" preguntó Santana

"Estas son cosas que tendrías que hablar con ella" dijo Quinn

"¿Recuerdas cuando la extrañabas tanto que le escribías cartas larguísimas que nunca le mandaste?" preguntó Brittany. "Siempre supe que San quería a Rachel. Se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas" agregó mirando a Quinn. "Siempre tiene una foto de ella en su billetera"

Santana giró sus ojos y Quinn solo la observó unos segundos.

"¿Qué decisión vas a tomar?" preguntó Quinn viendo si así podía volver a la conversación previa y Santana se olvidaba de lo que ella había dicho.

"Quiero irme, pero no sé como hacer para que mi padre no se enoje demasiado porque lo dejo de nuevo sin secretaria." dijo Santana

"Vamos, tu padre te habrá dado el trabajo, pero me parece que al pagarte el mínimo es porque tiene la intención de que tú elijas salir de aquí, San" dijo Quinn.

"Tienes razón" dijo la latina.

"Y si le has dicho que te diera tiempo para pensarlo, podrías sorprenderla cuando venga a Lima." dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Arregla todo. Vende ese departamento, consíguele una secretaria a tu padre, y cuando ella venga le dices que aceptas su propuesta y puedes ir directamente, sin ningún tipo de problema detrás." dijo Quinn

"Es cierto." dijo Brittany

Santana se quedó pensando y miró a las dos rubias pensando.

"Es buena idea" dijo la latina.

* * *

Rachel detuvo el auto al frente de la casa de sus padres y bajó mirando a su alrededor. Iba a estar solo dos días en Lima, esa misma noche sería la celebración del cumpleaños de Hiram.

Como siempre, desde que estaba en Broadway, sus padres comenzaron a gritar apenas ella puso un pie dentro de la casa y la arrastraron hasta la cocina para que viera la torta.

Le dio a Hiram su regalo mientras ellos le contaban como había pasado el tiempo en Lima, y ella contaba como seguía todo en NY.

Subió a su cuarto a bañarse y al bajar escuchó a sus padres hablar con alguien más.

"¡Santana!" dijo alegre al ver a la latina sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y abrazándola rápidamente.

"Hola" dijo Santana mirando a los padres de la diva que volvieron a concentrarse en toda la comida para la noche.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Rachel

"Venía a hablar contigo" dijo Santana

"Oh, si. Ven conmigo" dijo llevando a la latina hasta el living, lejos del hablar incesante de sus padres. "Es el cumpleaños de Hiram, así que están emocionados por preparar todo"

"Si, me invitaron" dijo Santana sentándose nerviosa al lado de la diva. "Quiero darte mi respuesta"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel esperando impaciente.

"Mi respuesta es que si" dijo Santana despacio.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel dando un pequeño salto en su lugar. "¡Es genial! No sabes cuanto nos vamos a divertir, cuando no trabajes" agregó abrazando a la latina.

"Eso espero" dijo Santana devolviendo el abrazo.

"¿Cuándo tienes pensado viajar?" preguntó Rachel soltando a Santana.

"Contigo, mañana. Si es que es posible." dijo la latina incómoda. "Obviamente te pagaré todo apenas venda el departamento, pero ya dejé todo a manos de mis padres. Es lo único que falta."

"¿Dónde estás durmiendo?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"En la casa de mis padres, pero si me voy contigo, es solo por una noche. Vengo de entregar las llaves y como me habías dicho a que hora llegabas más o menos vine a hablar contigo"

"Bueno, igual si quieres quedarte aquí esta noche no hay problema alguno. "dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Me voy en tren, me gusta más que el avión. Una puede seguir estando en el suelo y viajar rápidamente. Así que tendríamos que ir a comprar el pasaje de vuelta."

"¿Y el auto?"

"Alquilado. Por más que gane dinero no me voy a arriesgar a tener uno de esos en NY. Sale más caro mantenerlo que comprar un departamento." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"No creo que me quede esta noche aquí" dijo Santana.

"No importa, mañana volvemos juntas a NY" dijo la diva sonriente.

* * *

"Nunca pensé que se pondrían tan mal por verme partir, otra vez" dijo Santana cuando el tren ya viajaba a gran velocidad por las vías rumbo a NY. Sus padres, habían comenzado a llorar en el andén mientras la despedían.

"Seguramente es porque pensaron que no te iban a volver a ver cuando te fuiste sin despedirte" dijo Rachel arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.

"Si nos despedimos, solo omitimos decir cuánto tiempo nos íbamos" dijo Santana mirando a la diva que estaba revisando su celular.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, este es el celular que usarás siendo mi asistente" dijo Rachel. "Es el que dejó Linda. Estoy viendo que es lo que sucedió este fin de semana. Como lo apagué apenas salí hacia Lima...la cuestión es que cuando no respondas las llamadas te van a enviar mensajes de texto, whatsapp, telegram, line, lo que se te ocurra, para preguntarte si es cierta tal o cual cosa. Y ahora estoy viendo que se ha dicho de mi."

"¿Qué se dijo de ti en estos dos días?"

"Se ha dicho que desaparecí de la ciudad para hacerme una cirugía estética, para meterme en una clínica de rehabilitación y suponen que se debe a mi nuevo noviazgo."

"Espera Berry, si vamos a hacer esto, quiero que me digas sobre un posible nuevo noviazgo aunque todavía se esté tratando."

"No tengo ningún nuevo noviazgo, ni nadie en mente siquiera. Todavía estoy recuperándome de la loca de mi ex. Sin embargo, esto va a surgir casi todas las semanas. Pero siempre inventan algo. Por suerte en Broadway no se preocupan demasiado. El problema es la gente."

"¿La gente?"

"Todavía hay imágenes dando vueltas entre Linda y yo, donde la gente pide que volvamos a estar juntas"

"Lo cual no es posible ¿por qué...?"

"Por un lado, Linda volvió con su familia y por el otro yo no quiero estar con ella. Creo que el segundo punto es mucho más importante que el primero. ¿No te lo expliqué la otra noche?"

"Debo saber esas cosas" dijo Santana volviendo su mirada a la ventana. "Voy a tener que saber muchas cosas ahora que lo pienso."

"Hasta que te acostumbres al trabajo, yo voy a estar diciéndote las cosas. Para comenzar, nunca me des directamente una llamada. Hay periodistas con los que no hablo, por el simple problema de que suelen hacer notas en vivo por la radio o la televisión sin decirme y hacen preguntas que me incomodan, porque no sé cuales serán las respuestas. Así que si te llama alguno, nunca digas en seguida que estoy o que no estoy, ni me des el teléfono."

"Rachel..."

"¿Has visto algún curso que te gustaría hacer?"

"Estás mucho más excitada que yo con esto"

"Estoy feliz, cuando Kurt pelee con Blaine, y venga a dormir al departamento, va a ser como cuando vivíamos los tres en Bunshwick. Aunque ésta vez él va a dormir en el sillón"

"Se nota que estás feliz."

"Espero que tú también lo estés"

"Rachel, me estás sacando de Lima. Con un trabajo que no es pasearme entre mesas llenas de borrachos que quieren tocar parte de mi cuerpo o que tenga que sentarme a escuchar las quejas de clientes de alguien más. Por supuesto que estoy feliz."

* * *

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Santana a la mañana siguiente.

"Esas son todas las notas que Linda dejó sobre su trabajo." dijo la diva.

"Rachel, no son ni 20 páginas" dijo Santana mirando el pequeño montón.

"Lo sé. Pero...vas a acostumbrarte"

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana.

"Lo primero, vamos a ir a comprar un nuevo teléfono. Sé que ese está bien, pero prefiero que estés más actualizada. De paso te compraremos algo de ropa."

"No me vas a comprar ropa"

"Si, vamos a comprarte algunos trajes, camisas y eso. Me encanta la ropa que trajiste, pero necesitas tener algo un poco más profesional para los momentos en que salgas conmigo" dijo Rachel. "Nada más "

"Hay algo...algo que me detuvo a darte la respuesta enseguida"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No creo..."

"Vamos, Santana. Nos conocemos hace mucho como para poder de las cosas."

"Ese es el problema Rachel. Lo que me han contado no se parece en nada a la Rachel que yo conocía."

"Cambié, Santana." dijo la diva con una sonrisa. "Pude hacerlo. Es todo un milagro en realidad, o eso pareciera."

"Y también me preocupa otro tema. Ya que estamos hablando."

"¿Qué tema?" preguntó Rachel agarrando su celular y mirando rápidamente un mensaje.

"¿Tenías planes?" preguntó Santana señalando el dispositivo.

"¿Ese es el tema? No, no tenía planes." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina.

"No quiero que nuestra amistad se desgaste por estar todo el día juntas. Y si, nos conocemos hace mucho, pero nuestra amistad tiene menos años. Y realmente la aprecio demasiado como para que eso suceda"

"¿Recuerdas que te pregunté ayer en el viaje?"

"No"

"Te pregunté si habías pensado en algún curso que quieras hacer. No quiero que estés alrededor mío todo el día. Solo que manejes las llamadas y la prensa. Un poco. Nada más. Si quieres hacer cursos, puedes hacerlo. Si quieres puedes esperar hasta el nuevo semestre y matricularte en la universidad."

"No es lo que entendí la primera vez que hablaste de esto"

"Sabía que si exageraba el trabajo y lo aceptabas, recibirías de mejor manera este verdadero trabajo, Santana."

"Entonces..."

"Solo quiero que contestes el teléfono, si me enfermo que tengas tiempo de traerme algo si lo necesito, que me acompañes a los eventos, que si viajo te asegures que lo que pido esté. Pero no pido demasiado." dijo Rachel. "Si voy a una fiesta, me gustaría que me acompañes. No soy muy exigente, Santana."

"Eras más exigente cuando vivíamos juntas" dijo la latina.

"Te dije, cambié."

"Quinn me dijo lo mismo."

"Es porque es notorio" dijo Rachel agarrando su celular.

"Ahora tengo una duda, respecto al trabajo."

"Dime"

"¿No se supone que tu representante tendría que manejar el tema de la prensa?"

"Si. Pero Linda, en su último acto de amor psicótico, envió su número de teléfono a todos los periodistas que siempre preguntaban por mi"

"Entonces lo mejor sería cambiar el número de teléfono"

"Si, se me había ocurrido, pero al final era entretenido cambiar mi voz. Y mi nombre"

Santana sacudió su cabeza.

"Cambiemos todo, si te parece bien" dijo Santana

"Fantástico" dijo Rachel aplaudiendo.

S&R

"Pensé que me ibas a llevar a una lujosa tienda" dijo Santana cuando vio que entraban a un pequeño local de ropa perdido en un callejón.

"Este lugar es mejor y a pesar de su ubicación, es bastante conocido" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor.

"Tiene lindas cosas. Pensé que sería esas tiendas que tienen todo pasado de moda y que subsisten gracias a a las ancianas ricachonas" dijo la latina.

"Tengo que advertirte que se puede oír todo" dijo Rachel

"Y escuché eso, así que seguramente voy a darte lo más feo que encuentre" dijo Kurt apareciendo detrás de una cortina.

"Es un lugar hermoso" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel sin estar arrepentida y diciéndole que tendría que haberle avisado antes.

"Ahora no te creo. Así que aceptaste la propuesta" dijo Kurt estirando un centímetro y acercándose a ella. "Súbete a esa tarima al frente del espejo"

"Hola" dijo Rachel

"Si, acepté la propuesta. No creo que sea tan mala." dijo Santana

"Por supuesto que no es mala. Acceso a fiestas exclusivas, ropa de diseñador, mujeres tirándose a tus pies para poder acostarse con ella." dijo Kurt señalando a Rachel al finalizar la frase.

"No es por insultar a Rachel, pero no creo que haya mujeres tan desesperadas como para acostarse conmigo y así después poder acostarse con ella" dijo Santana.

"Se nota que es tu primer día" dijo Kurt. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" agregó mirando a Rachel a través del espejo mientras medía a Santana.

"Hazle unos cuantos vestidos para eventos, recuerda que combinen conmigo, si puedes consigue los zapatos también. Algunos trajes, para reuniones y eso. No se va a salvar de las reuniones que tenga con mi representante." dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo. Supongo que para los trajes y eso también los zapatos." dijo Kurt

"Sería genial" dijo Rachel

"¿Nadie me va a pedir alguna opinión?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Kurt volviendo a concentrarse en ella y anotando las medidas.

"¿Dónde...?" preguntó Rachel sacudiendo el celular.

"Ve a mi oficina" dijo Kurt

"Gracias." dijo Rachel dejando la parte delantera de la tienda.

"Está ocultando algo" dijo Santana

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Kurt

"Está con alguien" dijo la latina mientras Kurt se ponía de pie.

"No." dijo Kurt. "En realidad si toma una llamada en privado generalmente es porque es su representante. Y todavía está un poco atemorizada después de la Linda, la loca."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"¿Además de darle el teléfono de la asistente a todos los medios?" preguntó Kurt mirando a Santana, ahora, a través del espejo. "La mina tuvo un episodio que duró casi un mes. Seguía a Rachel, le dejaba cartas amenazantes, algunas las escribió con su propia sangre. Incluso quiso clavarle un cuchillo, por suerte comenzó clases de defensa personal y pudo reducirla. Como fue al frente de miembros de la prensa, se enteraron todos. Linda terminó siendo enviada a un manicomio de alta seguridad en el estado en el que vive su familia"

"Eso no me lo contó" dijo Santana

"Supongo que iba a llegar el momento. Como asistente, también tienes que estar atenta a su correo. Por más que insista abrirlo ella sola, por favor, revisa siempre lo que lee. Y sobre todo lo que responde. " dijo Kurt.

"De acuerdo. ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar?" preguntó Santana cambiando de tema.

"¿Cómo crees? Por tu jefa" dijo Kurt. "Igual que la publicidad."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Todo comenzó el día del estreno. Yo había dibujado y después hecho un vestido rojo para ella. No sabía si le iba a gustar. Además, ¿recuerdas como era Rachel? Según ella sabía todo del mundo y de la moda. Lo que yo no sabía es que ya había cambiado. Un día volví al departamento y vi que había descubierto el vestido. Era el día anterior al estreno. Me preguntó para quien era, y le dije que lo había diseñado para ella. ¿Sabes lo que dijo? Acompáñame a comprar los zapatos y la cartera, usaré eso mañana" dijo Kurt

"Todos hablan del cambio" dijo Santana. "Es notorio que está mucho más relajada y cambiada y no alardea sus logros y está dispuesta a ayudar."

"Y lo mejor es que te acostumbres, porque es así todos los días." dijo Kurt. "Bueno, después de las buenas críticas, un periodista, el primer periodista que se le acercó, le preguntó por la ropa. Ella me agarró, estaba cerca, y dijo "Es un Hummel original" desde entonces solo usa mis diseños en los eventos y alfombras rojas y como me habían comenzado a pedir muchas cosas, ella encontró este lugar. Incluso pagó el alquiler hasta que empecé a funcionar mejor, con su sueldo. Aún cuando se mudó de departamento."

"Guau" dijo Santana.

"Incluso a Mercedes le favoreció mucho su amistad con Rachel Berry. Tendrías que ver el alcance que solo su nombre tiene en esta ciudad." dijo Kurt

"¿Dónde quedó la Rachel Berry egoísta que conocíamos?" preguntó Santana más para si misma que para Kurt.

"Hizo algo desinteresado por amor y a pesar de que sufrió, fue feliz al darse cuenta de que si la persona que amaba era feliz." dijo Kurt.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana dando media vuelta.

"¿Cómo qué?¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo junto a ellos. "Tengo que llevarla a la oficina de mi representante así le hacen firmar los papeles de confidencialidad y todo eso. Está desesperada por verla"

"No, el tiene que..." dijo Santana

"Si, estamos listos." dijo Kurt mirando a Rachel enojado.

"¿Qué hice?" preguntó la diva. "Sabes que si es algo completamente ilógico, les digo la próxima vez que no es un Hummel lo que tengo puesto, porque en tu diseño encontré un hilo suelto. ¿Verdad?"

"Nada" dijo Kurt guardando sus apuntes y abrazando a Rachel. "Pensé que le habías dicho" agregó en voz baja.

S&R

"Estás callada" dijo Rachel cuando bajaron del auto al frente del edificio de oficinas donde se encontraba su representante.

"¿Por qué es tan misterioso tu cambio?" preguntó Santana

"¿Mi cambio?¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel subiendo al ascensor y apretando el botón del piso 15.

"Eres toda esta persona que ayuda a todo el mundo. No quiero ofenderte, en serio, pero antes eras algo así como..."

"¿Egoísta? Lo sé. Pero algo me hizo darme cuenta que la vida era mejor cuando hacía cosas por los demás" dijo Rachel. "Ahora, creo que habíamos hablado del tema."

"Yo creo que no." dijo Santana mirándola con curiosidad.

"Entonces vas a seguir sorprendiéndote cuando veas a mi representante." dijo Rachel entrando en una enorme oficina, con una secretaria que le pareció conocida a la latina, pero que solo las miró pasar.

"¡Oh, Dios, Sue!" gritó Santana cuando entró en la oficina.

"López, gusto en verte" dijo Sue Sylvester, levantándose de su silla detrás del escritorio. Ya no vestía los trajes de gimnasia con las tres rayas a sus costados. Ahora vestía trajes de negocio.

"Con razón tu secretaria me hacía acordar a Becky, porque es Becky" dijo Santana

"Siéntense" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo terminó Sue trabajando para ti?" preguntó mirando a Rachel

"No trabaja para mi. Es mi representante. Y la verdad es tan buena, que ya tiene todo un gran grupo de representados." dijo Rachel

"Además con alguien como Berry es fácil. No tiene demasiados escándalos, salvo novias un poco locas, que espero ayudes a detectar antes de que generen problemas" dijo Sue mirando a la latina.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"¿Tienes tu identificación?" le preguntó a Santana.

"Si" respondió la latina.

"Entrégamela y empecemos con el maldito papeleo para que seas legalmente la asistente de Rachel Berry" dijo Sue. "Mientras tanto, Berry, espera afuera"

"Sue..." dijo Rachel

"Afuera" dijo Sue y la diva giró sus ojos y salió.

Sue le hizo firmar varios papeles en silencio, mientras los rellenaba con los datos de Santana.

"Legalmente tienes 3 meses de prueba. Después de eso, se te enviará una tarjeta de crédito y todo eso" dijo Sue viendo como Santana firmaba el último papel. "Te voy a enviar una copia mañana."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"Esto es la dirección de una escuela muy buena que da cursos. Ahí hice varios y pude abrir esta agencia" agregó entregándole a Santana un pequeño papel.

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina.

"Esta es la lista de temas que Rachel no quiere mencionar en sus entrevistas y que deberías evitar en el caso de que respondas algún correo electrónico o a algún periodista por teléfono. No les voy a dar tu nuevo número, así que lo mejor es que eso se mantenga así. En el teléfono que uses para este trabajo, no guardes el número personal de Rachel. Borra los registros de llamadas siempre que vayas a dejar el dispositivo fuera de tu mirada"

"Es bastante corta"

"Como te dije, Rachel no tiene muchos escándalos."

"Bien."

"Ahora, Santana...un par de reglas."

"Soy todo oídos."

"Si van a algún evento, o a alguna fiesta, no dejes a Rachel recibir tragos de extraños, prueba cada cosa que tome y que no tome más de lo debido. Lo cual implica que tú tampoco te emborraches"

"Bien" dijo la latina asintiendo.

"Yo no sé como son las reglas de la casa, que obviamente las tienen que poner entre uds. pero tienes que saber que desde que dejes esta oficina, oficialmente estás en el ojo de la prensa. Van a saber que eres su asistente, van a existir fotos de uds. dos, filmaciones, rumores. No me importa cuantos rumores haya dando vueltas, siempre y cuando en el momento en que existan y yo llame por teléfono me los confirmas o no."

"De acuerdo"

"Tu exposición mediática va a llevar a muchas cosas. Y sé de tu amor por las vaginas, así que te pido que seas juiciosa. Van a existir muchos días en los que tú quieras salir a un bar o algo así y Rachel no. Tampoco te va a detener. Sabe bien que eres la dueña de tu propia vida. Pero, quiero que recuerdes que al ser la asistente de Rachel Berry sus fanáticas también te van a reconocer."

"¿Entonces?"

"Quiero que tengas juicio. Santana, si una mujer muy hermosa y con pechos enormes se te acerca en una de estas noches en las que sales sola, y te pregunta por Rachel y tu trabajo, etc., no la lleves al departamento"

"No lo haría"

"No creo que Rachel te prohíba que lleves mujeres al departamento, solo tienes que ser un poco más racional en el tema del sexo. Tienes que pensar que quizás sea una fanática de ella la que tienes al frente. No puedes llevarla al departamento"

"No lo haría."

"Sería lo mejor"

"¿Algo más?"

"No" dijo Sue. "Puedes retirarte"

* * *

La primer semana pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntas, mientras Santana aprendía que era lo que tenía que responder ante un correo de fanáticos y que no. Incluso tuvo un par de encuentros con la prensa.

Para la segunda semana, ya podía manejar bien los momentos, aunque Rachel no era una persona exigente.

"Tenemos dos invitaciones. Una fiesta el viernes y un evento de caridad el sábado donde quieren que cantes dos temas" decía Santana.

"Si me das a elegir, el evento de caridad. La fiesta no me atrae" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana.

Rachel Berry, ésta Rachel, era un misterio para Santana. Un misterio que todavía no podía descifrar.

Era una mujer mucho más relajada, que le gustaba estar en su casa leyendo o viendo televisión después de un día de trabajo. Que no parecía preocupada por caerle bien a todo el mundo. Que parecía más feliz cuando ayudaba a alguien en vez de cuando lograba una ovación de pie. Era una persona que tenía una cena semanal con su representante, otra con sus amigos, y no le importaba si eran puertas adentro. No le importaba si la prensa le sacaba fotos corriendo, o comprando un café, siempre y cuando estuvieran todos listos a poder negar los rumores infundados que solían aparecer cuando una foto les daba una historia.

"¿Cómo es trabajar para Rachel Berry?" preguntó Kurt cuando fue a buscar los primeros vestidos y trajes que le había hecho, incluyendo un vestido para la diva y ese evento de caridad.

"¿Por qué no lo preguntaste en la cena la otra noche?" preguntó Santana sacando la tarjeta de crédito de Rachel que tenía permiso para usar.

"Porque eres capaz de hablar cosas buenas al frente de ella" dijo Kurt haciendo la transición.

"Es que es lo único que puedo decir. Después de todo, cuando por momentos temí que fuera algo completamente difícil de tratar, es todo lo contrario. No sé para que me contrató" dijo Santana

"En cierto modo le has alivianado el trabajo. Así que por eso lo hizo" dijo Kurt

"Si, pero antes era tan activa." dijo Santana

"Bueno, pero empezó a trabajar en su sueño, Santana. Y la verdad, toda esa energía que siempre tuvo, la deja todas las noches en el teatro, por eso es tan buena." dijo Kurt. "Deja todo. ¿No te diste cuenta que sale llena de energía hacia el teatro y cuando vuelve solo quiere estar sentada y descansar?"

"Si, me he dado cuenta." dijo la latina.

"Bueno, puedes marcharte, seguramente tu jefa está esperando para ver la ropa." dijo Kurt

"¿Estás segura que no está con nadie? Siempre sonríe con mensajes que le llegan al celular." dijo la latina.

"Sé que no está con nadie." dijo Kurt seguro. "Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por nada" dijo Santana agarrando las bolsas y dejando la tienda.

* * *

Un mes después de ese primer evento, Santana ya había empezado con clases y estaba feliz. A veces, ni siquiera esperaba a Rachel a la salida del teatro, e incluso se juntaba a estudiar hasta tarde en los departamentos de otros compañeros.

"No entiendo como no le dices nada" dijo Kurt otra noche de pelea con Blaine.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes como termino los domingos a la noche después de dos funciones, necesito que me expliques" dijo la diva.

"A Santana. Se nota que estás feliz porque volvió y sé que tus sentimientos nunca dichos y no correspondidos hacia ella han vuelto."

"¿Pero de qué tendría que decirle, Kurt?"

"De que vuelve tarde. Está dejando de lado su trabajo." dijo Kurt enojado señalando el celular que la asistente tendría que tener todo el tiempo encima.

"Creo que mañana tiene un examen importante o algo así. Me dijo que tenía que ver con poder matricularse en la universidad en el próximo semestre"

"¿Nunca le vas a decir?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que sientes por ella."

"No lo creo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque parece que ella no siente nada por mi. Y no voy a arriesgarme a perder nuestra amistad. No cuando acabo de recuperarla"

"¿Y si ella sintiera algo por ti?"

"Supongo que me lo diría, ¿no? Y si no lo hace, pero lo presiento, juntaré coraje para decirle" dijo Rachel despacio.

Cuando Santana volvió esa noche, se encontró con que Rachel y Kurt se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película en la televisión, que estaba segura que no era la que estaban pasando.

Los tapó con una manta que había cerca y se quedó mirando a la diva.

Sentía que aquellos sentimientos que tenía la vez que pelearon años atrás, estaban volviendo. Pero no sabía si era o no el momento para poder decirlos en voz alta, o siquiera admitirlos para ella misma.

Acarició el rostro de Rachel despacio antes de ir a acostarse.

* * *

Cinco meses después de que Santana apareciera por el teatro, las cosas seguían parecidas, pero no igual.

La latina había decidido matricularse en la universidad y pasaba muchas mañanas asistiendo a clases, atendiendo el teléfono y preparando las cosas que Rachel le pedía, que no eran muchas.

Rachel seguía sintiendo sus sentimientos hacia Santana crecer, incluso supo cuando habían dejado de ser los mismos que la primera vez, para comenzar a ser más fuerte.

Sus amigos solían intentar convencerla todo el tiempo de que le dijera lo que sentía, pero Rachel seguía negándose. Por alguna razón que ninguno entendía. Porque ya había hecho la mayor prueba de amor que ellos consideraban y era haberla dejado ir con quien amaba aquella vez.

"¿Puedes cortarla?" preguntó Rachel saliendo de su habitación hablando por teléfono. Santana ya había preguntado una vez porque cada vez que estaba a punto de salir, la diva cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con llave. Sabía que era por si Santana decidía que era bueno llevar a alguno de sus compañeros al departamento y no quería que invadieran su espacio.

Las fotos de ellas dos habían aumentado, y ahora había una pared en el pasillo llena de ellas.

A Santana le molestaban esas llamadas telefónicas. Eran cada dos o tres días, en los que Rachel siempre quedaba sonriendo, igual que con los mensajes. Pero nunca le decía quien era la persona que estaba del otro lado. Y sabía que no estaba con nadie, porque como su asistente, solía aparecer de vez en cuando para asegurarse.

"De acuerdo. Adiós" dijo Rachel cortando la comunicación.

"¿Con quién hablabas?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Una amiga. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?" preguntó Rachel sin hacerle demasiado caso a la pregunta. No quería sonar mala con Santana, pero tampoco quería ilusionarse con el tema de que podría estar celosa.

"Finalmente es viernes, así que voy a ir a la universidad, pasaré por el teatro solo si es necesario y después saldremos a tomar algo. Así que no me esperes" dijo Santana.

"No pretendía hacerlo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Nunca me esperas despiertas, así que no sé porque insisto en decir eso" dijo la latina dejando su taza sucia en el lavabo y abandonando la habitación.

Rachel bajó su triste mirada a su celular, por más que intentaba no ilusionarse con esas preguntas que Santana solía hacer como si estuviera celosa, lo hacía y siempre dolía cuando la conversación se terminaba de improvisto.

S&R

"No lo entiendes, Q, ella está con alguien. ¿Me quieres decir por qué sonríe como idiota todas las mañanas cuando corta el teléfono?¿Cómo puedo decirle que me pasan cosas con ella, cuando claramente está enamorada de otra persona?" dijo Santana sentada en el restaurante de la universidad, hablando por teléfono con Quinn

"_Lo que entiendo, Santana, es que desde que te has dado cuenta hace meses de tus sentimientos hacia Rachel, lo único que haces es sospechar que ella está con alguien y no haces nada. Salvo aparecerte a distintas horas para ver con quien puede estar" _respondió Quinn

"Por supuesto. Igual no me creo eso que deja la puerta cerrada con llave de su cuarto. Para mi esconde a alguien" dijo Santana

"_No empieces de nuevo con eso, Santana. Rachel no está con nadie. Si lo estuviera, serías la primera en enterarse porque te afecta en tu trabajo. Y si no eres la primera, serías la segunda, porque antes se lo dice a Sue." _

"Puede esconderse de la prensa"

"_Pero si se escondería de ti, seguramente ya hubieras descubierto algo, porque vives con ella. Lo que no entiendo, es que estas esperando para decirle lo que sientes" _

"Estoy esperando sentirme segura de que ella también puede sentir algo por mi"

"_Vamos, eres a la única a la que invita a todos esos eventos. Incluso cuando estaba con Linda, siempre nos invitaba de vez en cuando a nosotros, para mostrarnos. Mercedes nunca dijo que no, y por eso también aumentó su popularidad. Su amistad con Rachel Berry" _

"No entiendo eso" dijo Santana viendo que alguien entraba en el restaurante. "Tengo que dejarte."

"_San, prométeme una cosa" _

"¿Qué cosa?"

"_No hagas locuras que puedan lastimarla." _

"Después hablamos, Quinn" dijo Santana cortando la comunicación y acercándose a la persona que había visto entrar.

* * *

Rachel estaba leyendo el diario. Los sábados a la mañana le gustaba leer el periódico en papel. Y los domingos. Eran sus dos días favoritos.

Sabía que Santana había vuelto tarde la noche anterior, pero porque estaba muy dormida no sabía si había soñado que había vuelto con alguien. Y de solo pensarlo, le dolía el pecho.

"Hola, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?" preguntó Santana apareciendo en la cocina y sorprendiéndose ante la presencia de la diva.

"No es temprano, San." dijo Rachel levantando la mirada.

Santana por primera vez desde que vivía con Rachel notó que a la diva algo no le gustaba. Notó a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Notó que había dolor en los dos orbes marrones de su amiga.

"Hola Rachel." dijo Dani detrás de la latina.

"Disculpen" dijo la diva agarrando su teléfono y caminando hacia su cuarto, para encerrarse con llave.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Dani pasando al lado de Santana y caminando hacia la cafetera. "Una podría decir que está enamorada de ti y que no le gustó verte con otra mujer"

"Rachel no está enamorada de mi" dijo Santana dudando por primera vez de esas palabras, que solía repetirse constantemente como mantra.

"¿Café?" preguntó Dani mirando a la latina que seguía con su vista clavada en el pasillo que iba hacia los cuartos.

"Si, gracias" dijo Santana sacando su mente de ese lugar.

Estuvieron tomando el café durante 15 minutos, en silencio. Minutos en los que Dani intentó que Santana volviera a poner su concentración en ella, pero que parecía no lograrlo, hasta que el timbre de la puerta las asustó.

Santana se quiso levantar a abrir, pero escuchó que alguien metía la llave en la cerradura y abría.

"¿Dónde está?"preguntó Cassandra July, mujer que Santana solo recordaba de un pasado ya lejano.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Dani viendo como la rubia clavaba sus ojos en la latina.

"Rachel" dijo Cassandra despacio.

"En su cuarto, se encerró ahí" dijo Dani.

Cassandra no dijo nada más y caminó hacia el pasillo y se detuvo al frente de la puerta de la diva. Pudo ver de reojo que las dos mujeres estaban observando antes de empezar a gritar y a golpear.

"¡Schwimmer, si no abres ahora, no solo tiraré la puerta abajo, sino que esta noche cuando salgas a escena, me apareceré en el medio del escenario y te haré bailar tan mal que nadie más va a ir a verte.!" gritó Cassandra y sonrió cuando escuchó que Rachel sacaba el seguro de la puerta y abría, solo sacando una mano para hacer entrar en su cuarto a su profesora.

Santana hizo unos pasos cuando escuchó el seguro salir de la puerta, pero Dani la detuvo antes de que se acerque más.

"Si no fuera porque esta mañana todo fue muy bizarro, diría que tú también sientes cosas por Rachel." dijo Dani soltando a Santana. "Gracias por una buena noche que trajo buenos recuerdos" agregó dando media vuelta. "¿Me acompañas hasta la puerta?"

Santana asintió y siguió a Dani y se despidió de ella, como si no hubieran tenido sexo, como si no se hubieran encontrado el día anterior.

Después, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta del cuarto de su amiga y puso su oído en la placa de madera, intentando escuchar lo que podían estar hablando del otro lado.

S&R

Cuando Cassandra entró en el cuarto de Rachel, se dio cuenta de que la diva realmente estaba afectada por lo que había visto.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Esa era una gran pista de que Rachel estaba mal. Nunca cerraba las cortinas, ni siquiera de noche, le gustaba ver NY a toda hora. Por suerte tenía esa costumbre de cambiarse en el vestidor de su armario, hasta para dormir.

Rachel había vuelto a la cama y se había acostado, formando un pequeño ovillo.

Cassandra caminó despacio, y se sentó sacándose los zapatos, antes de acostarse detrás de la diva y abrazarla.

"Sabías que podía llegar a pasar eso" dijo despacio.

"Pensé que..." dijo Rachel atragantándose con las palabras.

"Yo también. Con todo lo que me cuentas" dijo Cassandra despacio. "Pero tienes que seguir. Ya la dejaste ir una vez."

"Pero esta vez va a ser más difícil" dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué no intentas dormir?" preguntó Cassandra y solo recibió como respuesta un asentimiento.

S&R

Como no pudo escuchar nada, Santana caminó hasta su cuarto y agarró su teléfono llamando a Quinn

"_Es demasiado temprano para que me llames. ¿Qué sucedió?" _preguntó la rubia del otro lado.

"¿Sabías que Cassandra July tiene una llave de este departamento?" preguntó Santana. Había dejado la puerta de su cuarto abierta y no sacaba los ojos de la puerta de la diva.

"_Si, lo sabía. Vive en el mismo edificio, con su novia. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

"Porque apareció de la nada. Ni siquiera sabía que eran amigas."

"_¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a Rachel quien es la amiga con la que habla todas las mañanas?" _

"No"

"_Es Cassandra" _

"¿Cómo se hicieron amigas?"

"_Cuando Rachel volvió de Lima, después de que te fueras con Britt, se acercó a Cassandra por consejos de Broadway. Obviamente, dejaron de lado sus pasados en NYADA y comenzaron a hablar todos los días. Cassandra incluso comenzó a ablandarse al frente de Rachel. Pasaron como unos 6 meses, y Rachel se enteró de una pequeña obra que estaban queriendo armar, en un pequeño teatro. Conocía a un par de personas, y ellos le contaron que morirían por tener a Cassandra en el elenco. En el papel principal. La extrañaban en los escenarios, dijeron. _

_Rachel convenció a Cassandra de que se presentara y audicionara. Desde entonces la obra es un éxito. Es la competencia directa con la de Rachel, pero como las dos se llevan bien, siempre se recomiendan cuando alguien pregunta. ¿Por qué apareció?" _

"No lo sé"

"_Santana, tiene que haber una razón para que lo haga. Pero primero, ¿apareció sola?" _

"Si. ¿Con quién podría haber aparecido?"

"_Con su novia. Pero si apareció sola...¿qué le pasó a Rachel?" _

"Nada. Estaba desayunando, yo salí de mi cuarto con Dani y la encontramos en la cocina. Honestamente no pensé que estuviera despierta, siendo sábado y eso. Se levantó y se encerró en su cuarto."

"_Perdón, ¿con quién?" _

"Con Dani"

"_Santana..." _dijo Quinn sonando decepcionada.

"¿Qué? Me la encontré ayer y revivimos varios momentos durante la noche" dijo Santana sonando más que nada a la defensiva.

"_Tengo que dejarte" _

"¿Por qué?"

"_Tengo cosas que hacer, Santana. Después hablamos. Recuerda que vamos la semana que viene." _dijo Quinn terminando la comunicación.

Santana siguió mirando la puerta de Rachel, hasta que se cansó y tomó la decisión de no separarse ese día de la diva.

S&R

Cassandra dejó el departamento cerca del mediodía, pasando al lado de Santana sin dedicarle más que una mirada y en silencio.

Rachel abandonó su cuarto unos minutos después, portando una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que para Santana era real, porque dentro de ella los celos estaban siendo más fuerte.

"Se ve que es bastante efectiva" dijo cuando vio la sonrisa de Rachel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva confundida, aunque no la miraba a los ojos.

"Cassandra. En el sexo" dijo Santana

"No tuve sexo con Cassandra." dijo Rachel sacudiéndose como si un escalofrío la hubiera recorrido. "Eso sería...feo de muchas maneras"

"Tuviste sexo con ella. Te marchaste de aquí con una terrible cara y ahora sales sonriente" dijo Santana. "Eso es sexo en mi mundo"

"No tuve sexo con Cassandra. Es solo una amiga, por momentos como una madre. Además está en una relación estable y ajjjjjj...me da asco de que pienses que pude haber tenido sexo con ella." dijo Rachel. "Si sigues mencionando sexo y Cassandra en la misa oración, me vas a quitar el apetito"

Santana se quedó pensando en la respuesta, sin hacer caso a los movimientos que la diva estaba haciendo.

"¿No me vas a preguntar nada?" dijo Santana cuando habían pasado como 10 minutos en silencio.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Rachel sin muchas ganas.

"Dani" dijo la latina mirando con atención a su amiga.

"No es necesario." dijo Rachel dejando lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Tienes ganas de comer algo en especial? No tengo ganas de cocinar"

Santana negó con la cabeza, no sabía que le pasaba a Rachel realmente.

"Voy a ir a comprar algo" dijo la diva caminando hasta su cuarto a buscar su bolso.

"Te acompaño" dijo Santana al verla volver.

"No hace falta. Puedo sola" dijo Rachel caminando lo más rápido posible para salir de ese departamento.

S&R

"¿Decidiste si vas a ir a la fiesta de los productores la semana que viene?" preguntó Santana mientras iban en auto hacia el teatro. No sabía muy bien que le pasaba a la diva, pero en todo caso ella tendría que estar enojada con su amiga, porque no le había dicho sobre Cassandra.

"Si voy a ir" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces hay que avisarle a Kurt para que nos haga los vestidos" dijo Santana

"No tienes porque ir esta vez" dijo la diva. "Viene Quinn y se ha estado quejando de que ya no la llevo a esas fiestas"

"Eres su estrella, así que podemos ir todas" dijo Santana. "No quiero quedarme sola con Brittany"

"Has lo que quieras" dijo Rachel

"No es lo que yo quiero." dijo Santana. "Eres la estrella, soy tu asistente y tienes que decirme."

"Te acabo de decir, pero no quieres quedarte sola con Brittany." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué demonios te está pasando? Desde esta mañana que estás loca" dijo Santana dejando el celular y levantando la separación con el conductor. "Ni siquiera me dices de tu relación con Cassandra. ¿Pretendes que me entere por los medios?¿Cómo Sue y yo vamos a evitar un escándalo por eso?"

"Cassandra y yo solo somos amigas"

"¿Cuantos famosos han dicho eso? Te levantas de la mesa sin decir nada, y te encierras en tu cuarto, donde solo le abres la puerta a ella"

"Si mal no recuerdo, tú no golpeaste." dijo Rachel. "Así que no digas que solo le abro la puerta a ella."

"¿Cómo pretendes que convivamos cuando te pones como loca cuando llevo a alguien al departamento?" preguntó Santana tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, porque se dio cuenta de que no podía pelear con Rachel si seguía negando eso.

"No es eso...¿sabes qué? Lo de esta mañana no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Así que bájate del caballo." dijo Rachel

"Soy tu asistente, tengo que ayudarte en las cosas. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no me dices nada?" preguntó Santana

"No te culparía si no quieres ser más mi asistente." dijo Rachel notando como el auto se detenía y esperando que Tate le abriera la puerta.

S&R

Mientras Rachel estaba en el teatro, Santana miró el celular de la diva tentada a agarrarlo. Cuando se decidió, se dio cuenta de que estaba bloqueado por una secuencia numérica que no sabía. Por un momento pensó que era el día de su cumpleaños, pero Rachel no era tan tonta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Sue Sylvester entrando en el camerino de la diva, media hora antes de que termine la función.

"Soy su asistente, ¿no lo recuerdas?" preguntó Santana

"Ya que eres su asistente, respóndeme porque Cassandra July me llama por teléfono para decirme que tuvo que presentarse en el departamento de Rachel" dijo Sue

"No lo sé" dijo Santana "Ni siquiera sabía que eran amantes"

"¿Quienes son amantes?" preguntó Sue

"Rachel y Cassandra" dijo Santana segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Eso es un asco." dijo Sue. "¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces?¿De tus celos?"

"No son celos" dijo Santana

"Si lo son. Te conozco celosa. Por si no lo recuerdas, fui tu entrenadora varios años" dijo Sue. "¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?"

"No siento nada" dijo Santana. "Además, no sé que le pasó. De pronto estaba desayunando y yo salí de mi cuarto con Dani y ella se levantó y se encerró"

"¿Tu ex novia?" preguntó Sue

"Si" dijo Santana

Sue bajó su mirada, respondió un mensaje de texto y volvió a mirar a Santana.

"¿Quieres seguir siendo su asistente?" preguntó Sue

"¿Por qué tú también sales con eso?" preguntó Santana enojada poniéndose de pie.

"¿Yo también?"

"Si, Rachel dijo que no me culparía si no quisiera ser más su asistente" dijo Santana.

"Porque estás envuelta en tus malditos celos, que no tienen nada de reales y va a ser difícil que trabajen juntas" dijo Sue.

"Yo puedo trabajar bien con Rachel. Ella es la que hoy está loca. Supongo que mañana se le pasará." dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a tu ex novia o nueva novia? Yo me quedo con Rachel." dijo Sue

"No es mi novia" dijo Santana

"Ve, Santana" dijo la rubia.

"No. Mi trabajo es estar con ella." dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos mientras se volvía a sentar.

S&R

Cuando Rachel se encontró con Santana y Sue en su camerino no dijo nada hasta cambiarse.

"No estoy metida en ningún escándalo." dijo cuando terminó de cambiarse mirando a Sue.

"Lo sé" dijo Sue poniéndose de pie. "Pero sabes que de vez en cuando me gusta visitar a mis estrellas"

"Desde que yo soy su asistente no viniste una sola vez. Hoy apareces" dijo Santana.

"No estás siempre aquí, no sé porque estás hoy, así que no puedes decir eso" dijo Sue.

"Me voy a ir a cenar con unos compañeros del elenco, así que si quieren seguir discutiendo no hay problema." dijo Rachel agarrando sus cosas y dejando el camerino.

"No puedo saber que le pasa" dijo Santana viéndola marchar.

"Eso es porque no quieres verlo" dijo Sue saliendo detrás de la diva.

* * *

Santana estaba equivocada cuando pensó que a Rachel se le iba a pasar rápido lo que sea que le estaba pasando. Aunque parecía que no le pasaba nada.

Era jueves y casi no habían hablado. Salvo lo justo y necesario concerniente al trabajo.

"¿Quién es la novia de Cassandra?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel volvió esa noche del teatro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?" fue la pregunta con la que respondió la diva. Desde el sábado a la mañana, Santana no parecía seguir su ritmo de siempre. Solo iba a la universidad para regresar y no dejar a la diva sola un minuto.

"Perdón por estar en el departamento en el que vivo" dijo Santana confundida. "¿O pensaste que no iba a estar e ibas a recibir a Cassandra más temprano?"

"Puedo asegurarte que no paso el tiempo planeando como meter a alguien en este departamento. No me interesa ocultarte si estoy con alguien o no" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no me dices entonces quién es la novia de Cassandra?" preguntó Santana levantando un poco la voz.

"Es Shelby" dijo Rachel pasando de largo hacia su cuarto y encerrándose.

S&R

"No sé que le pasa últimamente, cada vez que le hablo, se enoja y se encierra en su cuarto" dijo Santana un rato después. Había llamado a la única persona que solía responderle.

"_¿No has pensado las cosas? Piensa, Santana." _dijo Quinn del otro lado.

"¿Qué piense qué?" preguntó Santana

"_Mira, nosotras llegamos mañana. Pero en vez de seguir pensando en como hacer que Rachel hable, intenta pensar que fue lo que pudo haberle molestado y mañana hablaremos" _dijo Quinn

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana.

* * *

Como Rachel tenía que estar en el ensayo y en la obra, no pudo pasar mucho tiempo del viernes con las dos rubias que llegaron después del mediodía.

"No entiendo que es lo que me has pedido que piense" dijo Santana sentándose en un restaurante.

Habían decidido esperar ahí a la diva para cenar.

"Que eres una celosa obsesiva y que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando a su alrededor." dijo Quinn

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Brittany y Santana se puso a explicarle.

"Obviamente, Santana dejó afuera muchas cosas" dijo Quinn cuando la latina terminó.

"¿Cómo que ella está enamorada de Rachel?" preguntó Brittany

"Si" dijo Quinn

"¿Y se acostó con Dani por qué cree que Rachel no siente lo mismo?" preguntó Brittany

"No creo, estoy segura" dijo Santana

"Sanny, Rachel está enamorada hace años de ti" dijo Brittany dejando a la latina con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Si, cuando te dije que huyéramos y me contaste que habías hablado con ella, pensé que te había hecho cambiar de opinión. Porque digamos, Rachel solía hacer todo lo posible para obtener lo que quería. Y me había dado miedo, porque me di cuenta que lo que ella quería en ese momento eras tú" dijo Brittany. "Pero después, cuando te dio el dinero para los pasajes, me sorprendí. Me di cuenta de que realmente te amaba porque te estaba dejando ir."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Si, realmente te amaba. Supongo que sigue haciéndolo. No creo que semejante acto acabe con sus sentimientos" dijo Brittany.

Santana miró a Quinn y después a Brittany.

"¿Ese es el cambio?¿Eso es lo que no me dijiste?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió cerrar la boca respecto a esto?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no me correspondía a mi decirlo" dijo Quinn. "¿Por qué crees que Rachel se encerró en su cuarto en cuanto te vio con Dani? ¿O por qué crees que te insistí en que le dijeras lo que sientes? Ella piensa ahora que nunca va a ser suficiente para estar contigo. ¿Cómo crees que puedo explicarle que en realidad te acostaste con tu ex novia por qué tienes la tendencia a cometer errores?¿O hacerle entender que en realidad sientes algo por ella sin decírselo con todas las palabras?"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo con Quinn. ¿Por qué te acostaste con Dani?" preguntó Brittany

"Estaba ahí, la vi, pensé que podía hacerme olvidar un rato a Rachel." dijo Santana. "Pero cuando la vi al día siguiente, y vi que por alguna razón eso la había lastimado, me quedé dura. Y después llegó Cassandra"

"¿Rachel no tendría que haber llegado ya?" preguntó Quinn mirando la hora.

"Tarda unos 15 minutos en cambiarse y desde el teatro hasta aquí en auto son unos 15 minutos más si no hay tráfico" dijo Santana. "Es viernes, así que tardaría un poco más"

"Si sacas esa cuenta, tendría que llegar una media hora después que nosotras lo hicimos, ya que llegamos aquí unos 15 minutos después de que terminara la obra." dijo Quinn

"No me cambies de tema" dijo Santana señalándola con el dedo índice.

"Te dije que pienses las cosas." dijo Quinn. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo a Rachel encerrarse en su cuarto? Fue el dolor, porque si, Santana, la lastimaste. Rachel no estaba dispuesta a contarte lo que sentía. Creo que nunca. Estaba contenta con solo ser tu amiga. Pero también estuvimos tratando de convencerla de que lo haga. Sobre todo Kurt, que es quien la ha visto sufrir más tiempo. Y de repente, tú apareces a la hora que ella desayuna, con tu ex novia sonriendo detrás. Por supuesto que la lastimaste, y tendrías que dejar de decir que no sabías porque. Porque en el fondo te diste cuenta."

"¿Por qué entonces llamó a Cassandra?" preguntó Santana

"Porque sabía que no podía llamar a Kurt, él podía llegar a decirte algo en cuanto te viera. Yo no podía venir. Mercedes está de gira. La más cercana era Cassandra." dijo Quinn

"¿Y Shelby?" preguntó Santana

"Shelby podría haberte asesinado" dijo Brittany. "Hasta yo lo sé."

Santana se quedó mirando la mesa ante las respuestas. Tenía mucho que asimilar.

"Eres tonta, Sanny, pero no tanto" dijo Brittany. "No entiendo bien porque te acostaste con Dani cuando se nota que estás loca por Rachel, pero tendrías que haberle dicho algo. Al final, estabas re ilusionada desde el momento en que te enteraste que también es lesbiana. Salvo que no te diste cuenta"

"En serio, Rachel ya tendría que estar aquí" dijo Quinn mirando hacia todos lados.

"Seguramente quiere hacer una gran entrada" dijo Santana

"¿No aprendiste nada?" preguntó Quinn. "¿No te diste cuenta que no es la misma de siempre?"

"Tengo hambre" dijo Brittany

"Pidamos, seguro que a Rachel le dan el tratamiento especial apenas llegue" dijo Santana haciendo una seña para que el camarero se acerque.

S&R

"¿Quieres dejar de pensar? No me dejas hacerlo" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn

"Son casi dos horas, Santana. Ella no llegó y no llamó" dijo Quinn. "Puede ser que siga dolida por ti, pero no nos va a dejar plantadas a nosotras."

"Apenas la vea voy a hablar con ella" dijo Santana. "No voy a cometer más errores, ten eso por seguro. Ya cometí demasiados"

"Oh, entraste en razón." dijo Brittany aplaudiendo.

"Vas a tener que trabajar y mucho." dijo Quinn

"Lo sé" dijo Santana hurgando en su cartera los dos celulares. "Tengo llamadas perdidas de Sue. Como 10 en cada número."

"Llama a ver que quiere. No quiero volver al departamento de Rachel con Sue Sylvester esperando y enojada porque no le contestaste" dijo Quinn

Santana marcó el número de Sue y esperó.

"_¿Dónde rayos estás?¿Por qué no me contestas el maldito teléfono?¿Por qué no estabas con Rachel?" _preguntó Sue apenas contestó.

"Cálmate Sue. La estamos esperando en el restaurante" dijo Santana

"_Ahh, la estás esperando en el restaurante. Bueno, lamento comunicarte que no va a llegar ni hoy, ni mañana, porque estuvo en un maldito accidente de tránsito. Así que trae tu latino trasero al hospital. Porque no puedo soportar esto yo sola." _dijo Sue cortando la comunicación.

Cuando Santana miró a sus amigas, Quinn ya no estaba en la mesa y Brittany la esperaba.

"Fue a pagar la cuenta, y a buscar un taxi." dijo Brittany. "Escuchamos los gritos"

Santana asintió y se levantó para ir al hospital.

**Continuará...**

**El día 7**

**18/05/14**

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, me confundí con los días. El almanaque y yo tenemos ciertos problemas de comunicación y además estaba completamente ansiosa por esta semana. _

_Bueno, ya está toda lista. _

_Y si, sé que van a tener que esperar hasta el domingo para leer la continuación, pero creo que vale la pena. Además ahí termina la historia._

_¿Qué más? No quiero extenderme mucho porque ya de por si el capítulo es largo. _

_Así que..._

_Gracias por las reviews de **harukais, Indianara, lopz **y **Guest.** _

_Gracias también por los follows y los favorites!_

_Nos vemos mañana, apenas pasen las 12 horas de Argentina, ya voy a estar subiendo el día 3. _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	3. Encerradas

**Título: ****Encerradas**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****8,538**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Primero se quedan encerradas en un armario, después en un ascensor y por último, sus amigos buscan la forma de ayudarlas a avanzar en su relación. La cual tiene mucho que ver con el encierro. Semana Pezberry día 3, "Locked In" (Encerradas)**

**Rating: ****M**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****14/05/2014**

* * *

******Encerradas**

Santana podría decir que fue casualidad ver entrar a Rachel en ese armario del conserje. Podría decirlo. Pero no lo dijo. No ese día.

"¡Berry!" gritó corriendo y entrando detrás de ella al armario. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Santana suspiró.

"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de clases?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Te estaba buscando para que no entres aquí. Los jugadores de football hicieron una broma. Saben que el profesor te manda siempre a este armario a buscar algo." dijo Santana. "Por suerte traje el celular" agregó sacando el aparato.

"¿A quién le estás escribiendo?" preguntó Rachel.

"A Puck. Es el que nos puede sacar sin consecuencias." dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué nos tendría que sacar?" preguntó la diva.

"Prueba la puerta, Rachel. Los idiotas la arreglaron para que se cerrara sola unos instantes después de que la abrieras y no pudieras abrir desde adentro." dijo Santana

"¿Y por qué no querías que entrara?" preguntó Rachel

"Sabes que no tendría que explicarme" dijo Santana pero vio la ceja levantada de Rachel. "Pero voy a hacerlo. Estamos a punto de llegar a unas regionales, en donde una muy sospechosa Quinn se ofreció a ayudarte a escribir canciones originales y nos puede dar el pasaje a NY"

"¿Esa es tu explicación?" preguntó Rachel

"No, esa no es mi explicación. Mi explicación es que...estoy tratando de ser una mejor persona." dijo Santana sentándose en el piso. "No me pidas que me explique bien, porque no puedo hacerlo. Pero desde que te fuiste del coro, herida por enterarte de que Finn te mintió, me siento mal. Muy mal. Quiero hacer cosas para poder demostrarte eso."

"Con razón no recibo hace dos semanas un granizado" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella.

"Si, pero no sirvió de mucho. La idea es que ellos vinieran en el recreo y te bañaran en granizados. Por eso estaba vigilando este pasillo" dijo Santana. "No puedo soportar que no cumplan mis órdenes, pero mucho menos voy a dejar que por querer vengarme porque no hicieron lo que les dije, seas parte de una broma. Pero no me hiciste caso"

"Es que me gritaste Berry, sabes bien que hubieras llamado realmente mi atención llamándome por mi nombre" dijo la diva.

"Si. Tengo que acostumbrarme a tu nombre" dijo la latina quedándose mirando el rostro de la diva.

"¿Qué va a pasar contigo cuando se enteren que me dejaste salir?" preguntó Rachel

"Nada. Ellos van a tener que pensar que es lo que va a pasar cuando se enteren que no cumplieron mis órdenes. Por suerte Brittany me lo contó. Y hay que ver que hizo un gran esfuerzo al recordarlo." dijo Santana

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si. El que arregló la puerta del armario fue Artie. A cambio de eso no recibía granizados algunos, e invitación a tres fiestas de populares." dijo Santana. "Es un buen chico, pero busca encajar demasiado en el mundo. Creo que a propósito averiguó para que querían esto, y así se lo dijo a Britt"

"¿Cómo Artie pudo arreglarlo?" preguntó Rachel.

"El ideó la forma de hacerlo y les dijo lo que tenían que hacer" dijo Santana.

"Gracias Santana" dijo la diva. "Por salvarme"

"Intentaré hacerlo más seguido" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Puck abrió desde afuera y las apuró a salir del armario. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el timbre del recreo sonara y los jugadores llevarían a cabo la broma.

Pero Rachel no estaba en su lugar y rápidamente se corrió la voz de que Santana había sido quien sacó a la diva de ese lugar.

Los jugadores recibieron una sorpresa, pulgas en la ropa deportiva ese mismo día. Hizo imposible la práctica. Sabían bien que Santana López había enviado un mensaje con eso.

* * *

Rachel esperaba que el ascensor cerrara su puerta, y se estaba relajando mientras las veía acercarse cuando una mano se metió entre las dos placas y logró abrirla.

Santana la miró enojada y sin embargo se subió con ella al ascensor y empezó a rogar que se moviera rápido.

Pero obviamente la suerte no estaba del lado de Santana, ya que primero iban solas y después, el ascensor se quedó entre su piso de destino y el anterior.

"Maldición" dijo Santana tocando el botón de emergencia una y otra vez.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo la miraba tratar de escaparse de ella.

La voz que salió por el parlante ubicado en el tablero no ayudó en nada a la latina. Decía que había un apagón en la ciudad y que no iban a poder restaurar el servicio hasta que ésta regresara.

La diva decidió sentarse, para estar más cómoda. Era NY. La luz podía volver en minutos, o demorar horas.

"¿Cómo puedes enviar ese mensaje antes de salir a cantar y besarlo en el escenario?" preguntó Santana sorprendiendo a Rachel. Había pasado media hora desde que Santana casi la asesina por un beso que no pudo evitar.

"Yo no lo besé. Él me besó" dijo Rachel. No era la primera vez que lo decía. Pero quizás fuera la primera vez que le entrara en la cabeza.

"Explícate" dijo Santana sentándose en la esquina contraria a la de la diva.

"¿Ahora quieres que me explique?" preguntó Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estaba cantando, Finn se acercó a mi como decía la coreografía, y yo miré al público. Cuando giré Finn tenía su rostro demasiado cerca mío para mi gusto, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera jugaría en contra. No me imaginé que el señor favorito de todos, se acercaría incluso más a mi y me besaría. Lo cual conscientemente sabía que también jugaría en contra nuestro en la decisión del jurado."

Santana se quedó mirándola fija unos minutos y estaba por hablar cuando Rachel le ganó de mano.

"Ese mensaje era cierto, Santana. No te considero solamente mi amiga. Me gustaría tener algo más contigo que una amistad. Y por tu reacción al beso, sé que también te gustaría tener algo conmigo. Pero..."

"No digas que lo arruiné." dijo Santana. "Igual sigo enojada"

"¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Ese idiota nos hizo perder toda la oportunidad y la única persona a la que todos uds. consideran culpable es a mi. Uds. no tienen lógica cuando encuentran una forma de atacarme" dijo Rachel.

"¿Jesse?"

"¿Crees que te mandaría ese mensaje para estar con él.?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Desde cuándo me crees tan mala persona, Santana?"

"Escuché por ahí que podrías hacer eso para vengarte" dijo la latina bajando su cabeza.

"Si ¿y pasar mi tiempo contigo los últimos meses qué fue?" preguntó Rachel. "Tendrías que saber muy bien que escuchar lo que dicen de mi los demás no es algo confiable."

"Lo dijo Mercedes" dijo Santana

"La que solo pasa tiempo conmigo porque me estoy haciendo amiga de Kurt" dijo Rachel. "No quiero estar con Finn. No quise besarlo. Ni siquiera respondí el beso, Santana. Pero siempre saltas a extrañas conclusiones. Sobre Jesse, está aquí cumpliendo el papel de amigo. Con él no pasó nada y no va a volver a pasar. Sabe lo que siento por ti"

"¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mi?" preguntó la latina

"Ahora no tengo ganas de explicarte, sigo enojada" dijo Rachel. "Y por más que me defiendas, van a echarme la culpa de eso por mucho tiempo"

"No. Porque si yo digo la verdad..." dijo Santana

"¿Cuál verdad vas a decir, Santana? Ilumíname con tu respuesta" dijo Rachel irónicamente.

"Realmente estás enojada" dijo la latina despacio.

"Desconfiaste de mi, Santana. Me dolió, me lastimó" dijo Rachel. No notó que la latina estaba moviéndose más hacia ella.

"¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que a mi también me dolió hacerlo? Sobre todo porque sentía que estabas jugando conmigo." dijo Santana. "Y mi corazón sentía como si lo estuvieras pisando porque él realmente se había puesto feliz con ese mensaje. Rachel todo lo que dije cuando estaba borracha, todo era verdad"

"¿Crees que yo no te dije la verdad? No podía acercarme a decirte lo de ese mensaje frente a frente" dijo Rachel. "Fue la única manera de hacerlo. Por si no lo notaste, desde que pusimos un pie en NY, no solo tengo a Finn detrás mío, sino también los tengo a Quinn, Schuester y extrañamente, Kurt. Están todo el tiempo detrás mío y cuando negué salir a cenar con Finn, se pusieron mucho peor."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cómo qué por qué?" preguntó Rachel riendo irónicamente. "Quinn me sigue porque Finn la dejó, supuestamente para ella Finn la dejó porque yo estoy persiguiéndolo. Antes de que digas algo, no es verdad. Sabes bien que a la única persona que estoy persiguiendo es a ti. Aunque quise invitarte al baile de graduación, sé que para ti era más importante no ir conmigo. Aunque te dejé muchas pistas."

"Lo sé. A mi me hubiera encantado ir contigo al baile de graduación" dijo Santana. "Pero...tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar si salgo del closet. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Kurt?"

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel "Y no voy a decir nada. Hemos hablado del tema. Has hablado del tema, Santana."

"Me gusta poder hablar contigo." dijo la latina.

"Por esa razón cuando Jesse me invitó dije que si." dijo Rachel. "Sabía que no te ibas a sentir celosa. No estaba segura todavía de que sintieras algo por mi"

"Hace mucho que siento algo por ti." dijo Santana

"No es momento, déjame terminar de explicar las cosas." dijo Rachel acomodándose para quedar frente a la latina, que ahora estaba mucho más cerca de ella. "

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"Finn me persigue porque se dio cuenta de que no estoy persiguiéndolo. Ese chico tiene ciertos problemas con la falta de atención. A él no le importa si yo siento o no algo por él, solo quiere que mi atención esté puesta en su persona. Según él su maravillosa persona" dijo Rachel.

"¿Hace cuánto que te diste cuenta de eso?" preguntó Santana. Desde el día en que quedaron en el armario, había temas que no habían tocado a pesar de que se comenzaron a ver casi todos los días y a escribirse mensajes.

"Desde que dijiste que perdió su virginidad contigo, más o menos" dijo Rachel. "Ya venía sintiendo menos por él. El casamiento de Carol y Burt, me di cuenta de que no quería estar con él. De que no quería ir a un casamiento con su pareja. Además digamos que siempre está obsesionado por el sexo. Y realmente nunca me siento atraída hacia él cuando las cosas deberían comenzar a calentarse. Es más, ese día del casamiento, antes de que nuestra amistad comenzara, realmente no podía dejar de mirarte"

"Yo tampoco. Incluso le había dicho a él que debía decirte la verdad" dijo Santana. "No quería que me odiaras más de lo que pensaba que lo hacía."

"Nunca te odié." dijo Rachel "Solo quería una amiga, y realmente no ayudaba demasiado a que al final de todo yo no soy la persona más popular del colegio y mucho menos que Finn se haya fijado en mi. No quiero mentirte, al principio pensé que sentía algo por él. Quizás fue porque una persona popular como él, con esa bondad escondida, me estaba prestando atención. Pero Finn tiene una forma de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas que está oculta tras su estúpida sonrisa. Y realmente, mientras más tiempo pasaba con él hasta el día que dijiste eso en el coro, menos ganas tenía de seguir a su lado. Por eso no fue demasiado difícil para mi dejarlo. Por eso tampoco fui a verlo después de que les contagiaste mononucleosis."

"Con razón. Quinn se puso loca, anotando cada cosa que recordaba después" dijo Santana. "Recuerdo que solía repetir, ¿por qué ella no está haciendo nada?"

"Es muy extraña tu amistad con Quinn" dijo Rachel.

"Eso podría decirse" dijo Santana

"Jesse sabe que somos amigas." dijo Rachel. "No quiero que te enteres por otro lado. No está ofendido ni nada. No quiere estar conmigo románticamente. Solo quiere ser mi amigo. Tuvo una epifanía o algo así en L.A y se dio cuenta del daño que me hizo. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que volvió a Lima y se ofreció a ayudarnos. Cuando le dije, ayer, la verdad, se puso feliz. No quiere que nada me detenga de encontrar mi felicidad. Él sabe muy bien que esperé que el beso de Finn terminara porque sería mucho peor cualquier otro tipo de reacción. Tienes que darte cuenta de que si le pegaba, o lo esquivaba, quedaría mucho peor"

"Hubiera valido la pena" dijo Santana.

"Lo sé. Pero era nuestra oportunidad, Santana. Nuestra oportunidad de llegar a los 10 primeros. Y él la arruinó y para todos uds. yo fui la culpable" dijo Rachel.

"Ya no es para todos, Rachel. Para mi me quedó claro que el único culpable es él." dijo Santana.

"Dejando eso de lado" dijo la diva despacio. "Solo quería que terminara. Quería que volviéramos a Lima y volver a escondernos para pasar tiempo juntas y esperar tu respuesta a ese mensaje."

"Es lo que quiero. Aunque puedo darte la respuesta ahora."

"No. Quiero terminar de explicarte."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana confundida.

"Schuester me está siguiendo a todos lados porque vio el momento en que rechacé a Finn. No solo para la cita que él organizó con el permiso de dejar el hotel, sino otros momentos que se han estado dando esta semana"

"Espera ¿Schuester le dio permiso para dejar el hotel cuando nos prohibió a todos hacerlo?"

"Si. Adora a Finn. Y según él, hoy, cuando estaba por salir al escenario, debo por lo menos ceder. Finn es un buen muchacho. Y no quedaría muy bien que me quitaran de la voz principal del coro si pasábamos a la final"

"¿Schuester sabía que Finn iba a besarte?"

"Eso parece" dijo Rachel. "Me dijo que intentara no rechazar nada en el escenario. Que yo debía saber muy bien que es lo que sucedería si lo hacía. Perderíamos puntos. No me di cuenta hasta que Finn puso sus labios sobre los míos que en realidad lo decía para que no rechazara de nuevo a Finn."

"Esto se va a saber" dijo Santana.

"¿Podrías esperar a enojarte cuando salgamos de este ascensor?" preguntó Rachel. "Solo quiero que ya que tenemos esta oportunidad, poder decir todo lo que queremos decir"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana que había sacado su celular y estaba enviando un mensaje.

"Gracias por hacerme caso" dijo la diva.

"No te preocupes, no estoy enojada. Pero Quinn, oh, esa si que va a estar enojada y en nuestra habitación va a genera un escándalo. Sobre todo si están todos juntos" dijo Santana asintiendo.

"No creo que Quinn quiera apoyarme en esto"

"Ella tiene un extraño sentido de la justicia."

"Kurt sospecha que algo está pasando conmigo. Y al ver mis constantes rechazos a su hermanastro, y escucharlos por parte de él, quiere saber quién me hizo olvidarlo"

"¿Te hice olvidarlo?"

"Santana..."

"Lo sé. Pero ¿qué quieres que diga?" preguntó la latina. "Te dije que ese mensaje me había hecho feliz. Desde que somos amigas, cada día estoy mucho más feliz. Cada cosa que haces, cada cosa que dices, queda grabada en mi como si lo quemaras en fuego. No tengo miedo de decir ahí afuera que eres mi amiga. Y sé que llegado el momento, si logramos ser algo más, tampoco voy a tener miedo de decirlo al frente de todos, porque me gusta cuando estás conmigo. Me siento segura cuando estás a mi lado. Por esa razón me enojó tanto lo del beso. Y lo de Jesse, dando vueltas a tu alrededor como un cuervo esperando que su presa muera así puede comer, también. Estoy celosa, si quieres saber la verdad. Antes del mensaje estoy celosa. Me pone loca ver a cada persona que se te acerca, salvo Kurt, porque sé que es gay. Por eso reaccioné así con lo del beso. Me puse loca."

Rachel asintió mientras miraba a Santana. La latina decidió que entonces debía acercarse un poco más a Rachel antes de continuar.

"Ese día, en el que nos encerramos en el armario y Puckerman nos rescató, cuando apareciste a la tarde por mi casa, con esas espectaculares galletitas de chocolote, quedé completamente sorprendida. Por un lado, porque nunca había probado unas galletitas así, y por otro, porque no pensé que hubiera sido gran cosa salvarte de ese ataque. Pero para ti si lo había sido, y verte en mi casa me llenó de algo que no había entendido. No ese día por lo menos, sino un tiempo después, cuando no podía dejar de pasar un día sin ti, sin hablar contigo aunque sea por un mensaje de texto. Ese día que analicé todo, me di cuenta que cuando apareciste en mi casa lo que había sentido era en realidad alegría." dijo Santana. "Eso es lo que me generas, Rachel. Alegría. Mis padres, no pueden creerlo, ya que desde que estás conmigo dicen que sonrió más. Creo que incluso sospechan que siento algo más que ganas de ser tu amiga"

"Santana" dijo Rachel agarrando las manos de la latina.

"Rachel. ¿querrías que cuando volvamos a Lima fuéramos a una cita?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Me encantaría. Siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a controlar el tema de los celos" dijo Rachel

"Si la cita va bien, serás mi novia, y ahí tendré todo el derecho de hacer escenas de celos." dijo Santana acercando su rostro al de Rachel.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel. "Igualmente si ese momento llega a ocurrir, cuando llegue a ocurrir, vamos a hablar del tema de los celos"

Santana sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de la diva. Cuando se tocaron, despacio, las dos cerraron los ojos. Pero no avanzaron mas que eso. Un solo roce de labios, porque las luces del ascensor se encendieron en ese momento y el mismo se empezó a mover.

Se pusieron de pie rápidamente y esperaron que se abrieran las puertas.

Se encontraron en el piso en donde estaba su habitación, y pudieron ver un escándalo en la puerta de la misma.

"Ya todos saben quienes tienen la culpa" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Esto va a ser más difícil para mi. Ahora no me va a dejar cantar nada el año que viene" dijo Rachel

"¿Quién te lo dice? Con Quinn de nuestro lado, nada malo puede pasarte" dijo Santana guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Como Schuester había pensado que iban a llegar a la final, y el jurado los dejó afuera de la misma, su vuelo iba a ser al día siguiente.

El profesor confesó que si, que él había ideado el beso en el escenario, pero que no iba a quitarles puntos (mal pensado de su parte, porque cuando Jesse volvió con mala cara de hablar con los jueces a los que conocía personalmente y una nota detallada de los puntos otorgados se reveló que el beso había sido el gran causante de que no accedieran a la final) insistió que Rachel le diera una oportunidad a Finn.

Todos ofrecieron una respuesta negativa. Y aunque el profesor y Finn dijeron que no era problema de ellos, la respuesta de _lo hicieron nuestro problema cuando nos quitaron la final e hicieron que le echáramos la culpa a Rachel_ de Kurt y Santana los hizo callar.

Finn decidió hacer un nuevo intento de invitar a Rachel a una cita y la diva, cuando estaba por contestar que no, vio que Quinn y Brittany le decían detrás del joven que dijera que si.

La cara de Finn fue genial cuando ella contestó afirmativamente y le dijo que la esperaba en un restaurante a la vuelta del hotel. Le iba a dar tiempo para ponerse bonita.

Rachel miró a las dos rubias, mientras Finn se alejaba, con una pregunta.

"Tú no te vas a aparecer en ese restaurante" dijo Quinn firmemente. "Nos vamos a aparecer todos y como fue una cita, Finn y Schuester van a tener que pagar"

"Y vamos a pedir lo más caro del menú" dijo Brittany asintiendo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la habitación en donde todos, menos Santana, se estaban cambiando.

"Yo me quedo contigo" dijo la latina sonriendo.

S&R

Cuando se quedaron solas, Santana decidió que lo mejor era continuar directamente con lo que habían empezado en el ascensor.

Pero Rachel tenía hambre.

"No vas a ir a la cita con Finn, y si Schuester se entera de que salimos..." dijo Santana

"Tienes razón" dijo la diva.

"Pero mejor que vivamos al límite. Después de todo, a esta altura hasta Sue Sylvester sabe de quien fue la culpa de que no pasáramos a la final. Y debes saber que es la mujer más feliz en todo Ohio." dijo Santana.

"Entonces vamos" dijo Rachel

"Además, Quinn me va a mantener al tanto de todo" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva.

S&R

Ellas tuvieron su propia cita. En otro restaurante cercano y hablaron rápidamente de otras cosas. Cosas que no eran importantes para su relación.

Volvieron al hotel hablando, tranquilas porque Quinn decía que todavía tenían tiempo para hacerlo. Que Finn estaba completamente enojado y sorprendido y que se estaban marchando de a uno para que él y Schuester, quien había sido invitado a una cena distinta pero terminó ahí, pagaran la cuenta.

Las dos morenas entraron en el hotel, notando que en la esquina había un grupo de gente y supieron que eran sus amigos esperando a los demás.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor y sintieron que subieron un poco, un nuevo apagón volvió a dejarlas atrapadas.

Esperaron escuchar la misma voz diciéndoles que estaba sucediendo y Santana aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Rachel.

"¿No te parece raro que las dos veces que nos quedamos atrapadas estamos solas?" preguntó la diva

"No me interesa" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y empujándola despacio contra la pared. "Ahora quiero hacer algo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando los ojos de Santana

La latina no respondió, solo acercó sus labios y finalmente, pudo conectarlos sin que las luces del ascensor se prendieran.

Las lenguas entraron a jugar minutos después, mientras las manos de Rachel agarraban el cabello de Santana y pegaba más sus rostros. Mientras las manos de Santana agarraban con más fuerza la cintura de la diva y apretaba más sus caderas.

Una de las manos de Santana fue a parar debajo de la remera de Rachel. Una de las manos de Rachel, fue a parar al trasero de Santana.

Y tan perdidas estaban las dos, que no notaron el regreso de la luz, ni el movimiento del ascensor, ni el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ni los ruidos que hicieron aquellos que las estaban viendo.

"Sexy" dijo Puck haciendo que la palabra entrara en sus mentes y se separaran. Con labios hinchados, despeinadas y coloradas, mirando a sus compañeros.

"Bueno, subamos rápido antes de que Finn y Schuester se den cuenta" dijo Quinn entrando y parándose al lado de la latina.

"Si, además traten de que no se enteren. Porque si lo hacen no voy a poder verlas de vuelta" dijo Puck entrando y tratando de pararse al lado de Rachel, pero no había lugar, y Santana agarró a la diva y la puso adelante de ella.

Por suerte, era un ascensor grande, pero la mitad del coro tuvo que subir en otro.

"Tendrías que haber dicho algo. Pero ahora podemos protegerlas mejor" dijo Quinn mirando a Santana. "No te preocupes por Finn, vamos a alejarlo de Berry"

"¿Por qué parece una mafia?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Porque en cierta forma lo somos" dijo Puck sonriendo.

* * *

Rachel y Santana siguieron viéndose en secreto, por lo menos hasta que las clases terminaran. Después de eso, pasaron cada momento de las vacaciones juntas. Por lo menos cada momento que las dos podían tener juntas.

Porque Quinn y Brittany, aprovecharon esos momentos para poder juntarse con ellas.

Quinn y Rachel tuvieron una extensa charla sobre el tema de Finn y a pesar de que las diferencias entre ellas no se arreglaron enseguida, para el nuevo comienzo de clases ya eran por lo menos, un poco más amigas.

Mientras tanto, Brittany era feliz al ver a Santana feliz.

Y los padres de la latina, quienes descubrieron la relación de casualidad, también parecían contentos.

Los padres de Rachel estaban más que felices, pero no dejaban que eso se demostrara al frente de la latina, ya que les gustaba hacerla sentir incómoda.

Kurt apareció en el último mes del verano y también comenzó a reunirse con las tres porristas y Rachel.

Cuando alguien preguntaba como empezó, por lo menos la amistad, todos reían al enterarse de que Santana se las había arreglado para quedarse encerrada en el armario del conserje el año anterior.

Fue así, que el último día de clases, Rachel estaba abrazando a Santana cuando una pregunta se le apareció en la cabeza.

"¿San?" preguntó la diva despacio. Por las dudas de que la latina se hubiera dormido del todo.

"¿Si?" respondió Santana acariciando la espalda de la diva.

"¿Por qué nos metiste en el armario del conserje cuando tenías tiempo de detener la puerta?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, sabías del sistema que habían preparado, y sin embargo dejaste que la puerta se cerrara" dijo Rachel

"No."

"¿No qué?"

"No es así"

"¿Entonces como es?"

"¿No quieres que nos besemos?"

"No, quiero una respuesta."

"Sin embargo yo quiero besarte"

"Pero yo no quiero besarte ahora, quiero una respuesta"

"Quería encerrarme contigo ese día en el armario. A pesar de que sabía que no ibas a saltar a mis brazos y a besarme en ese mismo momento, sabía que tenía una oportunidad si te explicaba las cosas"

"Igualmente me las podrías haber explicado si estábamos fuera de ese armario."

"Sabes que no es así. Que ibas a alejarte de mi si lo hacía."

"Intenta que no quedemos más encerradas en un armario." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana para que supiera que ahora si podían besarse.

* * *

La relación entre las morenas no era algo que muchos entendieran. Menos al inicio de clases, donde las dos podían ser vistas hablando muy juntas en los pasillos, a veces besándose y siempre alguien las protegía si a alguien se le ocurría hacerles algo.

Pero Finn escuchando una conversación de Quinn y Santana, sobre el comienzo de la relación de las morenas y después de haberlo hablado con Kurt, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería volver a encerrar a las dos en un armario.

¿Por qué? Solo Finn podía entender su propia lógica, pero Kurt no quiso contrariarlo. Hablando con Rachel, sabía que las cosas entre ella y Santana estaban tomando un rumbo que dentro de muy poco tiempo haría feliz a las dos. Y sabía muy bien que las dos estaban teniendo problemas para estar solas. La familia, las Cheerios, glee. Todo parecía conspirar para que ellas no pudieran tener la noche que necesitaban.

Y Kurt, que no entendía mucho que se veían a si mismas, si podía entender a su amiga. Sabía que Rachel amaba a Santana y por lo que había visto de Santana, en el tiempo en que estaba junto a ellas, la latina amaba a Rachel. La gran sorpresa de Kurt, fue cuando escuchó que Santana no presionaba a Rachel para sexo. Siendo casi el clon (no físicamente) de Noah Puckerman, cuando Kurt se enteró de que la latina no la presionaba y de que Rachel cada vez estaba con más ganas de que su relación pasara al siguiente nivel gritó de sorpresa. Rachel le dijo que era un exagerado, realmente lo era y se lo dijo. Él mismo se había dado cuenta.

Pero él sabía, que las cosas se estaban calentando entre las dos, y que no había forma de que las pudieran separar. Ni siquiera si alguien lograba que no llegaran a ese nivel.

Así que después de escuchar a su hermanastro y pensar mientras Finn intentaba convencerlo de que era lo mejor, decidió ayudarlo.

Finn casi salta de alegría cuando él dijo que lo ayudaría, pero Kurt decidió que iba a utilizar todo a su favor.

Así que le dijo y le exigió que solo espere hasta que él encontrara una buena manera de encerrarlas. Que él iba a planear todo.

Finn aceptó, simplemente porque sabía que él no lo podría planear demasiado bien.

Al día siguiente, Kurt caminó decidido a hablar con Quinn y Brittany. Tuvo que soportar las miradas de los jugadores de football cuando vieron que él se acercaba a la mesa de las porristas. La curiosidad de Rachel el resto del día tratando de saber que habían hablado. Y a Santana, mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo por haber vuelto a su novia curiosa.

Pero al final de todo, al día siguiente, recibió el mensaje de confirmación de Quinn y sonrió. Caminó hasta la habitación de Finn y le comenzó a contar su plan.

El quarterback aceptó contento y esperó que su hermanastro le dijera el día que iban a llevarlo a cabo.

Quinn le dijo que lo mejor sería planearlo el viernes, y ellas las dejarían salir el sábado, total tenían entrenamiento con las Cheerios.

Así que cuando el viernes a la mañana todo estaba listo, Brittany logró robarle el celular a Santana.

S&R

"**Encuéntrame en el armario donde comenzó todo a las 12:15. S" **ese fue el mensaje que recibió la diva mientras estaba en clases. Sabía que Santana solía escribirle en clases únicamente si tenía algo en mente, así que pensando en que podía hacer no respondió. Solo miró la hora y vio que debía salir en ese mismo momento hacia el armario.

Pidió permiso para ir al baño y miró de reojo a Kurt, por suerte se sentaba a su lado. Sabía que en el caso de que se demorara, él iba a recoger sus cosas.

Apenas entró en el armario, supo que había sido engañada. Un par de manos la atrapó por detrás y le puso una vendas en los ojos.

Casi llora al escuchar la voz de la persona que le pedía que confiara en ella. No pensó que haría esto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva.

"Es solo una sorpresa. Un poco tétrica, pero una sorpresa al fin" respondió Quinn. "Confía en mi."

Rachel asintió, la había convencido con la palabra sorpresa.

Quinn la hizo girar, con los ojos vendados y la sacó rápidamente del armario. Después de hacerla caminar por lo que fueron muchos minutos, y cuando escuchó que un mensaje llegaba al celular de la rubia, Quinn abrió una puerta más y la hizo caminar hasta una silla.

"Te voy a dejar atada, discúlpame por eso, pero es hasta que todo este listo. No queremos arriesgarnos a que veas la sorpresa." dijo Quinn despacio y Rachel supo dos minutos después de sentir las sogas alrededor de sus manos, atadas detrás de la silla, que estaba sola.

S&R

"**Encuéntrame en el armario donde comenzó todo a las 12:45. R" **Santana miraba sorprendida el mensaje. La diva no era de escribirle durante clases. Algo debió haber pasado.

Faltaban cuatro minutos y estaba a tres. Así que pidió permiso para ir al baño, mirando a Brittany que ese día estaba rara y dejó el aula.

Entró en el armario y lo encontró vacío, al girar para salir a esperar a Rachel en el pasillo, se encontró con Quinn.

"A ti no puedo atarte y vendarte, hasta que no entiendas. Tengo miedo de que me lastimes." dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Podrías ponerte esta venda en tus ojos?" preguntó Quinn entregando una venda negra "Prometo explicar todo cuando lleguemos al destino"

"¿Rachel está bien?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, te está esperando" dijo Quinn viendo como la latina agarraba la venda y la ubicaba sobre sus ojos. Giró para que la rubia la atara y se dejó guiar por su amiga.

S&R

Rachel escuchó que se abrió la puerta y dos juegos de pasos. Uno de ellos, se acercó y le desató las ataduras.

"Santana está por llegar" dijo Kurt despacio. "No queremos que nos mate. Nuestra intención fue buena. No te quites la venda todavía." agregó al ver que Rachel llevaba sus manos a sus ojos.

"Apenas ella llegue, vamos a contar la historia" dijo Brittany contenta.

"¿Qué historia?" preguntó Rachel.

"Vamos a explicarnos" dijo Kurt

La puerta volvió a abrirse y dos juegos nuevos de pasos se escucharon entrar.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy bien, San" dijo la diva.

Santana quiso soltarse de Quinn y sacarse la venda.

"Espera un segundo, S" dijo Quinn guiándola hasta la silla. "Les vamos a explicar lo que está pasando y después de eso, las dejaremos solas."

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina

"Deja las vendas puestas" dijo Quinn firmemente.

"Está bien. Pero te recuerdo que si no me gusta, me puedo enojar" dijo Santana señalando un lugar de la pared.

Los tres conspiradores giraron sus ojos y esperaron.

"Finn cree que si las encierra en el armario donde empezó todo, va a lograr que uds. dos se separen. En estos momentos, está caminando hacia dicho lugar, y va a escuchar una discusión de dos mujeres, cuyas voces no se parecen en nada las de uds. salir detrás de esa puerta. Va a ser difícil abrirla, pero cuando lo hagan, se van a dar cuenta que no están ahí" dijo Kurt

"Cuando Kurt me contó eso, también se acercó con una preocupación sobre uds. y decidimos juntarnos para que pudieran estar solas" dijo Quinn

"Así tienen sexy times" dijo Brittany.

Los tres notaron que las dos morenas se pusieron completamente coloradas.

"Tienen permiso de estar en este lugar hasta mañana a la mañana, cuando volvamos para el entrenamiento de las Cheerios. Tienen todo para pasar la noche" dijo Quinn

"Y sobre todo, tienen privacidad" dijo Kurt

"Esperamos verte a horario en el campo, López" dijo Quinn

"No quiero detalles" dijo Kurt

"Yo si" dijo Brittany

"Sáquense las vendas apenas salgamos" dijo Quinn y los tres caminaron hacia la puerta.

"Sus padres creen que van a quedarse en mi casa, toda la noche." dijo Kurt. "Así que, por favor, disfruten"

Ni siquiera esperaron dos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara, las dos morenas se sacaron rápidamente las vendas y se miraron a los ojos.

Santana se abalanzó sobre la diva, y la besó mientras la abrazaba y la tocaba, para asegurarse que estaba bien.

"Estoy bien, San" dijo Rachel cuando tuvo libre su boca.

"Voy a matarlos" dijo Santana corriendo hacia la puerta y notando que estaba cerrada comenzó a golpear.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel mirando su celular. Se lo habían dejado en las piernas y ahora brillaba con un nuevo mensaje.

"**No las va a escuchar nadie. No hay ninguna actividad planeada en ese lugar. Y en el caso de que la hubiera, en donde están, es imposible escucharlas. Por favor, aprovechen el momento. Tienen comida y pueden calentarla. Hasta microondas, televisión y un equipo de música. K" **leyó Rachel en voz alta.

"¿Y dónde rayos estamos?" preguntó Santana. En ese momento comenzó a observar el lugar. Era una habitación, no era muy lujosa. Había una cama con sábanas de seda (lo notó porque a ella le encantaban esas sábanas), notó los electrodomésticos en la habitación, incluso una heladera. Notó el enorme espejo y una puerta que seguro daba a un baño.

"Es el camerino vip del auditorio" dijo Rachel quien se había puesto de pie y miraba hacia todos lados. "Solo una vez pasé cerca y vi la puerta entreabierta. No dejan que nadie lo use. El rumor que corre es que es el lugar preferido de Sue Sylvester."

"Bueno, igual siempre les podemos echar la culpa a ellos" dijo Santana caminando hacia la cama. "Mira, un sofá" agregó señalando el mueble a su derecha.

"Tenemos todo, incluso ropa y nuestras cosas de la escuela." dijo Rachel viendo sus mochilas junto a la puerta.

"Importante lo de la escuela, Rach" dijo Santana.

"¿Crees que es cierto lo de Finn?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia ella.

"Es poco inteligente." dijo Santana. "Creo que si, su lógica funcionaría de esa manera."

"Hola" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"Hola" dijo Santana girando para comenzar a besarla.

S&R

Como todas las últimas veces en las que se encontraban besándose sobre una cama, el calor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a crecer y Santana empezaba a pensar en cosas horrorosas para que su entrepierna se secara.

Últimamente era imposible, pero sabía que hasta que Rachel no le dijera que estaba lista, no iba a seguir.

Así que mientras la diva mordía su esternón, Santana agarró su cintura y la sacó de encima de ella.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel sentándose rápidamente en la cama porque la latina se había levantado y se había alejado de ella.

"Lo siento. Pero...creo que necesito una ducha fría" dijo la latina.

"No la necesitas." dijo la diva levantándose y agarrando sus manos, para que se quede quieta.

"Si la necesito. Porque si no me calmo voy a hacer algo que tire nuestra relación por el inodoro, Rach" dijo Santana mirando los ojos marrones de la diva.

"Estoy lista, Santana" dijo Rachel despacio.

"No lo estás" dijo la latina. "Crees que lo estás porque estoy deteniéndome"

"No. Estoy lista." dijo Rachel arrastrando a su novia hasta la cama y sentándose en el borde, sin dejar de romper el contacto visual. "Creo que por eso Kurt y tus amigas organizaron esto. Hace un par de semanas que quiero decírtelo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no tenemos oportunidad de estar solas una noche. Y Kurt lo sabes"

"¿Has hablado de nosotras con él?"preguntó Santana.

"¿En eso te concentras? Si, he hablado de nosotras con él. He hablado con él porque quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando conmigo cada vez que nos besamos. Quise hablar con Quinn, sabes que me soporta un poco más, pero en cuanto le mencioné que tenía que ver con nosotras y besándonos salió corriendo gritándome que no quería imágenes mías desnudas en su cabeza. Y Brittany me escuchó dos segundos, antes de contarme una historia de un unicornio. Muy linda por cierto, pero completamente inútil para lo que me estaba pasando"

"¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo?" preguntó Santana

"Porque cuando estaba por decirte algo, siempre nos interrumpían y no quería ilusionarte para tener que esperar demasiado tiempo para que suceda." dijo Rachel. "Íbamos a estar frustradas hasta poder tener una oportunidad como hoy. Sé que quieres darme una primera vez tranquilas."

"Quiero que tu primera vez sea inolvidable" dijo Santana despacio, bajando la mirada para encontrar sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿Entonces?¿Sigues pensando que necesitas esa ducha fría?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Estás segura? No quiero que te arrepientas" dijo Santana volviendo a mirar los ojos de la diva.

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"Pero no quiero que sea forzado. No quiero que estemos pensando en que eso va a suceder" dijo Santana

"Si no te hubieras detenido, habríamos seguido. Quiero que sea así, nosotras dos perdidas en la otra." dijo Rachel

"Entonces volvamos a besarnos" dijo Santana.

"Medio como que ahora tengo hambre" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Yo también" dijo Santana. "De paso nos distraemos lo suficiente"

"¿Por qué necesitas distraerte?"

"Porque estoy nerviosa. Nerviosa de lo que va a pasar" dijo Santana. "Para mi no es tener sexo con mi novia, Rachel. Para mi va a ser hacerte el amor"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo. Quiero hacerte el amor, Rachel."

La diva sonrió y agarró el rostro de Santana entre sus manos, besándola despacio.

"Yo también te amo" dijo haciendo que la latina sonriera.

S&R

Sus amigos habían pensado en todo. Platos y vasos descartables para que no tuvieran que pensar en lavar. Los tiraron después de comer y volvieron a acostarse en la cama encendiendo la televisión.

Eventualmente se distrajeron de la programación para volver a unir sus labios.

Esta vez Santana no sacó de encima suyo a Rachel cuando sintió que la humedad se estaba saliendo de control entre sus piernas. Al contrario, decidió llevar sus manos debajo de la remera de la diva, quien ni siquiera intentó detenerla cuando llegó a su corpiño.

Santana no podía entender el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, de solo poder tocar los pechos de Rachel debajo de la tela. Por lo tanto, solo con el contacto de los pezones de Rachel en sus dedos, comenzó a gemir.

La diva estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Santana, por lo tanto, decidió sacarse directamente toda la ropa que estaba interrumpiendo los gemidos de su novia.

Cuando Santana la vio completamente desnuda, tuvo miedo. Miedo de lastimar a la persona que estaba al frente de ella, no sólo dándole la oportunidad de tocar su cuerpo, sino también de dejarla entrar en su alma. Porque para Rachel Berry, lo que estaba a punto de pasar (si es que Santana no se desmayaba de la felicidad antes) era entregar su alma.

Santana sabía que tenía toda la confianza de su novia con eso.

Rachel sabía que Santana había aprendido demasiado sobre ella y sobre si misma como para no tomar este momento a la ligera. Después de todo, recién le había dicho que quería hacer el amor. Así que esperó.

Santana recuperó su cordura y se desnudó despacio. Dándole a Rachel el placer de ver como cada prenda dejaba su cuerpo y otorgándole el tiempo de arrepentirse si así lo quería.

La diva, dejó todo miedo de lado cuando vio que Santana parecía tan nerviosa como ella. Sus manos temblaban mientras se sacaba la ropa.

Santana suspiró cuando finalmente estaba desnuda, si Rachel la veía con detenimiento, podría ver su excitación corriendo por sus muslos. Exagerando un poco mentalmente, por supuesto ya que ella sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en líquido por el calor que sentía.

Pero Rachel, solo la miraba fijamente desde su lugar, parada al frente de ella. Santana sabía que tenía que ver si estaba bien, y volver a guiar a la diva por el camino que estaban yendo.

Santana se levantó y se detuvo justo al frente de Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó despacio llevando sus manos a la cintura de la diva. Tenía ganas de poner sus manos en otros lugares del cuerpo que tenía enfrente, pero no podía, no todavía.

Rachel besó a Santana de forma hambrienta, solo quería sentir más de lo que ya sentía y dejarse llevar por la situación. Por lo tanto solo sonrió cuando volvieron a caer en la cama y se dejó acostar por Santana.

La latina se ubicó encima de ella, mientras besaba su barbilla y comenzaba a besar su cuello, mientras una de sus manos subía por su muslo y la otra acariciaba despacio uno de sus pechos.

Rachel no podía dejar que Santana hiciera todo. No podía dejar que solo ella misma sintiera placer. Así que imitó despacio sus movimientos. Quería disfrutar el sentir la piel de Santana en sus dedos, el sentir toda su piel sobre su cuerpo.

Despacio, justo en el medio de los dos cuerpos, sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Santana las llevó encima de la cabeza de la diva, apoyándola en la cama con suavidad, sin querer soltarla. Después, las manos que estaban libres se unieron y comenzaron a descender por sus cuerpos hasta soltarse en el momento en que llegaron a la entrepierna.

Se cruzaron rozándose una vez más, antes de hundirse en la humedad de la otra y comenzar a acariciar los labios que esperaban sentirla.

Santana no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Rachel, mientras metía dos de sus dedos dentro de su novia. No quería dejar de mirarlos. Quería saber que estaría bien.

La diva, metió dos de sus dedos dentro de Santana al mismo tiempo, mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir la intrusión.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina despacio.

"Es nuevo." dijo Rachel. "Dame un segundo"

Santana asintió y llevó sus labios al lugar debajo de la oreja de la diva, donde comenzó a besar para ayudar a Rachel a relajarse.

Igualmente, supo que cuando sintió los dedos de la diva dentro de ella moverse, era el momento de continuar.

Las palabras no significaban demasiado en ese momento. Si, Santana tenía que preguntar si Rachel estaba bien porque no quería lastimarla. Igual que no quería hablar. Pero el estado de la diva era mucho más importante. Había preguntado porque quería saber que no estaba lastimándola. Pero las palabras parecían romper el hechizo en el que estaban.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse mientras sus gemidos aumentaban, mientras sus manos se movían mucho más profundamente dentro de la otra, mientras el éxtasis comenzaba a alcanzar su punto máximo.

Santana no dejó que Rachel llegara sola a ese momento, apenas vio el placer reflejarse en su rostro, ella misma explotó y la acompañó durante todo el tiempo siguiente mientras ambas bajaban del orgasmo. Sus besos fueron una forma de agradecimiento y otra forma de decirle que la amaba.

Quizás Rachel, en la conversación que habían tenido antes, había entendido lo que ella quiso decirle en el momento en que declaró que quería hacerle el amor. Pero no le había dicho las dos palabras que quería decir hacía mucho tiempo.

"Te amo, Rachel" dijo en su oído despacio, llegando ella misma a un nuevo orgasmo solo por el simple hecho de poder decirlo.

* * *

Cuando sus tres amigos abrieron la puerta al día siguiente, encontraron a las dos morenas vestidas y abrazadas en la cama esperándolos.

Santana tenía puesto su uniforme de las porristas y fue arrastrada, literalmente, fuera de la habitación por las dos rubias porque tardaba en despedirse de la diva.

Kurt esperó que Rachel se pusiera de pie y agarró una parte de sus cosas así la acompañaba hasta su casa.

"Creo que elegimos un mal lugar para uds." dijo el divo mientras caminaban hacia la playa de estacionamiento. En una bolsa, Rachel llevaba las sábanas para lavarlas y devolverlas limpias el lunes.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel con una enorme sonrisa

"Porque ese lugar no tiene demasiada ventilación y el olor a sexo quedó ahí adentro." dijo Kurt. "Viendo tu cara, puedo notar que fue muy satisfactorio, pero Sue va a matarnos."

"¿Cómo consiguieron que Sue les prestara ese camerino?" preguntó Rachel. "Supongo que al devolverle las sábanas limpias el lunes, no se va a enojar tanto, ¿verdad? Le dejé una nota explicándole porque me las llevaba."

"Chantaje, Rachel. Es la única forma de conseguir algo de esa mujer." dijo Kurt. "¿Tus padres no van a sospechar nada cuando vean esas sábanas?"

"Mis padres son bastante abiertos sexualmente" dijo Rachel. "Además de que se van en un par de horas a otra luna de miel. Así que iba a tener esta noche y durante la semana para estar con Santana. Aunque Kurt..." agregó deteniéndose y mirando a su amigo. "Muchas gracias"

"No hay de qué." dijo Kurt recibiendo el abrazo que la diva le estaba dando. "Aunque hubiera sido mejor saber esa información antes"

"Noah se llega a enterar y va a exigir una fiesta. Creo que ya tuve demasiado con la del año pasado y no quería que Santana se enterara, salvo cuando finalmente estuviéramos en mi casa y a solas." dijo Rachel.

"Si quieres puedo planear algo para dejarlas encerradas ahí" dijo Kurt

"No va a hacer falta. Como dijiste, ese lugar tenía poca ventilación, si nos llegamos a quedar encerradas en mi casa va a ser bastante difícil sacar el olor a sexo para cuando mis padres regresen" dijo Rachel.

S&R

"¿Crees que Finn finalmente se va a detener?" preguntó Santana mientras corrían alrededor de la cancha de football.

"Ya queda mucho menos" dijo Quinn "Así que cualquier cosa que intente hacer a partir de ahora va a ser más complicada. Obviamente le va a costar meses darse cuenta de que Kurt en realidad no lo ayudó"

"¿Crees que puede quitarme a Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"No te dejó después del escándalo en NY cuando todos pensamos que lo del beso fue su culpa, no creo que te deje ahora que le puedes dar orgasmos" dijo la rubia.

"¿Y a ti quien te da orgasmos?" preguntó Santana.

"La otra noche le di uno. Me dijo que nunca había tenido uno" dijo Brittany. "Es como un unicornio feliz. Por suerte se lo di antes de que Kurt se acercara a pedirnos ayuda con esto, porque no creo que hubiera aceptado en caso contrario."

Santana se tropezó, casi se cae de cara al piso ante lo que escuchó, pero logró poner sus manos para detener su caída. Como fue justo delante de Sue, la entrenadora pensó que la latina quería hacer lagartijas, y puso a todas a hacer lo mismo que ella.

"¿Esa es tu reacción?" preguntó Quinn

"No, es que me temblaron las piernas" dijo Santana. "Hacerlo toda la noche fue muy agotador. Aunque no me quejo"

Quinn sacudió su cabeza y siguió haciendo lagartijas.

"Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te hubieras inclinado por el lado lésbico de la vida" dijo Santana bajando la voz.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mis experiencias con hombres han sido malísimas. Primero Puck que me deja embarazada la primera vez, después Finn que no te da ni un segundo de placer. Sam, es muy buen chico, pero me sentía absorbida por una sopapa cada vez que lo besaba.

"De acuerdo, no necesitaba tanta información" dijo Santana.

"Además, es impresionante el cambio que has tenido desde que estás con ella." dijo Quinn

"Lo sé. Me hace feliz" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Eso se nota. Sobre todo si usas una palabra como feliz y sonríes." dijo Quinn mirando a su amiga.

S&R

"¿O sea que teníamos la casa para nosotras solas toda la semana y sin embargo ellos no lo sabían?" preguntó Santana acostada boca abajo en la cama de la diva. Rachel solía ser muy buena en masajes, y sabía que ahora sería mucho mejor ya que podían involucrar actividades sexuales. Y Santana no tendría que salir corriendo cada media hora porque no aguantaba más las manos de su novia en su cuerpo, sin ganas de poner las suyas en el de ella.

"Tú tampoco lo sabías" dijo Rachel sentándose sobre el trasero de la latina, quien gimió al notar que estaba desnuda.

"Bueno, pero podrías haberle dicho algo" dijo Santana.

"Me gustó que hicieran eso por nosotras" dijo Rachel. "¿A ti no? Nos dieron la oportunidad de estar juntas sexualmente. Una hermosa noche. Encerradas pero al fin."

"Me gusta lo que hicieron" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos ante los dedos de Rachel desarmando un nudo.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel

"Creo que también querían aprovechar que Finn andaba con algún tipo de lógica que ni siquiera yo entiendo." dijo Santana.

"Yo creo que ni él entendía esa lógica, pero si conozco a Kurt lo suficiente, él debe haber sido la persona capaz de confundirlo lo suficiente" dijo Rachel. "Pero...ahora tendríamos que dejar de hablar de Finn y aprovechar el momento."

"¿No te parece raro que no estemos encerradas?" preguntó Santana

"Un poco. Pero me gusta saber que tenemos algún tipo de libertad en nuestra relación." dijo Rachel

Santana sonrió y se dejó masajear por la diva.

Rachel, antes de terminar, se acercó al oído de Santana para decirle: "Te amo, San"

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Día 3 de la Semana Pezberry y quería contarles que ya estoy escribiendo los multichapters. Pero ni idea de cuando voy a poder publicar._

_Bueno, haciéndolo cortito también...espero que les haya gustado y si, termina ahí. Jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews **KORE25 **y a **lopz.**_

_Muchas gracias también por los follows y favorites!_

_Ya voy a agarrar una de las cortas y contestar todas las reviews, pero...no tengo shots demasiados cortos. El más corto de esta semana fue el número 1._

_Espero que estén bien!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	4. Anónimos

**Título: ****Anónimos**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****9,467**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Las dos llegaron tarde a la partida del colectivo rumbo a Los Ángeles, pero solo una tenía un vehículo y da la idea de que hicieran el viaje juntas. En su auto. No fue casualidad. Pero se irá descubriendo. G!P Santana. Día 4 de la Semana Pezberry "Road Trip"**

**Rating: ****M**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****15/05/2014**

* * *

******Anónimos**

Santana López llegó corriendo al colegio, viendo como a la distancia el colectivo que llevaba a los miembros del coro hacia Los Ángeles a una competencia nacional desaparecía en la distancia.

Sabía que no la habían esperado tanto tiempo, demoró solo 10 minutos. Pero desde que se sabía su secreto, todos habían comenzado a dejarla sola. Maldito el día que no quiso acostarse con Finn Hudson y éste la desnudó, literalmente, al frente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

"¿Santana?" dijo una voz que la latina no creía que iba a poder escuchar nunca. No dirigiéndose a ella. Después de todas las veces que había implicado que esa persona tenía un miembro reproductor masculino, y al final terminaba siendo ella misma.

"Rachel" dijo despacio. "¿Llegaste tarde? Nunca llegas tarde a ningún lado"

"Se ve que es un día especial, porque me llamaste por mi nombre" dijo la diva sonriendo bajando del auto, al que había dejado en marcha. "¿Hace cuánto se marcharon?"

"Hará 5 minutos" dijo Santana mirando su reloj.

Rachel suspiró. Ella tampoco era una de las más queridas del coro, pero si querían ganar algo, generalmente la tenían a su lado.

"Bueno, por lo menos tengo tiempo para un café" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta del acompañante y volviendo hacia el lado del conductor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana confundida. "¿No estás preocupada?"

"Si. Al fin y al cabo en cualquier minuto comenzarán a llegar mensajes. A tu celular y al mío." dijo Rachel sentándose y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. "¿No vas a subir?"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?¿Sabes lo que harían si alguien te ve conmigo?" preguntó Santana

"¿Más de lo que me hacen cuando estoy sola?" preguntó Rachel

"No entiendo como lo soportas" dijo Santana.

"¿Vas a subir o no? Porque si no llegamos a esa competencia, seguramente nos van a tratar peor a su regreso, ya que no tienen 12 integrantes" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo rayos vamos a llegar a esa competencia?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy en un auto, Santana. Vamos a ir detrás del colectivo. Si lo alcanzamos y quieres viajar con ellos, te dejo bajar en cuanto paren. Si no los alcanzamos, volverás con ellos dentro de tres días si es lo que quieres. Yo, por lo pronto, no les quiero dar más razones para odiarme. Así que subes o te quedas" dijo la diva.

Santana se quedó pensando mirándola unos minutos.

"Está bien, pero también quiero café" dijo la latina subiéndose al auto y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

"Bien pensado" dijo Rachel saliendo del colegio rumbo al Lima Bean.

S&R

"Tenías razón" dijo Santana mientras esperaban el pedido. "Ya están enviando mensajes"

"Diles que no se preocupen, que vamos a llegar a tiempo para la competencia" dijo Rachel. "Schuester se muere si la pierde."

"Eso es verdad." dijo Santana. Rachel nunca la había mirado con desprecio desde que todo el mundo se enteró de su secreto y a decir verdad, eso fue hace casi un año atrás. No importaba que fuera una condición médica, todos la rechazaban. Menos Sue, que había obligado a las porristas a hacerle caso, declarándola la capitana del equipo. Pero en los pasillos, era bastante ignorada.

Pasaron a buscar sus tazas de café, y la latina pensando que manejarían así, caminó hacia la puerta. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rachel no estaba a su lado.

Al girar, la encontró sentada en una de las mesas.

"Pensé que saldríamos ya" dijo Santana sentándose al frente de ella.

"Santana...hay algo que me tiene intrigada" dijo Rachel seriamente. La latina casi se atraganta con el café pensando en que la diva iba a sacar el tema de su condición.

"Soy..." dijo Santana pero cerró la boca.

"No tienes equipaje" dijo Rachel. "Solo esa pequeña mochila que dejaste en el asiento de atrás."

Santana suspiró relajándose.

"Es que cuando me di cuenta que llegaba tarde, salí liviana para poder alcanzar el colectivo" dijo la latina.

"Entonces, si no te molesta, tendríamos que pasar por tu casa a buscarlo" dijo Rachel

"Eso sería genial. Pero ¿no tendrías que estar más apurada en alcanzar el colectivo?" preguntó Santana

"Tendría, pero por un lado vamos a llegar antes que ellos. Schuester los va a hacer parar en cualquier lugar que le parezca lindo y hacerlos cantar para ver si así se ganan algo para la comida." dijo Rachel. "No tienen demasiado presupuesto y Schuester no quiere quedar mal con los padres, haciéndoles pagar toda la comida. Por eso salieron dos días antes."

"Y si llegamos antes..." dijo Santana.

"Tendremos que pagar el alojamiento nosotras hasta que ellos lleguen. Igualmente me lo iba a tener que pagar yo sola, ya que ninguno quiere que duerma con ellos." dijo la diva terminando el café y mirando a Santana. "Si no quieres compartir habitación conmigo lo entiendo" agregó como un pensamiento de último minuto.

"Yo tendría que haber dicho eso" dijo la latina.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Empecemos este viaje. Tenemos dos días para llegar a L.A. y seguramente hacer algo entretenido en el camino sin que los otros nos molesten."

Santana siguió a Rachel confundida. Nadie le había dado una oportunidad así en meses y sin embargo, esta chica, parecía dispuesta a pasar tiempo con ella.

S&R

"Tu mamá me miraba raro" dijo Rachel cuando Santana volvió al auto y puso dos bolsos en el baúl, junto a dos bolsos de Rachel.

"No ve mucha gente conmigo últimamente" dijo Santana

"¿Dónde está tu auto?"

"En el taller."

"Bueno, por lo menos vamos a poder turnarnos para manejar. Si no te molesta eso, por supuesto"

"Para nada" dijo Santana.

"Ahora ¿por qué tu mamá no ve mucha gente contigo últimamente?"

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" preguntó Santana. Era una pregunta que le había entrado desde que dejaron el Lima Bean y no se había podido sacar de la cabeza.

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando de reojo a Santana y deteniendo el auto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la latina.

"Tengo que activar el gps. ¿Crees que viajo muy seguido a Los Ángeles?"

Santana notó en ese momento que se encontraban en la ruta, justo a las afueras de Lima.

"Tienes razón. Pero me podrías haber dicho."

"Lo siento. Tienes razón" dijo Rachel.

"Compartiremos los gastos ¿verdad? No me gustaría que me lleves y me traigas como si solo fuera una parte más del auto."

"Bueno" dijo Rachel terminando de configurar el gps y esperando que marcara las rutas. "Elige una y nos vamos." agregó al ver todas las opciones que tenían.

"Elijamos cuando lleguemos a la bifurcación" dijo Santana observando el mapa

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva acelerando el auto. "Ahora, ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?"

Santana no se esperó la pregunta. Pero si Rachel no estaba enterada, cosa que no creía cierta, era mejor que se lo dijera a la salida de Lima, que más adelante.

"De mi condición" dijo Santana rápidamente tratando de sacar el tema de la mesa. Bueno, de la consola del auto.

"¿Tu condición?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Ya sabes...mi...intersexualidad"

"Ah, si. Lo sabía. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Qué cuál es el problema?"

"Si no veo uno en lo que me estás diciendo"

"Rachel, soy una paria desde que..."

"No creo que seas una paria." dijo la diva interrumpiendo firmemente a Santana. "Simplemente eres incomprendida. Es la secundaria, después de todo"

"Por supuesto que lo verías así"

"La paso peor que tú en esos pasillos. Pero siempre pienso, que en un año y medio más, estaremos fuera de este lugar. ¿No es una buena perspectiva?"

"¿Cómo lo soportas?¿Pensando en el momento en que te irás?"

"Por supuesto. Es la única forma que conozco."

"Pero en tu caso, Rachel, eso se irá contigo. Irás a NY, como siempre dices que lo harás, y a nadie le va a importar lo que pasó en la secundaria. Yo estaré con esto toda la vida"

"Es cierto. Pero...siempre va a existir alguien que te va a querer por lo que eres en el interior, no porque tengas un miembro masculino o no"

"¿Por qué eres tan positiva en eso?"

"Porque es lo que yo pienso, Santana. Digamos, por ejemplo, a mi no me importa tu condición. Has demostrado que eres una persona con sentimientos y buena."

"Dile eso a quienes decían que eran mis amigas"

"¿Lo dices por Quinn y el rumor de que eras el verdadero padre del bebé?"

"¿También lo supiste?"

"En McKinley los rumores corren rápido y duran más si son ciertos. Ese rumor se dejó de correr enseguida, por lo tanto supuse que no era cierto"

"Tienes razón. Quinn no supo de mi condición hasta que el chico maravilla se vengó de mi rechazo."

"Finn es un idiota. Realmente. Mira que echar a la calle a una joven de 16 años embarazada porque no era el verdadero padre del bebé. Después de todo, tendría que haberle dado la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar donde quedarse antes de tirar todo en el jardín delantero y que ella lo encuentre cuando volvía a buscarlo."

"Quinn pensaba que tú tenías intenciones de estar con Finn. Pero ahora que pienso en lo que dijiste de los rumores, ¿eres lesbiana?"

"Eres la única que no lo asumió. Pero si, lo soy. En realidad..."

"¿En realidad?"

"No me importa el sexo de una persona. Me importa su interior y su mente. Nunca podría haberme fijado en Finn, porque sus neuronas parecen haber faltado a la clase de crecimiento desde el día que nació. Quinn, por ejemplo, es bastante inteligente, pero por más que eso pueda resultarme atractivo, como persona no la encuentro linda y me produce rechazo."

"Interesante" dijo Santana quedándose en silencio.

"¿Te molesta que sea lesbiana?" preguntó Rachel unos minutos después.

"No, para nada. Simplemente me quedé pensando en lo que veías atractivo de una persona." respondió Santana rápidamente. Después de todo, esta chica no sentía rechazo hacia ella y desde que la latina había caído en desgracia, Rachel era la única que solía dirigirle la palabra. De vez en cuando en los pasillos. Las dos lo sabían.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva mientras miraba el gps que le decía que estaba viajando casi a velocidad no permitida, con una voz que no le gustaba demasiado.

"¿Por qué qué?"

"¿Por qué te quedaste pensando?"

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué Quinn te odia tanto?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta" dijo Rachel bajando un poco la velocidad. "No lo sé. Primero pensé que fue por los rumores de que a mi me interesaba Finn. Después pensé que cuando supiera la verdad, no iba a odiarme tanto, pero parece que el embarazo le trajo más odio hacia mi. Para terminar, a pesar de que todos supieron enseguida que fue Kurt quien dijo la verdad sobre la paternidad, Quinn hizo todo lo posible para que yo fuera culpada. Aún cuando no hice nada. Así que desistí de pensar cual es la razón de su odio hacia mi."

"Quinn está bastante obsesionada contigo." dijo Santana despacio. "No me sorprendería si es porque siente algo por ti y no puede demostrarlo por lo estricta que es su familia."

"Quinn tiene que encontrar una forma más pacífica para poder hacer fluir su ira" dijo Rachel. Volvió a mirar de reojo a la latina y notó que bostezaba otra vez.

"¿Por qué no duermes?" preguntó la diva y Santana asintió.

S&R

"Santana, Santana, despierta" decía Rachel tocando despacio el hombro de la latina.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó tratando de despertarse y rogando que su sueño no se hubiera manifestado físicamente. Pero si lo había hecho, aunque al mirar a la diva vio que tenía la vista fija en sus ojos.

"Acabo de ver algo que no podrías creer. Así que quería despertarte, creo que te va a gustar vengarte de esto. Y a Sue más." dijo Rachel volviendo a poner en marchar el auto.

Santana miró la hora en la consola y vio que recién era la 1 del mediodía.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana tratando de saber si la diva había escuchado sus gemidos. Sabía que mientras soñaba podía llegar a hablar, pero la diva parecía excitada por algo.

"¿A quién se le ocurre dejar viajar a Schuester con tantos alumnos?" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana.

"Voy a dar media vuelta y verás. Nos pueden llegar a ver, pero nadie conoce este auto. Me lo compraron hace poco. Mi consejo es que filmes lo que estás a punto de ver."

"Mi celular no tiene tanta carga" dijo Santana agarrando el dispositivo y viendo que tenía varios mensajes. Muchos eran de su madre tratando de entender que había sucedido y porque se iba en auto con una compañera. Había solo uno de Brittany y nadie más.

"En mi bolso, ahí atrás, hay una filmadora. Es de las pequeñas. Espero que no se hayan ido." dijo Rachel

Santana se estiró, todavía tratando de despertarse, para agarrar el bolso.

"Bien, explícame" dijo Santana sacando la cámara y buscando el botón para encenderla. Cuando lo logró, miró a través de la pantalla y enfocó a Rachel. Fue ahí que notó que pasaban por un restaurante, en donde un colectivo estaba estacionado.

"¿Tiene que ver con ese colectivo?" preguntó Santana enfocando hacia adelante.

"Por supuesto. Es el colectivo de McKinley" dijo Rachel

"Sabes que no hay presupuesto para tener un colectivo propio, así que alquilan. Por lo tanto a sus costados no dice nada. Y es un colectivo amarillo, como muchos otros de muchos colegios del país." dijo Santana mientras la diva giraba nuevamente en U y disminuía mucho la velocidad.

"Lo sé. Pero cuando pasé la primera vez, lo hice despacio. Pensando en que podrían ser ellos. Iba a despertarte hasta que vi lo que vas a ver ahora." dijo Rachel. "Así que es mejor que comiences a filmar. Primero enfoca el auto azul, que está a dos de distancia del colectivo."

Santana cerró la boca e hizo lo que Rachel le decía.

Pudo ver a Noah Puckerman parado al lado del auto azul, y haciendo un poco de zoom notó que estaba con una mano cerca del tanque de gasolina de dicho auto. Ampliando un poco el plano, siguió la manguera hasta el colectivo amarillo, que estaba siendo custodiado por Finn Hudson y William Schuester, en el lugar en donde se encontraba el otro extremo de la manguera, y por el resto de sus compañeros del coro vigilando que nadie se apareciera.

Cuando terminaron de pasar, vieron a Quinn y a Brittany en una esquina, y la rubia más pequeña estaba girando sus ojos hacia el auto.

Santana apretó el botón para detener la filmación.

"Acelera" dijo Santana bajando su cabeza para que no la vean. Era la que estaba más cerca.

Rachel aceleró y se alejó rápidamente de la playa de estacionamiento y de su restaurante.

"Casi nos ve Quinn" dijo Santana sentándose mejor.

"¿Los filmaste?" preguntó Rachel

"Por supuesto. ¿Robando gasolina? No sabía que Schuester había caído tan bajo."

"¿Sabes hasta que punto llegó el presupuesto que le otorgaron?"

"No."

"Simplemente al punto de las habitaciones de hotel. Y nada más."

"¿Por qué no nos dijo?"

"Seguramente todos ellos lo saben. Digamos que si no no estarían haciendo guardia."

"Por la cara que tenía Quinn, fue toda una sorpresa"

"Pensé que era su cara normal."

"Si, también. Pero no le debe estar haciendo demasiada gracia estar vigilando para que no los descubran. Pero yo no sabía nada"

"Yo tampoco"

"¿Crees que no nos lo dijeron a propósito?"

"Creo que no nos lo dijeron para que paguemos. Seguramente mi divismo y yo no íbamos a soportar perder tiempo robando gasolina"

"Espera, Rachel. ¿Y los trajes?" preguntó Santana. "Si el presupuesto solo abarca las habitaciones..."

"Los trajes los hicieron con lo que Finn ganó en la cabina de besos en San Valentín."

"Pero...no me tomaron medidas ni nada"

"Santana, ¿ves esas dos cosas que cuelgan en la puerta detrás mío?"

La latina giró y vio dos perchas, tapadas con una tela negra, bastante gruesas.

"¿Son tus trajes?"

"Nuestros trajes" dijo la diva. "A mi tampoco me habían dicho nada, y hace dos semanas me llegó un mail, de un correo que todavía no puedo descubrir su procedencia, con los moldes y las fotos de los trajes. Y con tus medidas. Me dijeron que los del coro ya estaban hechos, salvo los de nosotras dos. Si nosotras dos íbamos sin los trajes, igual iban a poder participar porque íbamos a ser 12, pero nosotras pasaríamos vergüenza."

"Eso es cariño. Es impresionante como nos quieren"

"La persona que me envió el mail, dijo que fue Brittany quien le dijo todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que no quería que te lastimaran más."

"Supongo que fue esa persona la que te hizo encontrarme."

"En realidad..." dijo Rachel dudando un poco. "Yo estaba por llegar temprano. Tenía hasta la excusa preparada por si preguntaban por los trajes. Pero cuando estaba por salir de mi casa, llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido, diciéndome que considerara la posibilidad de hacer el viaje en mi auto y con alguien más. Se me ocurrió responder, preguntando quien era el remitente. Solo me respondieron que parecía que alguien iba a llegar tarde, por pocos minutos y que no iban a esperar. Y que esa persona eras tú. No necesité más y dije que si. ¿Por qué crees que llegué justo detrás tuyo? Estaba esperando en la esquina, te vi correr."

"Esto se vuelve extraño" dijo Santana

"Bastante. Si no me crees está la conversación en el celular."

"Te creo" dijo Santana rápidamente. Al ver que el dispositivo de la diva era el mismo modelo que el suyo, preguntó si tenía un cargador.

"Si, en la guantera" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo los viste?" preguntó Santana terminando de conectar el cargador al auto y a su celular.

"Estaba por desviarme por otra ruta, cuando vi el restaurante desde lejos. Tengo hambre, así que estaba por detenerme cuando vi el colectivo amarillo. Cuando bajé la velocidad para entrar en la playa de estacionamiento, vi a Finn y a Schuester y seguí de largo."

"Ahora que nombraste la comida, también tengo hambre. Y ese vídeo va a ser genial" dijo Santana mirando la filmadora.

S&R

Se detuvieron unos 50 kilómetros más adelante, en otro restaurante que parecía a simple vista un poco mejor que el anterior. Además de que podían ver el auto desde donde se habían sentado.

"¿Crees que intentarán detenerse aquí también?" preguntó Santana

"Realmente no lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme. No sé donde va a haber una estación de servicio cerca. Y además, desde aquí podemos escapar sin que nos vean" agregó señalando una segunda puerta que estaba cerca.

"¿Vas a estar así todo el viaje?"

"No quiero que nos roben gasolina. Y tengo miedo de que si nos ven viajando solas, nos quieran meter a alguien más. Pero si quieres viajar con ellos."

"Oh, no, la verdad que no. Simplemente no sabía si estabas pasando este viaje bien"

"No me quejé en ningún momento. Al contrario. Es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo con alguien sin que me insulten o algo, así que puedo ponerme nerviosa por unos minutos."

"No te preocupes. Yo también me siento nerviosa. Aunque es bueno, ¿no?"

"Bastante bueno" dijo Rachel mirando como el celular de Santana comenzaba a sonar.

"Disculpa, es mi madre" dijo la latina levantándose para contestar el teléfono.

S&R

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Rachel esperando a Santana parada al lado de la puerta.

"Si." dijo Santana sonando cortante.

"¿Seguimos?" preguntó la diva.

"Si."

Se subieron al auto, Rachel manejando nuevamente, y mientras salían de la playa de estacionamiento vieron entrar el colectivo del colegio, manejado por Schuester.

"Ni siquiera contrataron a un chófer." dijo Rachel. "¿Sabes que los pueden detener y él no tiene el permiso necesario para hacer un viaje a través del país?"

"Si" dijo Santana

"Santana, ¿qué está sucediendo? Porque estábamos bien. Entiendo que no sea la mejor compañía, pero..."

"¿Por qué aceptaste sin ninguna pregunta este viaje a través del país conmigo? No es que mucha gente quiera acercarse conmigo. Brittany y yo solo hablamos por teléfono porque no puedo defenderla y Quinn no quiere saber que sigue comunicándose conmigo"

"Porque prefería, aunque sea, un viaje silencioso entre nosotras dos. Que un viaje en un colectivo lleno de personas que me están atacando todo el tiempo" dijo Rachel. "Si te molesta, Santana, sabemos donde están, y voy y te dejo."

"Pero alguna razón...alguna razón tienes que tener" dijo Santana

"Si, la razón de poder hablar con alguien que no crea que soy un maldito engendro porque soy lesbiana y mis padres son homosexuales. La razón de que puedas hablar con alguien a quien no le importa tu condición, que solo ve la persona que eres y que no le molesta."

Santana por un momento pensó que Rachel estaría enojada, pero todo lo dijo calmada.

"Yo no tengo amigas, Santana. Creo que quizás también tuve una razón egoísta para hacerlo. Pensé que quizás podríamos hacernos amigas." concluyó Rachel acelerando el vehículo.

"No quería sonar tan...mal, Rachel. Lo lamento. La conversación con mi madre no fue demasiado buena. Ella está paranoica desde el día que se supo mi condición. Y me hizo un montón de preguntas, y piensa que estás gastándome una broma."

"¿Le dijiste quien soy?"

"Si, ahí pareció calmarse"

"¿Entonces?"

"La paranoia de mi madre es contagiosa. Los primeros meses no fueron buenos."

"¿En qué sentido?"

"En el sentido de que encontrábamos amenazas en el buzón de mi casa, de que he terminado en el hospital con el cuerpo lleno de moretones hasta el día que Sue me nombró capitana y amenazó con echar a las personas que me lastimaran. Mis padres recibieron llamadas de otros padres. Incluso llamaron los Fabray, preguntando si yo era la que había dejado embarazada a su hija. Nos llamaron a todas horas, Kurt y Mercedes..."

"¿Qué hicieron esos dos?" preguntó Rachel. Sabía que si aparecían en un mal momento los dos juntos era para peores momentos.

"No importa. ¿No quieres que maneje?" preguntó Santana

"Si quieres cambiamos al atardecer, o después de que nos detengamos a cenar. Si seguimos a este ritmo, el gps está marcando que podremos llegar mañana. Cuando salimos de Lima decía que era un día y 8 horas. Ya casi pasamos 5 encima del auto."

"¿No vas a insistir?"

"Supongo que querrás contarme esas cosas cuando estés lista o quieras. Si tienes problemas con la confianza y mi persona, puedo decirte una cosa. Tener 8 años, y responder el teléfono de tu casa para escuchar a un hombre decir que si no nos íbamos del pueblo, iban a matar a la niña. Y por la niña, se referían a mi, Santana. Yo no podría hacer una broma, jamás. Como te dije, me interesa la persona. Y demasiadas bromas sufrí yo como para poder hacerle algo a alguien sin razón alguna."

"Rachel, tienes razones"

"¿Cuál?"

"Te traté bastante mal..." dijo Santana

"¿Y?"

"¿Y?"

"Mira, Santana, cuando todo lo de tu condición explotó, y comenzaste a tratarme mejor, me sentí bien. Me asusté cuando me enteré que Sue te había nombrado capitana y que ibas a mantener el puesto por más que Quinn volviera. Pensé que volvería a ver a la Santana López de antes, pero sin embargo, sacaste a todos los que pudiste de la lista de granizados, yo incluida. Así que continuaste en ese nivel, tratando de proteger a los que más podías. Si Quinn hubiera vuelto al puesto de capitana, puedo asegurarte que a esta altura del año estaría usando antiparras para que los granizados no me entren en los ojos."

"Gracias"

"No, de nada. Aunque no sé porque me agradeces"

"Porque recibes un mensaje anónimo diciendo que hagas cosas por mi y las haces"

"También es por mi, recuerda, un poco egoísta de este lado." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

Se detuvieron a cenar mirando sus celulares, en los cuales los mensajes de sus compañeros le decían lo bien que la estaban pasando.

"Creo que están haciendo alarde porque en realidad la están pasando muy mal" dijo Santana riendo y levantando el rostro para ver a Rachel. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al ver que la diva miraba con las cejas fruncidas el celular.

"Otro mensaje de esa persona anónima" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué dice?"

"Dice que vayamos a un hotel, que no es al que van a ir ellos y que cuando lleguemos, digamos que tenemos una habitación reservada a nuestro nombre. Y que además, tienen que darnos un paquete que contiene dinero para nuestra estadía."

"A ver" dijo la latina estirando la mano. Rachel le dio el teléfono y Santana emitió una risa a través de su nariz al ver le número. "Tendría que haberlo sospechado"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Es Sue"

"¿Qué?"

"Sue Sylvester. Mira" dijo Santana buscando en su celular el contacto de su entrenadora y mostrándole las dos pantallas a Rachel. El número era el mismo.

"Es una persona complicada." dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué no me dijo que era ella."

"A Sue no le gusta para nada demostrar que tiene algo de bondad. Lo que me pregunto...si, ya entiendo"

"¿Qué?"

"Últimamente todos los ataques de Sue al coro han sido cuando tú no estás presente." dijo Santana. "Yo ni siquiera tengo que pedirle que trate de no lastimarte o hundirte más"

"¿Hundirme?"

"Es Sue, ¿Qué pretendías? Esa mujer odia a Schuester." dijo Santana devolviéndole el teléfono.

"Pero...¿por qué me protegería a mi?"

"Porque yo se lo pedí. Cientos de veces. Desde que me nombró capitana. No quise sacar a todos de la lista de granizados." dijo Santana. "Solo quise sacarte a ti, pero Sue me dijo que si lograba hacerlo, iban a correr más rumores por todo el colegio y sería peor. Tendría que sacar a todos."

"¿Por qué a mi?"

"Porque eres la única que no buscó vengarse por lo que yo había hecho antes de que se supiera mi condición. Ni siquiera te burlaste de la misma, Rachel. Sé que te pregunté si no lo sabías, y que por eso estabas conmigo, pero es que es sorprendente realmente."

"¿Sorprendente?"

"Rachel, nos conocemos desde niñas, casi todos los que estamos en el coro. Y sin embargo, siempre te traté mal. Cuando tuviste la oportunidad de destruirme, de burlarte de mi como lo hacían todos los demás, no lo hiciste. Así que busqué una manera de devolver el favor. Lo sorprendente en realidad, es que no me atacaste y no me hiciste sentir sola. A veces solo me bastaba mirarte desde lejos cuando estaba pasando un mal momento y me dabas fuerzas, ni siquiera hacía falta que me miraras."

"Santana, yo no soy inspiración de nadie"

"Si lo eres" dijo la latina. "Quizás no te des cuenta, pero para mi lo eres."

"Gracias, Santana." dijo Rachel colorada y casi estupefacta. "Es lo más lindo que alguien ha dicho sobre mi. Alguna vez"

"Gracias a ti" dijo la latina.

S&R

Cambiaron de chófer después de cenar y siguieron rumbo a la ciudad L.A.

Encontraron en el dial una radio que pasaba rock clásico y fueron escuchándola hablando de las distintas canciones que podrían llegar en el coro.

Hasta que una nueva hora llegó y pasaron las noticias locales.

"**Y las autoridades están buscando a un colectivo sin identificación que ha estado robando gasolina de distintos autos en playas de estacionamiento. Se sabe que en algún momento entraron a Missouri así que se les pide que estén atentos" **

"Increíble, ya salen hasta en las noticias" dijo Rachel

"Tendrías que darle algo a cambio a Sue." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo qué?"

"La oportunidad de que sepa eso." dijo la latina señalando a la radio.

"Tienes razón." dijo la diva enviando un mensaje rápido a Sue Sylvester, sin decirle siquiera que sabía quien era, pero al fin y al cabo, la mujer tenía que tener una satisfacción.

"¿Crees que llegarán para la competencia?" preguntó Santana "Después de todo, están cometiendo errores, la policía está buscando un colectivo que roba gasolina"

"Si tienen radio, seguramente ya se dará cuenta."

* * *

Para el momento en que amanecía, Santana seguía manejando y quería un café, además de cambiar de lugar con Rachel.

Según el gps, ya estaban cruzando Texas, lo que sería algo bastante corto. Vio un pequeño bar, y el anuncio que servían café.

Estacionó en la playa de estacionamiento, y despertó a Rachel que dormía acurrucada en el asiento del acompañante con una manta que tenía en el bolso.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó la diva frotándose los ojos.

"Como las 8 de la mañana. Y estamos en Texas" dijo Santana.

"Bueno" dijo Rachel.

Se bajaron a desayunar y volvieron al auto casi media hora después, en los que Santana ocupó el lugar del acompañante, acurrucándose como lo había hecho la diva.

No habían hablado demasiado porque Rachel estaba tratando de despertarse y Santana tratando de no dormirse hasta acomodarse en el auto.

S&R

Santana abrió los ojos y se encontró con enormes edificios y luces encendiéndose, mientras el sol tiraba rayos naranjas.

"¿Qué ciudad es esta?" preguntó Santana preocupada.

"Los Ángeles" dijo Rachel

"¿A qué velocidad viajaste?" preguntó Santana enderezando el asiento y mirando a su alrededor.

"Normal. Simplemente cuando estaba por detenerme para que almorcemos, estabas profundamente dormida y el gps indicaba que faltaban 4 horas. Así que decidí solo cargar más gasolina y seguir viaje, compré unas barras de cereal. Sé que no es mucho, pero están ahí." agregó haciendo una seña hacia el asiento de atrás.

"¿Quieres que inserte la dirección del hotel en el gps?" preguntó Santana frotándose los ojos.

"No, hasta me detuve para hacer eso cuando pasé el cartel que decía _Bienvenido a Los Ángeles_."

"Genial" dijo Santana. "No veo la hora de llegar y que podamos darnos un baño, ahora"

S&R

Tuvieron problemas con la habitación que les habían reservado, no había más singles, así que les tocó una doble. Primero se miraron un poco incómodas, pero después de pasar más de 30 horas en un auto juntas, las dos decidieron dejar de lado ese detalle.

Santana se adueñó del baño enseguida, para poder darse una ducha y salió a la media hora, completamente relajada.

Rachel entró en la ducha segundos después y se duchó tranquilizándose.

Cuando salió, se encontró con la latina sentada al borde de la cama, mirando la televisión con la boca abierta.

Rachel se acercó y Santana la miró rápidamente.

"Son noticia nacional" dijo la latina volviendo a mirar la pantalla. "Los filmaron por tres estados robando gasolina, incluso en un par de restaurantes, distrayendo a todos los clientes y jefes, haciendo salir a la gente de las cocinas, mientras dos de nuestros compañeros se metían por la puerta de atrás para robar comida."

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de la latina.

"Mira esta parte" dijo Santana. La diva se dio cuenta que ya la habían pasado. El titular debajo de la imagen, que mostraba como sus compañeros eran sacados esposados del colectivo y un micrófono se acercaba a la cara de Quinn Fabray. _"Él solo nos dijo que íbamos a L.A a una competencia. Después nos hizo a hacer todo esto" _

"Ella no lo sabía" dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, tú la conoces mejor que yo. Pero esos ojos, de sorpresa, es obvio que no lo sabía" dijo Rachel señalando la imagen.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Esperar aquí. Nosotras no fuimos detenidas y además, si quieres volvemos mañana, pero ¿no te gustaría conocer L.A.? Siempre podemos decir que no nos enteramos cuando volviéramos" dijo Rachel

Santana se movió rápidamente para agarrar el celular y vio que era su madre.

"Seguro la noticia llegó a Lima." dijo mirando a Rachel que se había levantado y caminaba hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

"Hola mamá, si, ya llegamos a L.A. Sanas y salvas." dijo Santana dándole el nombre del hotel y el número de la habitación. "Si, aparece en internet. No, la verdad dormí todo el último tramo del viaje. No, no me hizo nada, mamá. No, en serio. Si, ya te paso." dijo bajando el celular y acercándose a la diva. "Quiere hablar contigo"

Rachel se sorprendió, pero sin embargo agarró el celular y se lo acomodó.

"Buenas noches, señora López" dijo Rachel al teléfono. "No, no me arriesgaría jamás a hacer eso. No, señora López, no fue casualidad. Santana podrá explicárselo, señora López. Si, señora López. No le haré daño, señora López. ¿Quisiera ud. hablar con mis padres? Si, llámelos tranquila, señora López. Si, le devuelvo el teléfono a Santana."

Santana terminó de hablar con su madre, con frases cortas y mencionó que hablara con Sue Sylvester antes de terminar la llamada tirando el celular a la cama.

"¿Qué te dijo ?" preguntó la latina preocupada.

"Me dijo que no te lastimara, no te hiciera daño, porque iba a saber lo que era la verdadera furia de los López. ¿Qué es la verdadera furia de los López?" preguntó Rachel

"Nada que yo haya visto. ¿Te trató mal?"

"No, para nada. Se nota que está preocupada por ti. Y ahora es mi turno" dijo mirando que su celular se alumbraba.

La conversación de Rachel con sus padres fue corta, pero Santana escuchó que tuvo que responder un par de veces sobre el tema del viaje en auto a L.A.

"¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces?" preguntó Rachel después de cortar.

"Nunca estuve en L.A. ¿Y tú?" preguntó Santana

"Tampoco" dijo Rachel

"Entonces nos quedemos un par de días. El permiso para faltar al colegio es de toda la semana, seguramente por lo que iba a llevar el viaje. Así que tenemos 5 faltas justificadas" dijo Santana

"No creo que a Figgins le cause mucha gracia saber que no llegamos a tomar el colectivo y que vinimos en auto, sin un mayor, y que estamos aquí. Igual se va a enterar de que no estamos entre los detenidos."

"Puckerman va a tener serios problemas, encima odia a la policía. Demasiado diría yo. Al final, va a terminar hablando y contando como lo planearon todo. Y si no es él, seguramente Finn, asustado va a contar todo"

"No me dice nada."

"Estamos en viernes, volvamos el domingo a la tarde, llegaremos allá el lunes a la tarde. No nos van a decir absolutamente nada."

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

S&R

Recorrieron Hollywood Boulevard y se sacaron fotos con el letrero de Hollywood iluminado de noche. No subieron porque querían seguir recorriendo la ciudad.

Caminaron por la playa después de cenar, mientras veían a toda la gente ir y venir.

Santana tuvo que arrastrar a Rachel un par de veces, porque algunas mujeres se les habían acercado. La excusa era que se consideraba violación.

Ninguna excusa era que caminaran agarradas de la mano el resto de la noche, mientras se sacaban fotos en el barrio chino.

Igualmente, la alegría se desvaneció de sus rostros cuando volvieron al hotel.

Parada al lado del mostrador de recepción, Sue Sylvester esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

"Por fin, ya empezaba a preocuparme de que les hubiera pasado algo" dijo extrañamente con un rostro de preocupación.

"Hola entrenadora. Fuimos a recorrer la ciudad" dijo Santana calmada. Rachel, sin embargo, había comenzado a sentirse nerviosa.

"Vamos a su habitación." dijo Sue mirando a la diva y dando media vuelta rumbo al ascensor.

Hasta que estuvieron dentro de la habitación, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

"Mañana temprano empiezan el regreso a Lima" dijo Sue

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque tienen que estar allá. Estaba en el aeropuerto de Columbus cuando me llegó la noticia de Schuester y compañía, tienen la suerte de que vinieron en auto." dijo Sue sentándose en la cama. "Figgins está en un ataque de nervios, viajando hacia el lugar en donde los tienen a todos detenidos, junto a los padres. Los Berry llamaron y tienen algunas preguntas sobre el porque terminaste haciendo un viaje en auto, cuando te habían dejado sola en la casa con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a tomar el colectivo. Figgins desvió todas las llamadas a mi teléfono." dijo Sue

"¿No va a volver con nosotras?" preguntó Santana

"No. Cuando Figgins me llamó quiso convencerme de que volviera a Lima, le dije que sabía que dos alumnas no habían llegado a tiempo a tomar el colectivo y que decidieron hacer el viaje en auto. Suspiró aliviado al escuchar que eran uds. dos. No me pregunten porque. Así que lo convencí de que debía venir, porque sabía que ya estaban en la ciudad, a decirles que tenían que volver. Así que tengo que volver lo más rápido posible" dijo Sue

"¿Qué va a pasar con nuestros compañeros?" preguntó Rachel hablando por primera vez.

"No lo sé. Veremos cuando se sepa realmente como son bajo presión en el momento en que los interroguen" dijo Sue.

"Quinn parecía bastante sorprendida" dijo Rachel

"Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, todavía" dijo Santana mirando a la diva.

"Rachel debe conocer bien a Quinn, aunque ésta última no lo sepa. Sabe cuando debe evitarla, cuando es seguro pasar cerca de ella, por lo tanto sabe leer su mirada." dijo Sue. "La observo en los pasillos. Lo sorprendente es que no te hayas dado cuenta tú, Santana"

"Quinn y yo no tenemos una buena relación últimamente" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de la entrenadora.

"Lo sé. Tengo hambre, ¿quieren ir a comer conmigo?" preguntó Sue poniéndose de pie.

A pesar de que las dos ya habían cenado, no negaban que todo el paseo les había dado hambre, y además ya era medianoche. Así que aceptaron.

S&R

"¿Los tienen filmados?" preguntó Sue. Se habían sentado en un restaurante y Santana le contaba excitada toda la historia.

Rachel estaba sorprendida de poder pasar un tiempo civilmente con Sue Sylvester, pero más sorprendida del cambio de Santana.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana

"Me gustaría que ese video llegara anónimamente a la policía" dijo Sue.

"Ya vengo" dijo Santana dirigiéndose a los baños.

"Tengo buenas ideas." dijo Sue llamando la atención de Rachel que se había quedado mirando partir a Santana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva mirando a la entrenadora.

"¿Crees que no sé como la miras?¿Qué no sé que estás constantemente tratando de meterte siempre en el medio para que la atención y los insultos se desvíen hacia ti así no la lastiman?¿Crees que no sé que eres la persona que le deja una vez por semana una flor en su casillero?" dijo Sue Sylvester entornando sus ojos y mirando a Rachel.

"¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar Rachel

"Mira, Berry, Rachel." dijo Sue sacudiendo su cabeza. "Santana luchó porque te sacaran de la lista de granizados, solo por ti, simplemente porque eres la única que no ha buscado algún tipo de venganza cuando ella cayó en desgracia. Sé que tú no eres la persona más querida del colegio, y tendrías muchas razones para hacerlo. Pero sin embargo no lo hiciste. Y siempre me entero de cosas. Así que a pedido de Santana pasé a protegerte. Pero también me di cuenta de que no te disgusta la idea de pasar tiempo con Santana. Por lo tanto organicé todo esto cuando Brittany me dio los moldes de los trajes. Brittany le tiene miedo a Quinn y por eso no ve a Santana en la escuela, pero son amigas."

"Disculpe entrenadora, ¿por qué me dice todo esto?" preguntó Rachel

"Lo sabes. Sabes que fui yo quien te envió ese mail y esos mensajes. No te sorprendiste cuando me viste en el hotel. Solo te asustaste." dijo Sue. "Rachel, puedes obtener una amiga o algo más" agregó Sue guiñándole un ojo.

Santana apareció justo en ese momento, y se sentó nuevamente en su silla, para seguir contándole a Sue el resto del viaje.

* * *

Se levantaron antes de que saliera el sol, para no agarrar tanto tráfico mientras salían de la ciudad. Sue se había tomado un taxi apenas volvió al hotel para ir al aeropuerto. Sabía que podía llegar a encontrar un avión en un par de horas rumbo a Columbus.

Pararon en un Starbucks a desayunar y se llevaron dos cafés para el camino.

"No vamos a poder faltar a clases" dijo Santana bostezando.

"No creo. Pero por lo menos no vamos a tener que declarar en la policía." dijo Rachel

"Ah, Sue me envió un mensaje durante la noche, diciendo que borremos los mensajes que nos envió e incluso el mail. Por las dudas. Quiere que todo sea casualidad. ¿Crees que podrás mentir si te preguntan?"

"Si, mi sueño es ser actriz, así que haré lo posible."

S&R

Cuatro horas después a Rachel le volvió una duda que había tenido en el viaje de ida.

"¿Puedo preguntarte que pasó con Mercedes y Kurt?" preguntó despacio. No quería que Santana se enojara o se asustara. "Entiendo si no quieres decírmelo."

Santana se quedó mirando pasar la ruta durante unos 10 minutos.

"Aparecieron en mi casa, un día, querían hablar conmigo, diciendo que ellos podían entender lo que estaba pasando. Convencieron a mi mamá diciéndole que no me iban a hacer daño. Que solo querían ser mis amigos. " dijo Santana.

Rachel esperó. No quería que Santana se callara porque ella estaba interrumpiendo.

"Fuimos hasta el centro comercial, y no alcanzamos a entrar cuando Finn me agarró y me metió en un grupo de jugadores de football y se empezaron a burlar de mi, y comenzaron a sacarme la ropa, casi dejándome desnuda. Mercedes y Kurt estaban a un costado riéndose. Justo pasó tu papá, Leroy creo, y los hizo correr. Asusta con su uniforme de policía. Me puso una manta alrededor, me hizo subir al auto y me llevó hasta casa. Ahí le contó a mi mamá, que empezó a desconfiar de todo el mundo." dijo Santana.

Como los minutos siguieron pasando y las dos estaban en silencio, Santana miró hacia la diva. Pudo ver que su rostro demostraba que estaba enojada. Completamente enojada. Y sus manos, estaban blancas de agarrar con fuerza el volante.

"Esos idiotas. Con tal de quedar bien" dijo Rachel cuando sintió la mirada de Santana sobre si misma. "Son unos idiotas. Nunca sé que puede pasar cuando los dos están juntos. ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerte algo así?¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que esos jugadores de football no tienen neuronas?¿Qué hubiera pasado si nadie los interrumpía?"

"Me contento con saber que alguien lo hizo."

"Es obvio que hay cosas que no puedes esperar de algunas personas. Como ser civilizadas. Siento mucho que te hayan hecho eso, Santana." agregó al final tratando de calmarse.

"Está bien. Tú no participaste" dijo la latina.

"No puedo entender a veces como pueden ser tan cerrados. Porque si, entiendo que seamos adolescentes, entiendo que como seres humanos tengamos miedo a las cosas que son diferentes, pero en Lima las cosas se elevan a una potencia de dos mil." dijo Rachel respirando profundamente. "¿Mis padres son gays y están casados? Bueno, algún que otro mensaje, pero cuando ves que no se mueven de su lugar, que siguen ahí con la misma vida, no dejan de insistir. En vez de mantenerse en el mismo nivel de acoso, lo escalan."

"A Finn no le importó" dijo Santana de pronto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Finn primero se enojó y reveló mi secreto porque lo rechacé como mujer, cuando sabía que era lo que tenía entre las piernas, me empezó a enviar mensajes. No le importaba lo que tuviera, dijo que era mejor todavía porque se sentía...atraído hacia alguien de su mismo sexo"

"Lo que faltaba. Y ahora entiendo"

"¿Entiendes?"

"Porque Kurt se entrometió"

"¿Por qué?"

"Seguramente, Finn se sintió enojado cuando lo rechazaste no solo una sino dos veces, y Kurt debe haber cumplido lo que él pedía porque está enamorado de Finn y siente que puede tener un lado homosexual. Así que lamento que te hayan metido en el medio, Santana. No te lo mereces."

"Insisto, en que no tuviste nada que ver"

"No, pero podría haberte dicho algo de eso"

"Todo el mundo sabe que Kurt está enamorado de Finn desde hace años. No te preocupes, Rachel. No es tu culpa" dijo Santana. "En serio"

Rachel asintió.

"Si quieres puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras" dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé, Rachel. Gracias" dijo Santana extendiendo una mano para apoyarla sobre una de las de la diva, en el volante.

S&R

Pararon a almorzar cerca de las 3 de la tarde.

Mientras esperaban la comida, el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar, era un número no registrado, pero ella lo reconoció como el de Sue Sylvester.

"Lo pondré en altavoz" dijo Rachel. Sabía que así Sue no diría nada que la pusiera en compromisos al frente de Santana, faltando todavía tanto tiempo para llegar. Hubiera sido muy incómodo.

"Hola Sue, estás en altavoz" dijo Rachel poniendo el teléfono en el medio. Miró a su alrededor en el restaurante y se dio cuenta de que eran las únicas clientes.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Sue. "No importa. Cuando pasen por el lugar donde ellos están, pasen por el motel Diablo Rojo, está sobre la ruta que están tomando. Suponiendo que están usando la misma ruta que tomaron cuando fueron."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer en ese lugar?" preguntó Rachel

"Por un lado, espero que reserven una habitación. Por el otro, espero que recojan a dos personas que están alojadas ahí, esperando una forma de volver a Lima" dijo Sue

"¿Dos personas?" preguntó Santana

"Si, Quinn y Brittany. Son las únicas a las que dejaron salir porque fue más que obvio que eran las únicas que no sabían del tema, ya que enviaron varios mensajes a sus padres contándoles lo sucedido. Así que les pido un favor y es que las lleven a Lima"

Santana miró a Rachel y vio que a la diva no le gustaba lo que le pedía. Pero como era la dueña del auto, era la que tenía la última palabra.

"De acuerdo, Sue" dijo Rachel antes de que la entrenadora se despidiera y terminara la comunicación. "Voy a tener que acomodar el asiento de atrás, así pueden viajar cómodas. No sé cuando volveremos a tener una oportunidad de usar los trajes, así que no va a haber problema de que se arruguen"

"¿Por qué no le dijiste que no?" preguntó Santana. "Quinn..."

"Sue por lo menos me dio tiempo para pasar contigo." dijo Rachel tratando de hablar rápidamente para que Santana no se concentre solo en eso. "Y la verdad, no tengo mucha oportunidad de pasar tiempo con gente que no me insulta o me rechaza por mis padres o por mi sexualidad. Así que no le podía decir que no cuando me pedía pasar a buscar a dos compañeras, que seguramente también están fuera porque son porristas y Sue no va a querer que estén en una prisión por causa de Schuester."

"Por lo menos fueron bastante inteligentes como para enviar mensajes de texto comentando lo que estaba pasando" dijo Rachel

"Si, por suerte" dijo Rachel.

S&R

Llegaron al motel cerca de las 8 de la noche, la noche ya había caído y Rachel había manejado hasta ahí, con la condición de que Santana tomara el volante desde ahí hasta el día siguiente.

La latina, sin embargo, cuando bajó y se encontró con las dos rubias, volvió con la opción de que se quedaran en ese motel durante la noche.

"Nos podremos bañar y dormir un rato en una cama, antes de salir" dijo Santana despacio. "Creo que va a ser mejor."

"Está bien" dijo Rachel sin gustarle mucho la idea.

Santana les hizo la seña de que si, y Brittany aplaudió corriendo a decirle que se quedara en su habitación.

Rachel estacionó el auto al frente de la habitación que había alquilado y Santana se quedó mirándola sorprendida.

"¿Le pasa algo?" preguntó Brittany parada en la puerta de su propia habitación. En la de la derecha estaba Quinn y tres a la izquierda, Rachel.

"Seguramente no quiere pasar demasiado tiempo con nosotras, además de que ya ha pasado dos días con Santana" dijo Quinn

"Deja un poco la mala onda, porque el auto es de ella. Lo digo por si quieres quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres una manera de volver a Lima." dijo Santana

Brittany sin embargo miró a Santana y después de nuevo la puerta por la que había desaparecido Rachel.

"Me voy a descansar un poco. A tu novia parece que no le gusta dormir lejos de casa, ya que nos dijo que salíamos a las 3 de la mañana" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y metiéndose en su habitación.

"Ojalá fuera mi novia" dijo Santana en un tono de voz que solamente Brittany pudo escuchar.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí conmigo?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Vamos, sabes hace tiempo que ella es la que te deja las flores, hiciste todo lo posible para que no la ataquen en el colegio, incluso la vigilas cuando sabes que fue caminando y la sigues hasta la casa para asegurarte de que llegue bien. Así que...¿qué estás haciendo acá? Sabes que va a ser peor para las dos a partir del lunes. Y Quinn puede aceptar el viaje este porque Sue la obligó, pero..."

"Ya sé, ya sé, va a usar esto de excusa para no decirle a su madre lo de uds. dos" dijo Santana viendo como la rubia asentía. "No tengo el coraje suficiente"

"¿Tuviste el sueño en el auto?" preguntó Brittany.

"Si. Incluso anoche, pero me levanté a encargarme de eso. No ayudaba que estuviéramos durmiendo en la misma cama." dijo Santana

"¿Y ella...?" preguntó Brittany

"Nada. Como si no hubiera visto..." dijo Santana señalando su entrepierna.

"Ve, Santana" dijo Brittany empujándola hacia la puerta.

Santana asintió y caminó acomodándose la ropa hasta la puerta de Rachel antes de golpear.

Cuando Rachel abrió y vio quien era, no sabía que decir.

Santana solo agarró su cintura y unió sus labios, antes de empujarla hacia adentro de la habitación, cerrar la puerta con el pie, y tirarse en la cama para seguir besándose. Eso si, después de que sintió a la diva devolver el beso.

S&R

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron a tomar aire.

"Porque quería" dijo Santana. "Hace bastante tiempo, pero no me animaba."

"Oh" dijo Rachel

"Gracias por las flores. Es lo único que me anima las semanas. Esperar que me las dejes." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Bueno, en realidad tuve que ponerme a espiar mucho tiempo. Por tu obsesión de no dejarlas los mismos días de la semana o a la misma hora" dijo Santana. "Así que me escapaba de clases, 10 minutos, todos los días, hasta que te vi. Una sola vez. Fue suficiente"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada estos días que estuvimos viajando?"

"Porque no quería arruinar la posibilidad de pasar tiempo contigo. No sabía como ibas a reaccionar."

"Por lo mismo no dije nada" dijo Rachel. "No sabía como ibas a reaccionar en el viaje."

"Bueno, ahora puedo reaccionar así" dijo Santana besándola de nuevo.

"Tendríamos que descansar" dijo Rachel cuando volvieron a separarse. "Tenemos un viaje que no va a ser para nada divertido"

"Es cierto, pero ¿puedo dormir aquí contigo?" preguntó Santana

"Pensé que ibas a dormir con Brittany"

"Quinn puede llegar a matarnos a las dos. Además no había alquilado una habitación porque pensé que íbamos a dormir juntas. No juntas, juntas, sino como anoche. En la misma cama" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada.

Rachel solo sonrió y besó a la latina unos minutos más.

* * *

Quinn Fabray no era la mejor compañía para hacer un viaje al que le faltaban como unas 10 horas, o más. La rubia se sentó en el asiento trasero y miró fijamente a las dos morenas que estaban en los asientos delanteros casi dos horas. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de dormirse.

Santana era la que manejaba, mientras Rachel había vuelto a acurrucarse en el asiento del acompañante.

"Tu novia tiene un auto interesante" dijo Quinn cansándose de mirar únicamente.

Santana estuvo por corregirla, pero se dio cuenta de que si, eran novias y que por esa razón no la había corregido la noche anterior.

"Si" dijo despacio mirando de reojo a la diva.

"¿Tienes que pedirle permiso para responder cosas?" preguntó Quinn quien había visto como Santana miraba a Rachel.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera ahí" dijo la latina.

"¿Cómo terminaron en este auto yendo a L.A.?" preguntó Quinn.

Santana sabía que había detalles que no iba a poder contar, así que armó la historia lo mejor posible, rogando que penetrara en la cabeza de Rachel durante sueños, sin necesidad de tener que explicarle después.

"Yo llegué 10 minutos tarde a la hora de partida del colectivo, cuando uds. desaparecieron en el horizonte. Ella llegó después que yo en el auto. Así que me dijo que viniéramos y dije que si. Era mejor que soportar el enojo de todos uds. después porque no nos habíamos presentado." dijo Santana

"Era un escándalo" dijo Quinn. "Ellos no querían esperarlas."

"¿Ellos?"

"Santana, ¿crees que yo quiero estar en un grupo de perdedores? No por nada no nos dijeron los planes que ya tenían organizados para este viaje."

"¿Brittany está despierta?" preguntó Santana mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

"No" dijo Quinn. No hizo ninguna pregunta a la que Santana había hecho, porque sabía bien que las únicas veces que las dos hablaron civilmente era cuando la otra rubia estaba despierta y cerca de ellas.

"Raro" dijo Santana

"Como te decía..." continuó Quinn. "Ellos querían marcharse apenas estuvimos nosotros 10. Brittany recurrió a varios llantos para convencerlos, yo a varias amenazas. Pero después de casi 10 minutos, no pudimos recurrir a más excusas. Me parecía raro que Rachel no hubiera aparecido, por eso teníamos que esperar"

"Rachel también se quedó dormida" dijo Santana arriesgándose a mirar a la diva una vez más y viendo sus ojos abiertos. Estaba escuchando la conversación.

"No se va a ir, Santana. No tiene a donde. Estamos en un auto." dijo Quinn

"Es verdad" dijo la latina.

"Últimamente ese coro es una locura. Tienen reuniones secretas en las que nosotras no estamos invitadas. Y cuando digo nosotras, estoy hablando de las 4" dijo Quinn

"¿Cuántas de esas reuniones no nos tenían solo a nosotras como invitadas?" preguntó Santana

"Solo una. Pero Brittany y yo, ofrecimos nuestra opinión en cuanto a ese tema. Y desde entonces no nos llamaron más. ¿Sabías que el presupuesto que le dieron a Schuester solo fue para las habitaciones?"

"Algo así me enteré"

"¿Y qué el dinero que ganó Finn en la cabina de besos fue al bolsillo de Schuester? Por esa razón nos metieron en eso de robar gasolina de los autos y comida. La peor vergüenza que pasé en mi vida." dijo Quinn

"¿En serio?"

"Si, creo que quedar embarazada de Puckerman no fue tan vergonzoso" dijo Quinn. "Esto, sin embargo. Encima los de las noticias me pusieron la cámara en la cara y pretendían que hablara. Si no hubiera enviado esos mensajes a mi madre, diciéndole lo que estaba pasando, horrorizada por eso, y Britt también, seguramente estaríamos con todos esos idiotas hasta el lunes en la prisión esa"

"Pero salvo Schuester son todos menores de edad."

"El único que puede llegar a salvarse y por un pelo es Puckerman, ya que puede decir que lo hizo porque quería llegar a la competencia. Los policías se rieron de Finn y de Kurt porque los dos lloraban diciendo que solo cumplían las órdenes que le había dado Schuester, y que siempre hacían lo que él les pedía. Pero los tuvieron mucho tiempo en interrogaciones, además de que estos policías parecían tomarse en serio el arresto y revisaron todos los celulares. Así fue como leyeron todos los mensajes. Y así tienen pruebas contra casi todos" dijo Quinn. "Así que al final, me hubiera gustado llegar tarde."

"A ti te hubieran esperado" dijo Santana

"Son unos idiotas." dijo Quinn

"Vamos, Quinn. Tú también me has hecho a un lado. Así que no digas que ellos son unos idiotas"

"Sabes que no es por eso que lo hago."

Santana giró sus ojos.

"Sabes bien que nunca pasó nada entre nosotras" dijo Santana

"No es eso. No es por lo que pasó. Yo no tengo derecho a decir nada sobre el pasado. Es sobre lo que puede llegar a pasar"

"Quinn, no seas idiota"

"Me acosté con Puckerman porque me veía gorda, Santana. Creo que establecimos que lo soy. Igualmente si no me siento segura, no me siento segura." dijo Quinn.

"Es su forma de decir que es idiota y orgullosa" dijo Brittany que también estaba despierta.

Santana sonrió y miró a Rachel una vez más.

"¡Oh por Dios! Deja de mirarla, Santana." dijo Quinn exasperada.

S&R

Cuando llegaron a Lima, primero dejaron a Brittany, después a Quinn y finalmente Rachel se dirigió a la casa de Santana.

La mamá de la latina salió apenas escuchó el auto estacionarse en su entrada y al acercarse al vehículo vio que era lo que estaba pasando adentro.

Su hija y Rachel Berry se estaban besando apasionadamente.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Si, sé que es light para un one shot g!p de mi parte, pero aunque me hubiera gustado, tenía que juntarlas antes. Así que...bueno...salió esto._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Nuevamente gracias por las reviews de **KORE25 y lopz.**_

_Gracias por los follows y favorites!_

_Gracias por leerme, también!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	5. Incentivación

**Título:****Incentivación**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****5,466**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce

**Summary: ****Rachel tiene una alumna que podría ser la primera en ser expulsada por lograr detenciones todos los días. Santana es esa alumna, que busca tener un momento a solas (nuevamente) con Rachel. Y algo así. Día 4 de la semana Pezberry "Teacher/Student"**

**Rating: ****M**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****16/05/2014**

* * *

******Incentivación**

Rachel Berry estaba dando una clase más de Historia en McKinley cuando Santana López entró casi media hora tarde.

La profesora vio a la alumna, con su pollera de jean desgastada, su remera de los Ramones y un rostro despreocupado.

"Tengo una nota" dijo viendo la ceja de Rachel levantada y acercándose a su escritorio para dejarla antes de ir hacia su asiento en la última fila.

Rachel siguió dando clases y cuando el timbre sonó, todos comenzaron a levantarse.

"Santana quédate un segundo" dijo Rachel cuando la latina estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando quedaron solas la latina se acercó hasta la profesora invadiendo su espacio personal. "¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" preguntó la profesora tratando de hacer un paso hacia atrás.

"No parece molestarle" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo rayos conseguiste una detención en la primer hora del día?" preguntó Rachel

"Parece ser que cuando alguien hace una broma y yo estoy cerca, es mi culpa." dijo Santana

"Tendrías que comenzar a alejarte de los lugares donde se hacen bromas" dijo Rachel. "Puedes irte"

"¿No va a estar ud. hoy en detención?" preguntó Santana bajando su voz.

"No. Sabes que no me ofrezco a eso" dijo Rachel.

Santana dio media vuelta y dejó la habitación.

Desde la primera detención en la que estuvo a solas con la profesora y que la había logrado tocar, acariciar sus brazos y la vio que perdió contra las ganas de tocarla, y lo hizo, Rachel no aceptaba más detenciones.

Pero Santana sabía muy bien que la profesora le tenía ganas y ella le tenía ganas a la profesora.

S&R

"Rachel, tienes detención hoy" dijo Sue Sylvester la directora de la escuela. Al lado de la profesora, Quinn Fabray comenzó a reírse.

"¿No puede ser otro día?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Ya te has salvado muchas veces." dijo Sue dejando el salón de profesores.

"La mañana es joven, así que pueden existir muchos en detención todavía" dijo Quinn. Era la profesora de matemática y de informática.

"Sabes que no va a existir ninguno" dijo Rachel deprimida.

"Rachel ella no le tiene respeto a ningún profesor más que a ti. Deberías decirle que si termina este mes con más detenciones de las que ya tiene, la van a expulsar. Creo que va a ser la primera vez que expulsan a alguien por la cantidad de detenciones a pesar de sus notas" dijo Quinn

"Te conté lo que me hizo la otra vez" dijo Rachel entre dientes.

"Vamos, es mayor de edad" dijo Quinn

"Soy su profesora hace dos años. Por más que sea mayor de edad, voy a ir presa." dijo Rachel

"Por lo menos lo harás de una forma satisfactoria. Así que deja de quejarte. Vivo en la misma casa que tú, y te escucho de noche cuando no te aguantas y te masturbas pensando en ella" dijo Quinn bajando tanto la voz que Rachel tuvo que esforzarse por escucharla.

"Te odio" dijo la morena levantándose de la mesa y dejando el salón de clases.

Dos horas en una habitación con Santana López no era tan malo, se dijo mientras la miraba hablar con Brittany Pierce, no era tan malo si no tuviera sentimientos llenos de lujuria por la latina.

S&R

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Mira a quien tengo hoy. A la señorita evasivas" dijo Santana cuando vio entrar a Rachel en el salón de detenciones.

"Por lo menos tengo ese apodo, hoy" dijo Rachel

"¿Preferirías que te diga señorita sexy?" preguntó Santana guiñándole un ojo.

"Tenemos que hablar, Santana" dijo Rachel apoyándose en contra del escritorio. "Y va a ser mejor que lo hagamos ahora que estamos en esta habitación por las siguientes dos horas, solas"

"Si vamos a hablar de nuestra obvia atracción sexual mutua, estoy de acuerdo" dijo la latina poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en el primer pupitre al frente de la profesora.

"No." dijo Rachel

"¿No?" preguntó Santana levantando una ceja.

"No vamos a hablar de eso. Tenemos un tema más importante que hablar, antes" dijo Rachel

"¿Antes?" preguntó la alumna con una sonrisa pícara.

"Entendiste lo que quiso decir" dijo Rachel

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"¿Por qué estás buscando detenciones todos los días?" dijo Rachel

"Tenía la ilusión de que te volviera a tocar quedarte. Me costó ¿qué? Dos meses pero aquí estamos" dijo Santana

Rachel asintió y no dejaba de mirar a Santana. A los ojos. Sabía que si bajaba su mirada y veía la piel de su cuello, estaba perdida.

"Te van a expulsar, Santana" dijo Rachel y pudo ver la sorpresa y el miedo en el rostro de la latina.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Demasiadas detenciones. Tienes que alejarte de los problemas. No te van a ayudar las notas" dijo Rachel

"Ni siquiera causo esos problemas" dijo Santana. "Solo escucho donde están y me acerco. Y pum, detención."

dijo Santana. "Sabes que no puedo permitirme la expulsión. Es lo único por lo que me estoy quedando en Lima."

Rachel sabía que Santana había quedado huérfana un año y medio atrás. Su familia, ubicada al otro lado del país, quería que viajara hacia allí, pero ella los convenció de que lo mejor sería terminar la secundaria en Lima. A duras penas aceptaron, y Santana se quedó viviendo sola en su casa. Tenía que terminar el secundario ahí si quería seguir en Lima. Después sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Rachel. "Todos los días "

"Porque es el único momento en el que me prestas atención. Cada vez que tengo una detención por lo menos te acercas y me intentas decir algo. Y cuando tenía detención y estábamos solas, por lo menos me hablabas" dijo Santana. "Desde la última detención juntas ni siquiera vas al bar"

Otra cosa que Rachel sabía. Santana tocaba la guitarra todos los viernes a la noche en un pequeño bar sobre la ruta. Era muy buena.

"Lo siento, Santana. Pero por más atracción que sienta hacia ti, voy a terminar presa si actúo" dijo Rachel. "Y valoro mi libertad"

"¡Ja!" dijo Santana. "No lo negaste"

Rachel giró los ojos y esperó.

"¿Vas a seguir metiéndote en problemas?" preguntó la profesora.

"Si vuelves a ir al bar, no" dijo Santana

"Está bien. Iré al bar. Pero trata de huir de los problemas, no ir hacia ellos" dijo Rachel.

Santana se enderezó y caminó hasta la profesora. Volviendo a meterse en su espacio personal, y poniendo sus manos al costado de la mujer, sobre el escritorio.

Acercó despacio su rostro al oído de profesora.

"Va a ser difícil, es una costumbre a esta altura, necesitaría una incentivación" dijo Santana despacio.

Rachel entornó sus ojos y puso sus manos en la cintura de la la latina.

Santana pensó que la iba a empujar para alejarla, pero Rachel solo la miró a los ojos.

"Ve al lado de la puerta" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Al lado de la puerta" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la misma, para poner el seguro. Santana vio que había un espacio entre dos muebles, y que si alguien se asomaba por la ventana de la puerta no verían nada.

La alumna caminó hasta el lugar indicado y esperó.

Rachel solo se acercó a ella y la encerró entre los dos muebles, con su cuerpo.

"Esto no es demasiado incentivo" dijo Santana. Podía ver todo lo que pasaba por los ojos de su profesora. Miedo y deseo en una sola persona, debía ser demasiado.

Rachel no agregó nada más y agarrando de nuevo la cintura de Santana la besó.

La alumna respondió el beso enérgicamente (hacía mucho que lo esperaba) y mordió el labio inferior de su profesora cuando sintió el muslo de ella en su entrepierna.

Rachel no dijo nada por lo de la mordida, pero una de sus manos fue hasta una de las piernas de Santana y la levantó hasta llevarla a su cintura.

El muslo parecía mejor ubicado en ese momento y Santana comenzó a gemir.

"Profesora..." dijo entre gemidos. "Oh, Dios, profesora"

"¿Esto querías?" preguntó Rachel besando el cuello de Santana y aumentando el movimiento de su muslo. "¿Querías que tu profesora te pusiera más húmeda de lo que estás?¿Querías que tu profesora te tocara así?" preguntó soltando la cintura de Santana y agarrando sus dos pechos entre sus manos. "¿Cuántas veces la joven inocente Santana López se tocó a la noche pensando en mi?"

"Seguramente la misma...oh...cantidad de veces que tú … Dios... masturbaste pensando en mi" dijo Santana

"Deberías decir eso cuando termine, Santana, porque te puedo dejar en este estado" dijo Rachel mordiendo el oído de la latina.

"No te atreverías" dijo Santana llevando sus manos a la espalda de Rachel y apretándola en contra de ella.

"Pruébame" dijo Rachel aumentado el movimiento de su muslo entre las piernas. Sentía la humedad de Santana cubrir su pantalón pero no le importaba. Quería llevarla hasta el orgasmo, y sabía que estaba cerca. Bastante cerca.

Santana emitió un pequeño gemido que duró minutos mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba y bajaba del mismo. En ningún momento aflojó el agarre que tenía en su profesora.

"Dios, dame dos segundos y estoy lista para hacerlo una vez más" dijo Santana sintiendo que Rachel quería alejarse de ella, aunque seguía llenando su rostro de pequeños besos.

"No" dijo Rachel. "Tenemos que hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada."

"¿Entonces qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Santana que estaba siendo recorrida por un escalofrío cuando la profesora se alejó de ella.

"Es mi incentivación" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora solo quiero más detenciones para que esto vuelva a pasar" dijo Santana

"No. Termina la semana sin una detención y veremos que puede llegar a pasar" dijo Rachel

"¿Toda la semana? Es lunes recién" dijo Santana quejándose.

Rachel miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho más tiempo del que creía. En unos 20 minutos Sue se aparecería para terminar la detención. Se sentó en el escritorio y esperó que Santana se sentara en uno de los pupitres.

"No prestaste atención a lo que dije de que veremos _que _puede llegar a pasar" dijo Rachel. "No dije que iba a pasar exactamente lo mismo."

"Oh..." dijo Santana sentándose al frente de Rachel.

"Exacto, oh" dijo la profesora sin dejar de seguir el movimiento de piernas de la latina mientras las cruzaba.

"¿Si me porto bien voy a tener una recompensa?" preguntó Santana bajando el tono de su voz.

"Probablemente" dijo Rachel

"O sea ¿qué ya no vas a huir de mi?"

"¿Lo que acaba de pasar no te dio una pista?"

"Lo que acaba de pasar me dejó muy satisfecha, casi sin reacción de mis neuronas y con ganas de seguir haciéndolo." dijo Santana

"Vuelve a vestirte como antes." dijo Santana mirando la remera.

"Esto hizo que eso pasara" dijo Santana señalando el lugar entre los dos armarios en donde habían estado minutos atrás.

"No. Lo que recién pasó fue un incentivo. Quisiste una incentivación, te di una incentivación, Santana." dijo Rachel

"¿Vas a ir el viernes al bar?" preguntó Santana despacio. Rachel pudo sentir el dolor en su voz, sabía que también era su culpa.

"Veremos si te comportas." dijo Rachel. En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió y Rachel se felicitó por haber sacado el seguro después de alejarse de Santana.

"Es momento de que se vayan" dijo Sue Sylvester, mirando a Santana fijamente.

La joven alumna se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Si no hubieras hecho eso y me decías que volverías al bar, igual hubiera servido de incentivo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

Rachel sabía que haber abandonado a Santana por la atracción que sentía por ella era completamente su culpa.

Cuando se enteró que una de las alumnas del colegio había perdido a sus padres, casi a la misma edad que ella, se acercó a ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Después de todo, a ella le había faltado una figura mayor que la ayudara en el camino hasta salir de la secundaria.

Obviamente fue un grave error, pensó, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Santana, pero como parecía que la joven la buscaba para confiar sus secretos o para llorar, a ella no le importó.

El problema fue cuando Santana comenzó a buscar algún tipo de contacto físico, más allá del consuelo, y Rachel comenzó a temer que fuera una transmisión de sentimientos.

Todos sabían que Santana era lesbiana, pero para empeorar los sentimientos de Rachel, la latina había dejado una reputación promiscua de lado para pasar tiempo con ella.

Pero en la última detención que estuvieron juntas, Santana había cruzado los límites tratando de seducir a Rachel que se mantuvo firme en su negación hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de irse.

Desde entonces Rachel intentaba evitar el contacto con Santana. Todo tipo de contacto.

* * *

El viernes, Rachel se puso solo un jean y una campera con capucha y fue hacia el bar donde tocaba Santana. Le gustaba escuchar a la latina cantar y el rasgar de la guitarra que la joven únicamente podía hacer.

La vio en el escenario y supo que ella también la había visto, cuando unió sus ojos.

Espero que terminara de cantar, que bajara del escenario con los aplausos y que se acercara a ella.

"Viniste" dijo Santana ilusionada.

"Como siempre, estuviste magnífica, Santana" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó la alumna poniéndose colorada.

"Ya me voy." dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Entonces para qué viniste?" preguntó Santana sintiendo dolor. Rachel también lo sentía.

"Te dije que iba a hacerlo si pasabas el resto de la semana sin detenciones" dijo Rachel manteniendo un poco de distancia.

"También me dijiste que podíamos...intentar otras cosas" dijo Santana tratando de que su voz no se levantara mucho sobre la música. "Y si te vas..."

"¿Cuándo te detuvo?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta y dejando el bar.

Santana sabía a que se refería y esperó una media hora, nerviosa y jugando con las manos hasta que decidió irse.

S&R

Mientras trepaba el árbol que estaba justo debajo de la habitación de su profesora recordó la primera vez que había hecho ese camino.

Fue una noche en que el dolor por la muerte de sus padres la había atacado tanto que salió de su casa y se detuvo al frente de ésta.

Pudo ver a Rachel hablando con la profesora de matemáticas hasta que las dos se fueron a dormir. Pero después, caminó hasta la parte trasera de la casa y subió por el árbol, asustando a Rachel cuando entró en su habitación. Desde entonces, la profesora solía dejar la ventana abierta.

Hasta que después la encontró siempre cerrada.

Hasta esa noche.

Se metió despacio y vio el bulto del cuerpo de Rachel en la cama. Se sentó al borde y se sacó la ropa. No esperaba que hablaran demasiado y sabía muy bien que era casi imposible que la profesora se hubiera dormido.

Al quedarse solo en ropa interior, sintió un par de manos acariciando sus hombros, y empujándola hacia atrás.

Santana sabía que debería decir algo, pero las manos de Rachel en su cuerpo habían nublado su mente.

Así que dejó que la profesora la acostara, pero recordó que ella no había tenido todavía la oportunidad de tocarla.

Por lo tanto, cuando Rachel se acomodó encima suyo, Santana cambió las posiciones.

En la oscuridad, solo podía ver los ojos de su profesora, por lo menos hasta que pudo besarla.

Las manos de Santana fueron directamente al lugar que ansiaba tocar desde que descubrió que lo que sentía por Rachel era amor. Aunque la profesora no aceptara directamente sus palabras, Santana sabía que algo así estaría pasando con ella.

Metió sus dedos despacio dentro de Rachel, y rogaba que fuera tan satisfactorio como para que ella no intentara tocarla, y sonrió satisfecha cuando la profesora solo la abrazó con fuerza.

Rachel la besó mientras llegaba al orgasmo, para no gritar y despertar a Quinn, que rogaba que estuviera completamente dormida en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo.

Después Rachel fue quien tomó la posición dominante y metió sus dedos dentro de Santana.

"Debería castigarte por haber hecho lo de recién" dijo la profesora en su oído. "Pero no puedo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana ubicando sus piernas alrededor de la profesora, mientras ella comenzaba a embestir con fuerza cuando encontró el punto G

"Porque hacía mucho tiempo que quería que lo hicieras" dijo Rachel besándola para que no grite.

Logró hacer que Santana se acostara bien y sonrió al sentir los brazos de su alumna rodearla.

* * *

"¿Tuviste visitas anoche?" preguntó Quinn la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban.

"No" dijo Rachel

"No lo parece. Porque sentía extraños ruidos salir de tu cuarto." dijo Quinn notando como Rachel se ponía colorada. "Y dio la casualidad que Santana esta semana solo tuvo una detención, el lunes"

"No puedes juzgarme" dijo Rachel mirando seria a su compañera de vivienda. "Sé lo que haces por las noches con Brittany Pierce"

"Ah" dijo Quinn pareciendo realmente preocupada. "No puedes ser tan blasfema. Hacerle eso a tu amiga"

"¿Hacerle qué?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Saber que es lo que hace con una alumna, mayor a 18 años, por las noches"

"¿En serio, Quinn?"

"Vamos, ¿por qué crees que te empujé siempre hacia Santana? Sé tan bien como tú que no es solo lujuria. Es el mismo caso que Brittany y yo."

"No es el mismo caso. Sabes bien que si se descubre van a decir que yo la convencí de que estaba bien. Todos saben que yo me acerqué a ella después de lo de sus padres."

"¿Crees que ella va a dejar que se descubra? Y la próxima vez dile que baje a desayunar. Ya extraño sus ocurrencias."

"No lo puedo creer. ¿Te das cuenta de que somos las peores profesoras de la historia?"

"Yo diría que si. Pero la profesora de historia eres tú"

S&R

"Santana, despierta" dijo Rachel después de terminar de desayunar.

"¿Qué? Es sábado" dijo la latina girando y poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

"Si, sé que es sábado. Pero no por eso tienes que dormir toda la mañana" dijo Rachel.

"Si tengo." dijo Santana

"Vamos, levántate. Desayunarás abajo." dijo Rachel

"No" dijo Santana

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Quinn sabe que pasaste la noche acá, y no precisamente durmiendo"

"¿Por qué?¿Cómo?¿Llamó a la policía?" preguntó Santana sentándose completamente desnuda, dejando caer la sábana para que la profesora la viera así.

"No llamó a la policía. ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Brittany?"

"No me hagas escenas de celos tan temprano a la mañana" dijo Santana recibiendo su remera en la cara.

"No te estoy haciendo escenas de celos. Te lo estoy preguntando porque..." dijo Rachel pero Santana se levantó y la besó empujándola contra la pared.

"No me acuesto con Brittany" dijo la latina sacando su lengua de la boca de la profesora.

"Ya sé que no te acuestas con Brittany, estúpida" dijo Rachel golpeando su hombro con la palma de su mano. No demasiado fuerte. "Te lo digo porque deberías saber con quien hablas, Quinn no le va a decir a la policía"

"Ahora entiendo porque ella me decía que no había problema que me acueste contigo" dijo Santana

"¿Podrías soltarme y vestirte?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Cierto" dijo Santana alejándose de la profesora y empezando a hacer eso.

"¿Cómo estás con las notas?" preguntó Rachel sentándose y mirando a Santana vestirse

"No vamos a hablar de eso. No tenemos porque hacerlo y además, sabes como estoy." dijo Santana

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Rachel. "Esta noche es la noche en que Brittany se escapa de las fiestas y viene a pasar la noche con Quinn."

"¿Y por qué me lo dices?" preguntó Santana

"Por si quieres hacer eso" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"¿Me estás dando permiso para venir cuando quiera, a hacer lo que quiera?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Es mejor que intentes hacer lo que quieras en la escuela." dijo Rachel. "Porque ahí no vamos a poder hacer nada de esto" agregó señalando el espacio vacío entre ellas.

"Si, eso tendré que recordarlo. Aunque ahora con esa perspectiva, es probable que me acuerde mejor"

"¿Qué perspectiva?"

"La de que puedo colarme todas las noches en tu habitación"

* * *

Desde ese sábado en adelante, sin detenciones de Santana, las noches se convertían en una casa con dos parejas, claramente diferenciadas.

Quinn y Rachel eran amigas desde hace años y se podía notar. Igual que Brittany y Santana. Cada una parecía entender a la perfección a la otra.

Pero no era problemático. Al contrario. Eran tan distintas las cuatro que parecían complementarse. Sobre todo cada pareja.

El problema era que el año se acababa peligrosamente, y tanto Santana como Brittany se irían a la universidad.

Igualmente, como nunca se habló de sentimientos, ninguna de las 4 pudo emitir ningún tipo de pensamiento u opinión al respecto.

* * *

Santana sabía que no quería dejar Lima. Pero al ser recibida en Columbia, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era cumplir el sueño que tenía junto a sus padres.

Igualmente no quería dejar a Rachel. Pero sabía muy bien que la profesora iba a dejarla ir, si no hubiera sido su apoyo durante el tiempo que estuvo tratando de decidir con su familia como hacer, no hubieran tenido ese tipo de relación.

"Profesora ¿podría hablar con ud. un minuto?" preguntó Santana mientras todos los alumnos dejaban el alumno.

"Si, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel. Le llamaba la atención de que Santana quisiera hablar con ella en la escuela. Trataban de mantener la comunicación al mínimo.

"Esto llegó hoy" dijo Santana dejando el sobre encima del escritorio.

"¿Columbia?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo. "Sabía que ibas a lograrlo"

"Voy a vender la casa." dijo Santana rascándose la nuca. "Quiero ver si con eso puedo sacar algo para pagar la matrícula o para comprar algo cerca"

"Seguramente que si." dijo Rachel. "Los precios de inmuebles en Lima subieron mucho. Es el mejor momento"

"Igualmente tengo el acceso al fideicomiso siempre y cuando se deba a mis estudios. Tengo que presentar un montón de papeleo"

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" preguntó Rachel mirándola.

"Si podrías" dijo la latina. "Toda la información está ahí, así que solo faltaría toda la otra información"

"Bien."

"¿Sabes que si vendo la casa es casi imposible que vuelva?" preguntó Santana de repente. Mirando con atención la reacción de la profesora.

"Eso no es lo que quiere decir, Santana" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. Le dolía pensar que se iría. Pero tendría que dejarla ir. "Eso quiere decir que puedes volver. No van a existir restricciones de que puedas entrar en mi casa. Y siempre puedo ir a visitarte. Me encanta NY."

"¿Te encanta NY y terminaste dando clases en el centro de Ohio en un pueblo tan aburrido?"

"Quien sabe" dijo Rachel. "Quizás tenía que hacerlo."

"¿No me vas a dejar?"

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Podríamos intentar a larga distancia, pero...¿no es mejor que hablemos de esto esta noche?"

"Tenía miedo de que te enojes" dijo Santana bajando la mirada.

"Vamos a encontrar una solución, Santana. Siempre vamos a encontrarla" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "No deberías preocuparte por eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste hasta que me diera por vencida y dejara que mis sentimientos ganaran? O lo mejor ¿cuánto tiempo esperé para poder estar contigo?"

"Seguimos hablando del tema en la escuela" dijo Santana.

"Bueno, seguiremos hablando esta noche" dijo Rachel.

* * *

"Es la idea más ridícula que se te puede haber ocurrido" dijo Rachel escuchando a Quinn.

Con Santana habían acordado en intentar mantener la relación a distancia, y a ninguna de las dos le parecía mal. Simplemente querían intentarlo. Seguir juntas.

Y Quinn tenía el mismo problema con Brittany, quien también se iba a NY. Pero a Julliard.

"Dime si es ridícula. No lo es. Sabes que no lo es." dijo Quinn

"Si lo es" dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo se supone que funcionaría?"

"Si no lo intentamos, no sabremos si funcionaría"

"¿Tienes información segura en ese aspecto? Porque no podemos hacerlo si no estás segura." dijo Rachel

"Muy segura" dijo Quinn.

"Entonces, manos a la obra." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

* * *

El primer mes de vacaciones, Santana viajó a ver a su familia. Volvió el segundo mes, para poder vaciar la casa y supervisar la venta.

El día que firmó los papeles de venta, sabiendo que incluso ahora tenía que irse unos días antes de lo planeado para poder buscar un lugar, encontró a Rachel acomodando una cosas en su habitación.

Sentándose en la cama, la miró por eternos minutos.

"¿Qué incentivo utilizarías ahora para que me quede?" preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Rachel se enderezara y girara a mirarla.

"Ninguno. Tienes que ir a la universidad" dijo Rachel

"¿Ninguno?" preguntó Santana. "Pensé que encontrarías una excusa."

"¿Excusa para qué?¿Hacer que te quedes en Lima, lamentándote? No." dijo Rachel caminando y sentándose al lado de la joven. "No podría hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana. "Deberías hacerlo."

"No. Cuando yo terminé el secundario me fui a estudiar" dijo Rachel. "Es lo que tienes hacer. Además, propuse lo de la relación a distancia"

"Pero cuando terminaste el secundario no te habías enamorado de una de tus profesoras" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo sabes que no?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Porque si no, no hubieras estado disponible para mi. No creo que nadie se atreviera a perderte" dijo Santana

"Es cierto. No estaba enamorada de una profesora. Pero ahora estoy enamorada de una alumna, Santana." dijo Rachel agarrando su mano. "Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esto funcione."

"¿Todo?" preguntó Santana.

"Todo. Así que, no pienses que te voy a dejar ir por el simple placer de que ya me acosté con una alumna y listo. Dejarte ir me va a costar mucho." dijo Rachel despacio. "Más de lo que imaginas. Pero eso no significa que terminemos nuestra relación por eso"

"Por eso propusiste lo de la relación a distancia."

"Si." dijo Rachel acercándose despacio a los labios de Santana.

"¿Sabes? Cuando hoy estaba en la inmobiliaria había una carpeta donde había una casa muy parecida a esta en venta." dijo Santana cuando se separaron. "Por un momento pensé que uds. la habían puesto en venta para irse con nosotras a NY"

"¿Recuerdas que tenemos trabajo?" preguntó Rachel

"Probablemente, si. Pero en NY también debe existir mucho trabajo para uds. Y estaríamos más cerca" dijo Santana sentándose a horcajadas sobre su profesora.

"Es cierto." dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo.

* * *

Santana no quiso que Rachel la fuera a despedir. Después de todo, habían quedado que antes de que empezaran las clases, la profesora iría a conocer su nueva vivienda.

En el viaje a NY, Brittany lloraba por Quinn, pero las rubias también habían decidido en una relación a larga distancia.

"¿Crees que ahora que no estamos ellas buscarán consuelo en si mismas?" preguntó Brittany

"No lo creo." dijo Santana. "No debes pensar así de ellas"

"Es que a veces me parece que nos dejaron ir muy fácil" dijo Brittany

"No creo que haya sido así." dijo Santana. "Les debe haber costado bastante dejarnos ir."

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" preguntó Brittany. "¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"¿No le viste el dolor en sus ojos?" preguntó la latina. "Se lo podía sentir incluso cuando hablaban."

"Espero que tengas razón. No quería dejarla. No sé porque insistió tanto en que vaya a la universidad. ¿De qué me va a servir si la pierdo?" preguntó la rubia.

La pregunta dejó pensando a la latina, que intentó dormirse el resto del viaje.

* * *

Cuando las profesoras aparecieron en NY, unos días antes de que ellas comenzaran las clases en la universidad, a las dos le llamó la atención que aparecieran con un pequeño bolso de viaje y directamente en su casa en Brooklyn. Era la mejor opción que las dos vivieran juntas.

"¿Qué novedades hay de Lima?" preguntó Santana desnuda mientras acariciaba el estómago de la profesora. El reencuentro primero tenía que ser físico.

"Ninguna. Has vivido ahí toda tu vida. ¿No te das cuenta de que es un lugar extremadamente aburrido?" preguntó Rachel.

"Lo cual me lleva a preguntar que haces quedándote ahí" dijo Santana

Rachel no respondió.

"Recuerda, el trabajo" dijo la profesora después de varios minutos.

Santana asintió pero no dejó de pensar en la forma en que lo había dicho. Despacio, como si algo más ocultara.

Igualmente, toda duda desapareció de su mente cuando escuchó que Rachel se quedaría hasta el día antes de que empezaran las clases.

Y ambas profesoras les prohibieron acompañarlas a la estación.

* * *

Santana caminaba alegre por el campus de Columbia. Hacía tres días que estaba en la universidad y a pesar de que era algo nuevo, también era excitante.

Pero también le comenzaban las dudas, porque desde esa misma mañana, escuchaba un nombre vagamente familiar y la mujer en cuestión le contestaba que estaba trabajando.

Su relación con Rachel esos días, se reducía a llamadas telefónicas y a mensajes de texto. Por eso cuando le preguntó hacía un par de horas que estaba haciendo, no la sorprendió su respuesta de decir que estaba trabajando. Justo en un recreo.

"Y es genial. Tendrías que ver lo bien que explica las cosas" dijo una chica pasando al lado de Santana. Ese día tendría su primera clase de historia y no sabía bien que tanto le serviría, pero creyó que como homenaje a Rachel, podría tomarla. Aún cuando se le complicara la semana.

"Si, la nueva profesora, Rachel." dijo otra chica respondiéndole a la primera.

Eso hizo que Santana se detuviera y tratara de seguir prestando atención.

Cuando entró en el edificio en el que se impartiría la materia, le llegó un mensaje de la universidad diciéndole que pasara por la secretaría de historia para hablar del tema de sus horarios.

Confundida y con la conversación que acababa de escuchar (no había sido la primera vez en ese día en que la escuchaba) observó en el mapa del edificio donde quedaba la secretaría y subió rápidamente. No quería llegar tarde el primer día.

Esperó su turno y se anunció.

"¿Santana López? Si, la universidad nos comunicó que no debe ud. tomar historia" dijo la mujer que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Porque consideran que para lo que estás queriendo lograr, historia no es significativa." dijo la secretaria. "Además de que ya tienes muchas materias en este primer semestre. La nueva profesora está de acuerdo."

"Pero..." dijo Santana

"Nada de peros. Aproveche esto, srta. López. No mucha gente tiene la posibilidad de salvarse de una materia. Otra cosa, el dinero se guardará y se le considera la matrícula para otra matricula de cualquier semestre." dijo la secretaria. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó la mujer al ver que Santana tenía clavado los ojos en la puerta que había detrás. Con el nombre de la profesora en una placa dorada.

Sonrió y agradeciendo a la secretaria salió corriendo rumbo al aula en que se daría historia a esperar.

S&R

80 minutos después, las puertas se abrieron y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula, hablando maravillas de la nueva profesora. Santana esperó y se asomó para comprobar si era cierto. Cuando la vio acomodando los papeles, y hablando con un par de chicas, sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero Rachel la miró en ese momento y sonrió.

La latina esperó que las chicas dejaran el aula y entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Ahora tienes un par de horas libres por semana." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Santana.

"El trabajo" dijo Rachel. "Quinn tuvo la idea. Estamos las dos en NY. Quería darte la sorpresa."

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Santana. "Porque estos días solo estuve pensando que estabas en Lima."

"Hoy" dijo Rachel. "Primero pensé en dejarte hacer la materia, pero también está prohibido aquí"

"¿Qué?"

"Si yo soy tu profesora me arriesgo al despido y si me despiden, venir a NY para estar contigo no serviría de nada, porque tendría que buscar otro trabajo. Entonces me fijé en todos los horarios, y dije que no podías hacer la materia porque no te servía para nada"

"Me inscribí para recordarte"

"Gracias por el esfuerzo"

"Pero...¿no está prohibido igual?"

"Me leí todas las reglas de esta universidad. Si soy tu profesora, si está prohibido. Pero la idea es que no lo sea."

"Era cierto entonces que había visto la casa de uds. en venta"

"Era cierto."

S&R

A partir de ese día, Rachel y Santana podían tener su relación a la vista de cualquiera. Y disfrutarla.

Igual que Quinn y Brittany, quienes estaban tan felices como las dos morenas.

No sabían que pasaría mucho más adelante, pero por ahora, la profesora y su alumna podían estar juntas.

Rachel incentivando a Santana de maneras que la latina no conocía para pasar cada examente, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Por fin es viernes. _

_Hubiera publicado anoche pero ya tenía una semana que no había terminado tan larga encima que no aguantaba más para dormir. _

_Por eso publico ahora. _

_Mañana seguramente que será por la mañana, aunque no tan temprano. _

_Y el domingo también._

_Bueno, sigo con sueño, pero acá va._

_Ya hice tantos profesora/estudiante que se me van acabando las ideas...jajaja._

_Gracias por las reviews a **lopz, AndruSol **y **Alex.**_

_Gracias por los follows y favorites!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Y nos vemos mañana!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	6. Afrodisíaco

**Título:****Afrodisíaco.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****10,240**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****No se ven hace 14 años. Ahora trabajan juntas, hay que resolver un asesinato y hay que visitar un restaurante de comidas afrodisíacos. Día 5 de la Semana Pezberry "Universo Alternativo". **

**Rating: ****M**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****17/05/2014**

* * *

******Afrodisíaco**

Santana López recibió la llamada cuando acababa de levantarse. Había dormido dos malditas horas desde que terminó con la última autopsia. Odiaba a los CSIs. Sobre todo a los del turno noche.

Se subió a su auto tratando de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Se dio cuenta que había sido por la fecha. Se cumpliría unos 14 años de la fecha en que la había visto por última vez. Se preguntó si alguna vez pensaba en ella.

Llegó a la escena del crimen y se encontró con Noah Puckerman en la puerta de la casa.

"¿Cuál es el problema hoy?" preguntó Santana.

"Parece ser que un homicidio suicidio" dijo el investigador.

"¿Y qué haces aquí afuera?" preguntó Santana sacando los guantes y poniéndoselos a su lado.

"Estoy esperando a la nueva. Sue tiene una gran confianza en ella." dijo Noah. "Y las fotos que vi cuando escuché su nombre...espectacular"

"O sea que viene una nueva investigadora, sin cerebro, a una oficina con gente sin cerebro" dijo Santana entrando en la casa.

"¿Por qué estás en el turno noche entonces?" gritó Noah mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

El policía en una de las puertas le hizo la seña de que en esa habitación estaban los cuerpos. Era su trabajo. Forense de la oficina de investigación del crimen de Las Vegas.

Cuando entró, le llamó la atención que había alguien más. Nunca había un solo investigador antes que ella en una escena del crimen.

"Lo siento, ya me retiro" dijo la mujer, la había visto de reojo entrar en la habitación y supo que era la forense.

Cuando se puso de pie, Santana pudo ver su rostro, y abrió sus ojos.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó llamando la atención de la joven que estaba al lado de un cadáver. Los ojos marrones de la mujer se clavaron en ella y el reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos.

"Santana." dijo la mujer. "Extraño que nos encontremos en este lugar. Y así"

"Si." dijo la latina acercándose un poco más, bajando su mirada al cuerpo de la mujer.

"Ella tiene una herida de bala. Creo que entró por la espalda, pero ya estaba muerta cuando le dispararon. Espero estar en lo cierto. Él, sin embargo..." dijo Rachel señalando al otro lado de la habitación, en donde Santana alcanzó a ver a un hombre en una silla, atado de pies y manos, con varias heridas en su pecho desnudo. "Recibió varias heridas causadas -por un cuchillo, supongo"

"¿Eres la nueva investigadora?" preguntó Santana volviendo a mirar a la pequeña morena.

"Si." dijo Rachel.

"Tu compañero del día te está esperando ahí afuera" dijo Santana

"Oh, pero deberían saber que estoy aquí. Me comuniqué con Sue y le dije que venía directamente." dijo Rachel

"Soy la forense del turno noche" dijo Santana.

"La verdadera cabeza en la resolución de todos los casos" dijo Rachel bajando la voz.

"¿Es lo que te dijeron?" preguntó la latina agachándose al lado del cadáver.

"Si. Ella fue asesinada antes que él" dijo Rachel. "Así que se descarta lo del homicidio suicidio."

"Es raro que uno de estos investigadores esté en una escena del crimen antes que yo" dijo Santana.

"También me enteré de eso" dijo Rachel dando vueltas a su alrededor. "Sé que te va a molestar lo que vaya a decir, pero deberías buscar debajo de sus uñas."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana.

* * *

_Santana y Rachel volvían del colegio. Siempre caminando solas porque no les gustaba estar con los demás compañeros. Además, las dejaban porque hacía un par de semanas atrás habían descubierto que las dos chicas eran más que amigas._

_No fue una sorpresa para ninguno de los cuatro padres. _

_S__antana había logrado sacar a Rachel de los libros, en los que estaba encerrada desde que era pequeña. Y Rachel había logrado calmar a Santana, quien no fue expulsada de ningún colegio más. _

_Por eso cuando las descubrieron besándose, en el parque, debajo del árbol que unían los dos terrenos, ninguno dijo nada malo. Todos sonrieron y las dejaron ser. _

_Pero ese día,__ iba a ser uno de los últimos en que se verían. _

_Porque apenas entraron en el terreno de la casa de los López, donde iban a pasar tiempo hasta que los padres de ambas llegaran, Maribel, la madre de Santana corrió para meterlas a las dos dentro de la casa. La cara de preocupación de la mujer llamó la atención de las dos jóvenes, quienes comenzaron a preguntar que estaba sucediendo._

* * *

"Esto es algo nuevo" dijo Sue Sylvester. La jefa de turno de la oficina. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?¿Te das cuenta que en este refrigerador no hay cadáveres?"

Era la sala de descanso de los investigadores. De ella también, pero no solía subir a pasar tiempo con ellos.

"Creo que está cuidando la cafetera. Está ahí hace 15 minutos" dijo Quinn Fabray, una de las investigadoras. Generalmente eran 4 investigadores principales y la jefa. Hacía poco habían echado a uno de los investigadores y quedó el espacio vacío. Hasta ese mismo día.

"¿Por eso me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que era urgente que me presentara aquí?" preguntó Sue mirando a la rubia que estaba sentada en una de las sillas, con su tablet encendida, leyendo uno de los diarios.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si, lo envié por esto. No sé que está haciendo aquí arriba, pensé que ver a la forense intentar un acercamiento con un ser humano vivo sería demasiado. Pero no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se paró ahí" dijo Quinn señalando a Santana, quien efectivamente estaba al lado de la cafetera con los brazos cruzados.

"Santana, ven conmigo" dijo Sue. Sabía que no era casualidad que el mismo día que comenzaba Rachel Berry, su médica forense apareciera en los pisos superiores.

La latina siguió a la jefa hasta su oficina y se sentó, mientras Sue cerraba la puerta.

"Estaba dentro de la escena del crimen antes que yo" dijo Santana. "Puckerman la estaba esperando afuera"

"Sabía que iba a estar ahí adentro. Puckerman entendió mal mi mensaje. Además de que sabes que es muy difícil que ellos entren cuando no has visto los cuerpos. Siempre esperan que lo hagas así confirmas que están muertos." dijo Sue.

"¿Cuáles son sus credenciales?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy segura de que estuviste buscando. Por lo menos todos aquí lo hicieron" dijo Sue

"No tuve tiempo. Acabo de llegar de la escena del crimen con los cuerpos." dijo Santana.

"Estuvo 4 años en la oficina de L.A, hasta que se cansó de los escándalos por su condición sexual. Es lesbiana." dijo Sue.

"Ah." dijo Santana

"Pero resolvió todos los casos. Sabía que era buena. Y como no me interesa si es lesbiana o trisexual, apenas me enteré que la estaban por dejar ir, le ofrecí el trabajo. NY también la quería, y la quiere desde que apareció, pero ella tiene cierto problema con esa ciudad" dijo Sue. "¿Van a existir conflictos entre ella y tú?"

"No creo. Nos conocemos" dijo Santana

"¿Hace cuánto y por qué?" preguntó Sue temiendo que eso quisiera decir que estaban teniendo una relación.

"Hace 14 años que no nos vemos" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y dejando la oficina.

S&R

"¿Sabes como llego a la morgue?" preguntó Rachel mientras subía con Noah Puckerman en el ascensor hasta el piso del equipo.

"¿No quieres que te presente a todos?" preguntó Puckerman.

"Ya los conozco. Estaba aquí cuando me dieron el trabajo" dijo Rachel.

"Espero que nos conozcamos más profundamente" dijo Puckerman levantando sus cejas.

"Soy lesbiana" dijo Rachel.

"Con razón quieres ir a pasar tiempo con un cuerpo. Te diste cuenta que la forense también" dijo Puckerman.

"No, quiero ver que nos dice la autopsia" dijo Rachel.

"Es el primer subsuelo" dijo Noah cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

* * *

_Rachel apareció una semana después de ese día. No había estado viviendo en la casa de al lado. Se comunicaba con ella por teléfono y siempre eran conversaciones cortas._

"_¿Cómo estás?" preguntó abrazando a la pequeña morena._

"_Me voy a ir" dijo Rachel_

"_¿A dónde?" preguntó Santana _

"_A L.A. Mi madre está allí" dijo Rachel despacio._

"_¿Y nosotras?" preguntó Santana._

"_Quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes siempre. Aunque no volvamos a encontrarnos." _

* * *

"Me dijeron que uno de los investigadores quería ver la autopsia y no lo creía" dijo Santana apareciendo en la parte anterior de la morgue. Apenas su secretaria le había comunicado eso, ella bajó desde el piso de los investigadores donde seguía esperando a la misma mujer que ahora la esperaba a ella.

"Entonces deberías acostumbrarte. No suelo hacer las cosas a medias." dijo Rachel.

"Ven conmigo" dijo Santana pasando por una puerta ubicada detrás del escritorio de la secretaria. "Guantes, gorro, barbijo" agregó señalando un mostrador con esas cosas. "Guardapolvos" agregó señalando otro mientras ella se ponía uno.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo se puso todos los materiales y esperó.

"Nunca baja uno de uds." dijo Santana abriendo una puerta más y caminando por tres salas vacías hasta una cuarta, en donde se metió y Rachel la siguió. "¿Recibiste las identificaciones?" preguntó Santana mientras destapaba uno de los cuerpos.

"Charles y Samantha Morris" dijo Rachel leyendo de una libreta que había cargado todo el camino. "Casados hace 4 años, se suponía que estuvieran de vacaciones en México y que volverían dentro de una semana. Los padres de ambos fueron contactados. No son del estado, así que estarán viajando desde Dakota del Norte."

"Extraño" dijo Santana.

"Tiene 34 y 32 años, respectivamente. Él trabaja en una empresa farmacéutica, ella tiene un restaurante." dijo Rachel continuando con su lectura. "Estoy viendo si el técnico de informática me consigue los registros telefónicos de sus celulares. Incluidos los mensajes de texto. Pero creo que todavía no reaccionó a mi pedido."

"Ya voy a llamar a Artie. Es raro que alguien le pida algo que no seamos Sue o yo" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó Rachel.

"Generalmente los investigadores entran en la escena del crimen, miran a su alrededor, dicen unas cuantas cosas y se marchan. Me dejan a mi el trabajo de descifrar de que forma murió y a Sue quien lo mató." dijo Santana.

"Supuestamente es uno de los mejores laboratorios del país." djio Rachel.

"Lo es. Pero solo por dos personas." dijo Santana. "¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

"¿Me creerías si te digo que prefiero hablar de eso cuando estemos fuera de este lugar.?" preguntó Rachel. "Siempre y cuando aceptes ir a desayunar conmigo mañana"

"Acepto" dijo Santana agarrando el escalpelo para hacer la incisión en Y.

* * *

_Santana lloró cuando vio a Rachel alejarse de ella, fue después del entierro de sus padres y con la mujer que era su madre biológica._

_Lloró también porque sabía que su relación iba a terminar. Sobre todo después de las dos noches que tuvieron._

_Rachel le dio lo que más les importaba. Ella también se entregó. _

_16 años e hicieron el amor por primera vez, su amor. Una nueva historia podría haber empezado mientras las dos trataban de adivinar el camino a seguir o que hacer. Pero las dos sabían que era la forma en que todo terminaría. Aunque sea hasta que el destino las volviera a encontrar._

_Si es que sucedía._

* * *

"No tengo ninguna duda de que ella lo mató a él" dijo Noah Puckerman en la reunión de personal, antes de que todos dejaran el turno.

"¿Y quién la mató a ella?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora aquí?" preguntó Quinn

"Rachel juega para el equipo de Santana" dijo Puckerman. "No sé, ella debe haber hecho algo"

"Mi pregunta es ¿por qué sigues aquí?" dijo Sue. "Te dije bien en claro que recibirías a la nueva y podrías irte"

"No sé, la verdad. Pensé que estas dos se iban a desnudar en el medio del pasillo." dijo Puck señalando a Rachel y a Santana.

"Fue un disparo bastante cercano." dijo Rachel. "Sacamos restos de pólvora de su ropa. Y no hay huellas en el cuchillo, tampoco hay sangre en las manos de Samantha, así que tiene que existir una tercera persona. Pero yo no encontré huellas en la habitación, así que seguramente quien estuvo ahí sabe perfectamente como borrarlas. Había rastros debajo de las uñas de los dos, y Samantha estaba muerta antes del disparo"

"¿Hiciste fotos de toda la habitación?" preguntó Quinn mirando la carpeta que tenía en frente. "Nunca hacemos fotos de toda la habitación...aunque tendríamos que empezar a hacerlo" agregó al ver el rostro de Sue.

"Está bien. ¿Cómo vas a enfrentar el asunto ahora?" preguntó Sue mirando a Rachel.

"Estoy esperando los registros telefónicos de las víctimas, aunque el técnico se puso a trabajar hace un rato" dijo Rachel.

"Si, lo convencí de que lo haga, Sue. Porque se había quedado en shock" dijo Quinn. "Así que hablé con él y con los demás para que estén atentos por si ella les pide que hagan algo más que ver como Puckerman y Hudson juegan a los dardos."

"Santana ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar con las autopsias?" preguntó Sue mirando a la forense.

"Extrañamente ya lo hice. Ella me estuvo ayudando. Así que gané tiempo. Tomo nota de las cosas e hizo los dibujos" dijo la latina.

"No me equivoqué en contratarte" dijo Sue mirando a Rachel. "Ahora retírense."

* * *

_Santana no supo que había pasado hasta que escuchó a sus padres hablar una noche. _

_Alguien había entrado en la casa de los Berry y había asesinado al doctor. Después de eso, se sabía que habían torturado al fiscal. _

_Esas eran las profesiones de los padres de Rachel. Un médico neurocirujano y un fiscal._

_La madre de Santana conocía a Leroy del hospital. Ella era la jefa de ginecología y su padre era un abogado que dejó esa carrera para convertirse en el mejor detective de homicidios de la ciudad._

_Escuchó que sus padres decían que a Hiram lo habían torturado durante horas hasta que lo mataron, en realidad, la tortura lo había hecho sangrar tanto que murió desangrado._

_Rachel se fue con su madre biológica por protección, por las dudas que los asesinos fueran por ella. Santana escuchó que tendría vigilancia las 24 horas del día en L.A._

* * *

"¿Cómo fue vivir en L.A?" preguntó Santana.

Se encontraban en un bar cercano al laboratorio.

"Terrible. Primero tuve que acostumbrarme a que mamá era la única familia que me quedaba. Que tú estabas a kilómetros de distancia y eran tantos que no podía ir los fines de semana a verte" dijo Rachel. "Hasta que vi que estaba siendo vigilada por la policía de L.A."

"¿Por qué no intentaste ponerte en contacto conmigo?" preguntó Santana

"Si lo hice. Te envié cientos de cartas, hasta que me cansé de esperar una respuesta que nunca llegó" dijo Rachel confundida. "Supongo que por tu pregunta nunca te llegaron esas cartas."

"No, no lo hicieron. Me parecía raro que no hubieras intentado contactarte." dijo Santana

"Creo que en cierta forma lo hicieron para protegerte, Santana. Tus padres sabían que era lo que le habían hecho a los míos. Sabían que podían volver por mi" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Mi papá volvió a rendir el examen para volver a ejercer como abogado. Se metió de lleno en la fiscalía, a pedido de uno de los amigos de Hiram. Pero nunca le dieron ningún caso que tu papá hubiera manejado" dijo Santana.

"Es que se sospechaba que era uno de esos casos lo que los llevó a la muerte" dijo Rachel despacio. "Y tenían razón"

"¿Razón?" preguntó Santana

"Tuve que vender la casa. No podía pensar que esa casa estaba ahí, deshabitada, y que ahí habían muerto ellos. Así cuando cumplí los 18 años y me hice la heredera de toda la fortuna, a la cual podía meter mis manos a los 21, firmé los papeles. Me enviaron todos los libros de la casa a L.A y cuando los estaba revisando, encontré que era lo que estaban buscando."

"¿Qué estaban buscando?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Se lo di a mi mamá, quien era fiscal en ese entonces en L.A. Ahora es juez. Ella estudió todo y le envió una copia a un conocido en NY. No quiso involucrar a tu padre, lo sé porque yo le pedi que no los involucre" dijo Rachel

"Con razón los atraparon con pruebas y todo." dijo Santana.

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Cuatro años después, pero los atraparon"

"Cuando fue el juicio pensé que te iba a ver" dijo Santana.

"Yo no tenía porque testificar. Shelby viajó para representarme. No quería que yo me metiera en problemas. Quería ir, por supuesto, quería verte. Pero no sabía si estarías contenta de hacerlo" dijo Rachel

"Hubiera estado feliz." dijo Santana

"¿Qué fue de tu vida, Santana?" preguntó Rachel.

"Creo que no voy a poder responderte ahora" dijo Santana señalando a la puerta. Rachel giró y vio a Quinn caminar hacia ellas.

"De acuerdo. Quiero su historia, ahora" dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de Santana.

"Nos conocemos del pasado." dijo Santana

"Bien, porque Brittany me esta enviando un mensaje cada dos minutos para preguntar espera ¿qué pasado?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de mis 16 años?" preguntó Santana

"¿Tu primer amor?¿La chica con la que no dejaste de pensar?" preguntó Quinn haciendo que Santana asintiera despacio mientras se ponía colorada.

"Es ella" dijo la latina.

"Oh, mierda. Dime estas cosas antes" dijo Quinn. "Un gusto, me presento formalmente, soy Quinn Fabray, la peor amiga de Santana"

"Rachel Berry" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Si, ya has creado caos en el laboratorio. Por suerte Sue trajo a alguien capaz." dijo la rubia "le pedí que nos pusiera de compañeras en los casos porque realmente no quiero estar ni con Puck ni con Hudson. Quiero resolver alguno."

"¿Por qué no puedes resolverlos ahora?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana.

"Porque es algo que ellos no están acostumbrados a hacer" dijo Quinn. "Y cuando entré, todos los resolvían San o Sue. Así que, solo ayudaba a San de vez en cuando. Pero ahora que llegaste, voy a poder ayudarte a resolverlos."

"Que amable de tu parte, Quinn" dijo Santana.

"Las quiero en casa para almorzar hoy." dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque Brittany todavía no puede creer que hayas estado en la parte del laboratorio, esa que está encima del suelo, en la sala de descanso porque estabas esperando a alguien" dijo Quinn alejándose.

"¿Esas son consecuencias del turno noche?¿No te dejan dormir?" preguntó Rachel después de ver a Quinn dejar el restaurante.

"En realidad duermo poco porque estoy haciendo todas las autopsias sola. Le he pedido muchas veces a Sue que me deje contratar a un ayudante, el problema es que como hay que pagar sueldos a investigadores que no trabajan, no hay para un ayudante. Pero el forense del turno día tiene ayudante" dijo Santana.

"¿Cómo rayos terminaste en Las Vegas?" preguntó Rachel riendo.

"Creo que sería demasiado que nos pusiéramos al día en este mismo momento. De paso vamos a tener muchas cosas que hablar en el futuro" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿En el almuerzo con tus amigas?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?" preguntó Santana. Era su forma de saber donde vivía.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sacando dinero para poder pagar la cuenta.

* * *

_El día que llamaron para decir que los había atrapado, Rachel se largó a llorar. Ahora solo faltaba el juicio._

_Y el día que los condenaron, después de que confesaron y además encontraron las pruebas, Rachel pensó que sería un buen momento para volver a NY._

_Su madre la esperó en el aeropuerto, ella se había quedado ahí hasta el final del juicio y escuchó con alegría que su hija viajaría a la ciudad._

_Fueron en taxi hasta el barrio en donde antes vivía con sus padres, pero Rachel no quería bajarse. Aunque casi lo hace cuando vio salir a Santana de su casa. Hasta que la latina se acercó a una rubia, y se besaron muy enamoradas. _

_Rachel supo que Santana había seguido con su vida, ella también lo había hecho._

_Pero no esperaba que le doliera tanto._

* * *

Cuando Rachel vio a Brittany, supo que se trataba de aquella rubia que alguna vez había visto besando a Santana. Miró a la latina un segundo, hasta que vio el anillo de matrimonio exactamente igual entre las dos rubias.

Y aunque pensó que en el almuerzo debería responder muchas preguntas sobre su pasado, parecía que una mirada de Santana hacía callar a la más alta de las rubias.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" preguntó Santana cuando se acomodaron en el auto para marcharse.

"Quiero ir a hablar con la socia de Samantha Morris. Pero si no quieres, puedes dejarme cerca y voy caminando" dijo Rachel.

"¿Conoces la ciudad?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy en eso. El gps de mi teléfono sirve mucho." dijo Rachel sacudiendo el aparato.

"¿Y a dónde iríamos a hablar?" preguntó Santana

"Al restaurante. Una pensaría que al enterarse de la noticia de la muerte de su socia lo cerraría por las dudas, pero esta mujer lo abrió" dijo Rachel sacando su libreta del bolso y diciéndole la dirección a Santana. "¿Sabes como se llama el detective que trabaja con nosotros?"

"Si. Se llama Mike Chang" dijo Santana. "Anoche estuvo en la escena del crimen, pero se estaba yendo a otra cuando yo llegué"

"Ah, el joven asiático." dijo Rachel. "¿No es demasiado joven para ser detective?"

"Puede serlo, pero realmente es porque Sue y el encargado del turno día viven peleando. Por un tiempo creímos que se trataba de un serio problema de negación romántica, pero no." dijo Santana. "Se odian en serio. Hudson y Puckerman vienen de ese turno, nos los enviaron para ver si disminuían nuestra cantidad de casos resueltos. No disminuyeron, ni en tiempo ni en cantidad."

"Vi que tienen una gran tasa de casos resueltos." dijo Rachel.

"Si, pero tardamos mucho. Somos dos, o tres, los que trabajamos todo el tiempo." dijo Santana. "Los técnicos nos ayudan mucho, pero tienen que hacerse los ociosos cuando ellos dos aparecen."

"Por eso Quinn dijo que podía cambiar"

"Si. Como tú no le respondes a nadie más que a Sue, tú harás tus cosas. Seguramente Schuester, el del turno día te va a querer reclutar."

"No trabajo de día. No me gusta."

"Igual lo va a intentar" dijo Santana estacionando. "¿Este es el lugar?"

"Allá adelante" dijo Rachel señalando un lugar con cartel de madera.

S&R

"Es un restaurante especializado en comida afrodisíaca. Nos inclinamos más a las parejas homosexuales" dijo Carla Stewart, la socia y amiga de Samantha Morris.

Rachel miraba una mesa llena de hongos y anotó algo en su libreta.

"¿Tiene algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilas?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la mujer.

"Si, por supuesto. Síganme." dijo Carla guiándolas hasta el fondo del local, a una oficina con dos escritorios. "Ese es el de Samantha. La vi nerviosa antes de sus vacaciones, pero nunca pensé que...haría eso"

"Sin embargo abrió hoy el restaurante" dijo Rachel. Sonó complaciente, sin un dejo de queja en su voz.

"Es lo que ella hubiera querido" dijo Carla.

"¿Sabe si Samantha y Charles tenían algún tipo de problema?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema.

"Ella estaba sospechando que últimamente él la estaba engañando. Sin embargo lo negó una y otra vez. Hasta que cayó con los pasajes para las vacaciones. Ella se puso feliz" dijo Carla

"¿Por qué sospechaba ella que él tenía un romance?" preguntó Rachel

"No sé si era un romance o se acostaba con prostitutas. Pero él se comportaba extraño en los últimos meses" djio Carla

"¿Ud. lo notaba extraño también?" preguntó Rachel

"La verdad que no. Como siempre el venía al mediodía y a la noche, se quedaba aquí con Sam, mientras nosotras estábamos trabajando. Pero ella me contó que él recibía mensajes a distintas horas de la noche, llamadas que nunca atendía al frente de ella, y esas cosas." dijo Carla.

"¿Sabía si Samantha había llegado a algún lugar con sus sospechas?" preguntó Rachel

"No, nada. Solo sé que él apareció y le regaló el viaje. Se suponía que se habían ido hace tres días" dijo Carla.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Cualquier cosa que recuerde, este es el número en donde puede encontrarnos"

"De nada." dijo Carla.

S&R

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel mientras Santana manejaba hacia el mismo lugar en donde había recogido a la investigadora un par de horas atrás. Estaba silenciosa y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"No entiendo porque no le hiciste más preguntas" dijo Santana "Y porque si dejo que se suponía que se fueran hace tres días, cuando encontramos sus cuerpos no llevaban ni 24 horas muertos"

"Porque nos dijo todo lo que necesitábamos saber, por ahora" dijo Rachel viendo un café cerca. "¿Quieres que bajemos a tomar un café y te lo explico?"

"Me vas a llenar de cafeína, Rachel" dijo Santana estacionando en el primer espacio vacío que vio.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las ventanas y esperaron hasta que les tomaran el pedido.

"La muerte de su amiga no la afecto como debería haberla afectado. Cambió en cuestión de horas toda la orientación del restaurante. Cuando yo entré anoche a su página, después de saber la identidad de las víctimas, pude ver que era un restaurante afrodisíaco, pero no estaba orientado a homosexuales. Ella es homosexual." dijo Rachel

"¿Me lo estás diciendo por tu radar gay?" preguntó Santana divertida

"Te lo estoy diciendo por la forma en que no dejaba de mirar tus pechos" dijo Rachel. "Y porque no tiene una sola foto en su escritorio en la que no esté con Samantha Morris"

"¿Crees que estaba enamorada de Samantha?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que algo más pasó. Algo que llevó a que su relación se termine y que Carla no sienta dolor alguno por la muerte de su mejor amiga."

"Eso puede suceder. Además ni siquiera dijo lo que suelen decir los amigos verdaderos en este caso: espero que encuentre al asesino"

"Exacto" dijo Rachel. "Esta mujer, Carla, nos está ocultando algo"

"Vamos a tener que averiguarlo." dijo Santana bostezando.

"¿Cómo hacen cuando tienes el día libre?" preguntó Rachel

"Rezan para que no hayan muertos" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?" preguntó Rachel. "Yo tomo un café y sigo hasta mi departamento. Después de todo estoy cerca."

"Cuando aparezca esta noche en el laboratorio ¿vas a estar?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Si." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

_El primer beso fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Rachel hacia Santana. A pesar de que tenían 15 años, bueno, Santana cumplía los 16 ese día y a Rachel le faltaban como 7 meses, ninguna de las dos entendía demasiado bien que le pasaba al frente de la otra. _

_Mientras sus compañeros de escuela jugaban a cosas que ellas no tenían interés en participar, se alejaron hasta el parque de Santana y se sentaron en las escaleras._

_Santana se quedó mirando a Rachel unos segundos, hasta que la pequeña morena giró su rostro y sonrió. Poco a poco, Rachel fue acercando su cara hasta que sus labios se apoyaron suavemente en los de Santana. _

_La latina abrió los ojos, pero cuando sintió que su amiga se estaba por alejar, llevó rápidamente una de sus manos al cuello de Rachel para que no se mueva y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del beso._

"_Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo Rachel apoyando su frente sobre la de Santana cuando se separaron sus bocas. _

* * *

Santana no pudo ver a Rachel hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando volvió al laboratorio después de asistir a un par de accidentes de tránsito, cuya autopsia estaba asignada al médico forense de la ciudad ya que no parecían muertes sospechosas.

Subió otra vez hasta el tercer piso y caminó hacia la sala de descanso.

"¿Dos veces seguidas en dos días? Creo que no estás interesada en ella" dijo Quinn saliendo de su oficina casi corriendo al verla pasar.

"No me molestes" dijo Santana.

"Está con Artie." dijo Quinn. "Sue mandó a Hudson y a Puckerman a un club de estrípers donde se supone que hubo un robo. En realidad no hubo ninguno, pero tiene posibilidades de sacárselos de encima."

"No me sorprende que lo haga ahora que tiene una nueva investigadora." dijo Santana

"Además de que puedo investigar" dijo Quinn contenta doblando en el pasillo correcto para ir a ver a Artie. Entraron las dos al mismo tiempo en que Rachel estaba viendo unas imágenes en la computadora del técnico.

"Ella era la que lo estaba engañando." dijo Rachel enderezándose sin notar que Santana y Quinn entraban

"Pero, disculpa que me meta, eso no parece que fuera un hombre" dijo Artie

"No creo que sea un hombre" dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que es la amiga y por eso me pediste que trate de sacar los registros de su teléfono también?" preguntó Artie

"Creo que la amiga tiene algo que ver, pero no estoy segura de que sea su amante. Creo que en realidad, su amiga fue una engañada más" dijo Rachel. "¿Podrías imprimirme la lista de llamadas y mensajes así le muestro a Santana?"

"¿No sería a Sue?" preguntó Artie comenzando a hacer eso.

"En cierta forma estoy trabajando en este caso con Santana, además me va a servir de prueba cuando le presente a Sue y a ¿Chang? El caso resuelto" dijo Rachel

"Estás muy segura de que lo vas a resolver" dijo Santana haciendo notar su presencia.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" preguntó Quinn ilusionada.

"Si, pero vamos a ir a hablar a otro lado. Artie es de mucha ayuda, pero ya fui testigo de como lo tratan si sale de esta oficina y se enteran de que hizo algo que se llama trabajo" dijo Rachel

"Aunque la verdad estoy muy agradecido de la llegada de Rachel, porque puedo hacer algo más que esperar tus nuevos casos, Santana" dijo Artie

"Mira que también Quinn te va a hacer trabajar" dijo la latina.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que estoy en el trabajo por el cual presenté mi aplicación" dijo Artie sonriendo.

S&R

Había dos lugares grandes en el laboratorio, la sala de descanso y la sala de reuniones.

Puckerman y Hudson no iban a volver por horas así que se sentaron en la sala de descanso.

"Samantha estaba engañando a su marido. En su conciencia por hacerlo, comenzó a decir que la engañada era ella." dijo Rachel "Y se lo contó a todo el mundo, no para buscar compañía que la apoyara en eso, que la confortara, sino para ir anunciando el porque se iba a terminar en algún momento la relación. De esa forma toda la culpa recaía en él. Pude saber, porque hablé con su abogado hoy, que tenían un muy buen acuerdo prenupcial. Que a ella la beneficiaba y mucho si se comprobaba el adulterio. Pero en el caso de que fuera al revés, ella perdía todo"

"Pero no se comprobó el adulterio de él, ¿o si?" preguntó Quinn "Digamos, comprobaste que ella era la que lo engañaba"

"Si, el problema es saber con quien" dijo Rachel señalando las hojas que quedaron sobre la mesa. "Samantha tenía una amante. Todavía no sé bien su identidad, pero por los mensajes que se enviaron y que pueden leer ahí, algo estaban planeando para el día que salían de viaje."

"O sea 3 días atrás" dijo Santana. "Y salió mal."

"Salió muy mal" dijo Rachel. "La mujer, la amante de Samantha, tiene que ver en esto. No creo que sea Carla, su socia, pero no me puedo quitar de encima la certeza de que tiene algo que ver. Artie me va a buscar los registros telefónicos de Carla, y veremos desde ahí"

"Seguramente estaría enamorada de Samantha y se enteró que ella estaba con una mujer y no era ella." dijo Santana

"Creo que tiene que ver con romance, pero no creo...ohhh..." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana "Tendríamos que volver a ese restaurante"

"¿A qué?" preguntó Santana

"A cenar" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

Santana rogaba que no la llamaran al trabajo esa noche mientras esperaban unos platos extraños, con afrodisíaco garantizado.

Rachel simplemente sonreía.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó Santana una vez más.

"Verás, la moza que nos atendió estaba hoy cuando vinimos a hablar con Carla. Y seguramente, debe tener cosas que contar" dijo Rache

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" preguntó Santana y sintió calor recorrer su cuerpo ante el guiño de Rachel.

"Porque está viniendo hacia aquí con un agua que no necesitamos" dijo Rachel

La moza se acercó y dejó la botella, mirando rápidamente hacia atrás.

"Tendrían que averiguar sobre la novia de Carla" dijo rápidamente antes de marcharse.

Rachel sonreía triunfante y Santana miraba sorprendida.

"¿Te das cuenta que vamos a tener que comer algo afrodisíaco simplemente para ver que te decía esa moza?" preguntó Santana después

"No me molesta. Si quieres después podemos calmarnos juntas" dijo Rachel guiñando un ojo una vez más.

"Rachel..."

"Sería interesante ¿no crees? En el asiento de atrás de tu auto..."

"Si es tu forma de decirme que..."

"Es mi forma de decirte que yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, Santana. Escuché cuando Quinn lo dijo en el desayuno, y cuando Brittany lo dijo cuatro veces en el almuerzo."

"Nunca volviste..."

"Si volví." dijo Rachel inspirando profundamente. "Después del juicio, Shelby me esperó en el aeropuerto y fuimos al barrio, estaba por bajarme del taxi cuando te vi salir pero te encontraste con una rubia."

"Brittany"

"Brittany."

"Duró casi nada. No podía dejar de pensar en ti y comparar a todas las personas contigo"

"Me pasa lo mismo."

"Dime que lo de las cartas es verdad"

"Lo es." dijo Rachel sacando las manos de la mesa porque traían la comida. "Tendrías que preguntarle a tus padres, las cartas están ahí"

S&R

Santana tuvo que ir a otra escena del crimen después de la cena, sintiendo los efectos de una comida afrodisíaca encima de ella.

Terminó rápido para volver al laboratorio y subir a ver a Rachel. Quizás podrían calmarse juntas.

"Recién Artie la llamó, fue corriendo rápidamente a verlo. ¿Dejaste todo en orden en la morgue?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Por qué estás últimamente dando vueltas por donde yo tengo que estar?" preguntó Santana

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel saliendo de la oficina de Artie. "Justo iba a ir a ver si volvías. Tengo todo listo, solo tenemos que encontrar a una persona"

"Eso suena fácil" dijo Quinn.

"¿Podrías ver si encuentras información sobre Patricia Summers?" preguntó Rachel. "Necesito hablar de algo concerniente a nuestro pasado con Santana"

Santana notó que parecía nerviosa.

"Si, de acuerdo." dijo Quinn

"Envíame lo que encuentres al celular." dijo Rachel agarrando a Santana y caminando hacia el ascensor.

"Dime que no quieres hablar de nada" dijo Santana pegando su cuerpo al de Rachel apenas se cerraron las puertas.

"Pienso que fue una mala idea ir a ese restaurante" dijo Rachel besando a Santana de improviso. "Dime que por lo menos tienes una oficina ahí abajo."

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana separándose porque si no iba a terminar desnudándola ahí mismo.

S&R

Santana cerró la puerta de su oficina y Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella, metiendo inmediatamente su lengua en su boca, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la latina.

Santana empujó a Rachel hasta el escritorio y con una de sus manos lo vació mientras seguía pegada a Rachel. Cuando lo logró, la levantó y la sentó en el escritorio.

Quizás fueron los 14 años, o la comida afrodisíaca, pero ninguna de las dos tenía tiempo o ganas de sacarle la ropa a la otra.

Santana llevó rápidamente una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de la pequeña morena, mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo.

"Oh, Dios. Había extrañado esto" dijo Rachel al sentir la humedad en Santana y los dedos de ésta recorriendo su entrepierna.

"¿El sexo?" preguntó Santana mordiendo el cuello de Rachel, mientras la penetraba rápidamente. A la investigadora también le había hecho efecto la comida afrodisíaca y estaba tan húmeda como ella.

"A ti" dijo Rachel metiendo dos dedos rápidamente en Santana, y comenzando a moverlos dentro de ella. Santana se separó un poco para ver los ojos de Rachel antes de besarla y seguir llevándola hasta el orgasmo.

"Yo también te extrañé" dijo cuando sintió los signos de un orgasmo acercarse.

Tenían que ocultar los gritos de placer, cuando el orgasmo las atacó, pero Rachel llevó su mano libre a la nuca de Santana para volver a unir sus labios.

"Espero que no haya sido solo la comida" dijo Santana mientras le daba pequeños besos al rostro de Rachel, después de bajar del orgasmo y había sacado su mano de adentro de la pequeña morena.

"Yo también" dijo Rachel acariciando la nuca de Santana

"Sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana alejándose para que Rachel bajara del escritorio.

"Lo sé. Pero ahora tenemos tiempo. Trabajamos juntas" dijo Rachel

"Podemos hablar aho..." dijo Santana interrumpiéndose cuando el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar. "Ahora no"

"Es Quinn" dijo Rachel.

"Vamos a ver que quiere" dijo Santana acomodándose la ropa y esperando que Rachel termine de acomodarse y así salir juntas.

S&R

"¿No tendrías que estar realizando una autopsia?" preguntó Quinn cuando vio que Santana entraba junto a Rachel en su oficina. Pequeña oficina.

"Está trabajando conmigo en este caso" dijo Rachel confundida.

"Si. La próxima vez que vayan a un restaurante afrodisíaco traten de que no las vea Schuester. Le dijo a Sue que no va a permitir que eso esté en la cuenta del laboratorio. No es que lo hayan puesto en la cuenta del laboratorio, ¿verdad? Porque el cabello post sexo solo dice eso" dijo Quinn

"Tenías que avisarme del cabello" dijo Rachel despacio, llevando sus manos a su cabeza para acomodarse.

"Dejando de lado eso. La última dirección conocida de Patricia Summers, es la misma dirección actual de Carla Stewart." dijo Quinn leyendo unos papeles. "Artie está tan contento con nosotras tres, que simplemente hace las cosas sin que se las pidamos"

"¿La misma dirección? O sea que son pareja." dijo Rachel

"Si, son pareja. Pero, mientras Carla pasaba gran parte de su día en el restaurante, Patricia tenía un trabajo freelance." dijo Quinn

"¿Freelance?" preguntó Santana

"Fotógrafa de eventos, los cuales solo ocurren de noche" dijo Quinn. "Por lo menos en Las Vegas. Pero se ha visto una persona de interés dando vueltas por la zona donde viven y que tenía relación con Carla, ya que Artie también sacó registros de su celular."

"¿Persona de interés?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Quién?" preguntó Santana

"Samuel Evans, Detective Privado" dijo Quinn levantando las cejas.

"Entonces vamos a hablar con él" dijo Rachel.

"No, no, no." dijo Quinn poniéndose rápidamente de pie. "Por fin tienes la oportunidad de trabajar en la morgue, y no resolver los crímenes. Nuestro turno está por terminar en una hora y media y la verdad, es la primera noche en este trabajo en la que hago algo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana.

"Vuelve a la morgue. Puedes hacer esa autopsia rápidamente, enviarle los resultados a sus correspondientes investigadores, y después te vas con Rachel cuando salgan y hablan de lo que tienen que hablar. Y hacen lo que quieren seguir haciendo. Brittany va a estar feliz cuando se entere" dijo Quinn

"¿Hay algo que no le cuentes a tu esposa?" preguntó Santana saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

"¡No!" le gritó Quinn.

S&R

Samuel Evans tenía una oficina destruida al sur de la ciudad. Quinn había manejado hasta el lugar y le explicó un poco a Rachel como era el tema.

"Se pasa el día persiguiendo a esposos. Cobra bastante bien. Pero no quiere dejar este lugar. Fue un tiempo policía, pero renunció por algún tipo de acusación en su contra. Renunció cuando Asuntos Internos investigó todo y lo declaró inocente. Fue el primer lugar donde alquiló y no quiere moverse" contó Quinn

"¿Por qué renunció?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque ahí fue cuando pusieron a Schuester en el turno diurno y no quería trabajar con él. Hablando de eso, cuando tengamos todas las pruebas debemos llamar a Mike" dijo Quinn

"Si, lo sé. Ya Santana me puso al tanto" dijo Rachel

"Y otras cosas más" dijo Quinn guiñándole un ojo antes de bajarse del auto.

Cuando entraron en la oficina, Rachel se fijó en el joven rubio, con labios anchos y camisa transpirada que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio.

"Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerían" dijo en cuanto vio a Quinn, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó la rubia estrechando su mano. "Rachel Berry" agregó señalando a la morena.

"La nueva. Lo sé. Sam Evans" dijo estrechando la mano de Rachel. "Porque seguramente hubo algún caso en el que aparecí y además hace mucho que no vienes a verme" agregó caminando hasta su silla detrás del escritorio y haciendo una seña para que se sienten.

"Carla Stewart" dijo Quinn y Sam abrió los ojos.

"Lesbiana paranoica y con razón" dijo Sam girando en su silla y abriendo un viejo archivero para sacar una carpeta. "Me contrató hace unos cuatro meses. Sospechaba del marido de su amiga. Después de la primera semana de vigilancia, me llamó para cambiar el objetivo."

Rachel agarró la carpeta que el rubio estaba entregando y comenzó a hojearla.

"Cual sería la sorpresa que encontré cuando vi que su amiga, en realidad, estaba acostándose con su novia." dijo Sam

"¿Le mostraste esto a ella?" preguntó Rachel

"Oh, no. Le dije que tenía razón en sospechar que su amiga era quien estaba engañando, pero que no podía demostrarle con quien ya que el marido de ella no había venido a contratar mis servicios. Más allá de todo, fui un policía y esa tal Carla me ponía los pelos de punta por momentos." dijo Sam

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Tiene ese aire sospechoso en cuanto empieza a violentarse" dijo Sam. "Cuando los ojos se le ponen brillosos y la cara roja."

"Ah, si. Incluso cuando está tranquila" dijo Rachel

"¿Ya la entrevistaron?¿Por eso dieron conmigo?" preguntó Sam

"No, dimos contigo porque nos pusimos a investigar sus registros telefónicos" dijo Quinn

"Inteligente movida" dijo Sam

"Carla lo sabía" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron Sam y Rachel al mismo tiempo.

"Miren esta foto" dijo Rachel poniendo una foto sobre el escritorio. Podían ver a la víctima besándose con una pelirroja en un auto, en una playa de estacionamiento a la salida de un motel.

"No veo nada" dijo Quinn, hasta que Rachel señaló una esquina de la foto y pudieron ver a Carla espiando.

"Sigo sin entender nada" dijo Sam volviendo a acomodarse en su silla.

"Samantha Morris fue asesinada anoche, junto a su marido, en su casa." dijo Rachel

"¿Samantha y Charles?" preguntó Sam "Conocía los nombres, ya que recuerden que me había contratado Carla para seguirlo"

"Si, los dos." dijo Rachel.

"Guau." dijo Sam. "Seguramente esto sería una gran revelación de aquí a un mes. Pero si me dices que fue anoche, y están aquí hoy, tengo que decir que realmente consiguieron alguien bueno en el turno noche."

S&R

"Esperen, ¿me están diciendo que Samantha y Patricia tenían una relación a espaldas de Carla?" preguntó Santana. Habían ido al mismo bar que la mañana anterior a desayunar, junto a Quinn. Como el cambio de turno ya había pasado, consideraron que lo mejor sería marcharse así no las veían trabajar.

"Si." dijo Quinn.

"Por eso la moza nos dijo que siguiéramos a la novia de Carla. Seguramente en el restaurante hubo algún tipo de confrontación" dijo Rachel

"Y solo pasaron dos días. No lo puedo creer" dijo Quinn. "Hacía años que no resolvía un caso en dos días."

"Pero ¿por qué matarlo a él también y por qué no se fueron de viaje?" preguntó Santana.

"Tenemos esta noche para seguir trabajando en eso." dijo Rachel.

"Es cierto." dijo Santana

"Si, tengo que irme, así veo a Brittany antes de que se vaya a trabajar." dijo Quinn

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa así hablamos?" preguntó Santana cuando Quinn dejó el bar.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

S&R

No hablaron de nada, ya que apenas estuvieron detrás de la puerta de la casa de Santana, terminaron desnudas. Esta vez si terminaron desnudas, encima de una cama y siguieron llegando a un orgasmo tras otro.

Las únicas palabras que pronunciaron en realidad eran monosílabas.

Después de una quinta ronda y cuando pasaron el mediodía, las dos se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Rachel se despertó sin saber en donde estaba hasta que recordó que se había ido con Santana. Se vistió y salió de la habitación, buscando a la latina en la casa, hasta que la encontró hablando por teléfono en voz baja. Esperó que terminara sin hacerle notar que estaba parada en el umbral.

"¿Voy a tener que contratar a Evans para saber si me estás engañando?" preguntó Rachel cuando Santana dejó el teléfono y la notó parada en la puerta.

"No creo. Porque sería considerado incesto" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "Estaba hablando con mi madre. Resulta que ellos ocultaron las cartas, para que yo no supiera nada. Tenían miedo de que me pasara algo"

"Comprensible" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos al sentir las manos de Santana rodear su cintura.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" preguntó la latina.

"No. Quiero ir a mi departamento a cambiarme y bañarme. En cualquier momento comienza nuestro nuevo turno" dijo Rachel.

"Tendríamos que hablarlo" dijo Santana

"¿Estás con alguien?"preguntó Rachel

"Si lo estaría, puedo asegurarte que no te hubiera traído a mi casa. Pero la respuesta es no. No estoy con nadie. ¿Y tú?" preguntó Santana

"Tampoco" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces ¿quieres que estemos juntas?" preguntó Santana

"Me encantaría" dijo Rachel besándola.

S&R

Cuando Rachel volvió al trabajo, Santana no estaba en el piso de los investigadores y Sue Sylvester estaba en su pequeña oficina.

"Vine a ver los avances en el caso" dijo Sue

Rachel asintió y se sentó al frente de ella.

"¿Me dices que Artie está contento?" preguntó Sue después de escuchar todo. "Tendría que darle más cosas para hacer si es así"

"Parece que así es" dijo Rachel

"Te voy a dejar permanente con Quinn. Me gusta que ella también pueda trabajar en resolver un asesinato. De paso, puedo alejar a los dos tontos" dijo Sue

"Gracias" dijo Rachel.

"Otra cosa. Salvo en los casos y cuando bajes a ver las autopsias, trata de que siempre se te vea con otra persona además de Santana. Han corrido rumores sobre su encierro en la oficina de ella anoche" dijo Sue

"Pero ¿puedo seguir bajando a ver las autopsias?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, y si puedes lleva a Quinn contigo. Es mucho más fácil para Santana si se acostumbran a los cadáveres abiertos y no tiene que hacer todo sola." dijo Sue

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

S&R

Rachel encontró a Quinn media hora después en la sala de descanso.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó viendo que estaba siendo rodeada por Puckerman y Hudson, un muchacho alto con cara de tonto.

"Si. ¿A dónde?" preguntó Quinn levantándose rápidamente y siguiendo a Rachel hasta el ascensor.

"Tenemos que hablar con Mike Chang, ya Sue está al tanto, pero me gustaría citar a Carla y a Patricia. Y es mejor que esté un policía cerca" dijo Rachel

"Me encantaría, hace años que no estoy en un interrogatorio." dijo Quinn

S&R

Mike escuchó atentamente y llamó al fiscal para anunciarle los avances del caso. Después miró a las investigadoras.

"Voy a ir a buscarlas. Las traeré aquí, así que no se muevan" dijo Mike. "Por suerte ahora trabajan en tu turno, además de las dos que ya sabemos" agregó antes de dejarlas en la sección de Homicidios de la comisaría.

"¿Tan grave es?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn

"Bastante." dijo la rubia. "Resolvemos todos los casos, pero tardamos mucho. Y realmente siempre tenemos que estar escondiéndonos. Y escondiendo datos de Puckerman y Hudson."

"¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque a Schuester le gusta quitarle los casos a Sue. Y ellos le pasan todo a él." dijo Quinn. "Cuando me encontraste en la sala de descanso, ellos estaban tratando de averiguar que era lo que sabía. Parece que tienen alergia al trabajo y muchas ganas de compartir información. Pero no les dije nada, porque finalmente puedo hacer algo y sin ninguno de ellos preguntando ¿y para qué tenemos que ver a alguien muerto?"

"Sue me dijo que tendría que empezar a llevarte a la morgue así te acostumbras a las autopsias" dijo Rachel

"No es muy de mi agrado, pero parece que ayudar a Santana en la morgue hace que trabaje más rápido. Pero creo que siendo yo, es mejor ya que no va a tener sexo conmigo"

"¿En serio corren esos rumores?"

"En serio. Y ninguna de las dos lo ha negado, le pregunté a Santana hace un rato por teléfono y dijo que tendríamos que empezar a meter nuestras narices en otro lado."

"Es que no hay nada que negar"

"Por supuesto que no hay nada que negar. Se encerraron en su oficina, tuvieron sexo y terminaron contentas y despeinadas. Es obvio"

"¿Cuál es la relación entre Brittany y Santana?"

"Tardaste en preguntarlo. Ellas estuvieron juntas hace muchos años, unos cuantos meses. Es cierto que Santana nunca dejó de pensar en ti"

"Y yo nunca dejé de pensar en ella."

"Se hicieron muy buenas amigas y cuando Santana se vino a Las Vegas, la trajo con ella. Al poco tiempo yo la conocí y me enamoré. Aunque no te importe mi historia"

"Me importa"

"¿Alguna vez trataste de volver por Santana?"

"Si, lo hice. Pero la vi con Brittany, por eso preguntaba. Además de que nunca respondió mis cartas"

S&R

Una hora después, estaban en una sala de interrogaciones con Carla Stewart que miraba a las investigadores enojada y al detective con cara de asco.

"¿Quieren decirme que hago aquí?" preguntó. "Estaba en el restaurante y este que se hace llamar detective entró con dos oficiales que me _escoltaron_ por todo el local. Al frente de todos los clientes"

"Tenemos que hacerle un par de preguntas" dijo Rachel

"Espero que no hayan arruinado la reputación de mi restaurante, porque puedo llegar a demandarlos." dijo Carla

"¿Dónde estuvo la noche del 3 de mayo?" preguntó Quinn

"En el restaurante. Samantha se había ido de vacaciones, o eso suponía yo hasta que me llamaron para darme la noticia de su muerte. Así que tenía que quedarme hasta la hora del cierre" dijo Carla

"¿Siempre se quedaba hasta la hora del cierre?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Generalmente se quedaba Samantha. Después iba a un cajero a depositar las ganancias y terminaba por la noche. Yo tenía el turno del almuerzo" dijo Carla, "Así que la cena era de ella"

"Ud. dijo en nuestra anterior reunión que hablaba con Samantha." dijo Rachel. "¿En qué momento?"

"Nos reuníamos a la mañana temprano y a la tarde para poder organizar el menú. Junto con el cheff. Cuando éste se iba, nosotras pasábamos a hablar de cosas privadas" dijo Carla

"¿Por esa razón ud. contrató a un detective privado para que siga a Charles?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." dijo Carla

"¿Y por qué razón después hizo que ese detective siguiera a su amiga?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque estaba sospechando que ella me estaba mintiendo. Los conozco a los dos hace mucho tiempo y Charles, a pesar de que no me caía bien, nunca me dio la sensación de que pudiera engañarla. Además de que podía llegar a perder mucho más si lo hacía y era descubierto. En cambio ella..." dijo Carla.

"¿Ella qué?" preguntó Quinn interesada.

"Ella siempre tuvo secretos. Muchos secretos" dijo Carla bajando la voz. "Secretos que ni yo, su mejor amiga sabía. Solo quería saber esos secretos"

"¿Y por eso se decidió a espiarla?" preguntó Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn porque no pensaba que lo preguntaría así.

"Si, pero ese maldito detective privado me robó mi dinero. Y ahora que lo menciono, voy a hacer la denuncia apenas salga de aquí" dijo Carla. "Cuando empezó a investigar a Samantha no me dijo nada más. No me dio ningún tipo de información, me dijo que yo no tenía derecho a saberlo."

"No estaba hablando del detective, estaba hablando de hacerlo por su cuenta" dijo Rachel sacando la foto que había tomado del detective esa mañana y señalando el lugar en donde se veía a Carla.

"Por esa razón no hice duelo por mi amiga" dijo Carla con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. "Mi novia y ella, juntas. ¿Sabe hace cuánto que estoy enamorada de Samantha? Cuando se casó con Charles, decidí seguir adelante. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, como cuando tu mejor amiga niega rotundamente que le gusten las mujeres y años después de romperte el corazón la ves con tu novia. No solo Patricia me estaba engañando, sino que mi mejor amiga estaba con ella."

Carla se largó a llorar durante lo que pareció una hora para las detectives. En ese transcurso, mientras dejaban que se descargara, Mike salió y volvió para decirles en su oído que Patricia estaba en otra sala de interrogación.

"Me dolió mucho saber que había muerto" dijo Carla. "Pero en mi enojo decidí seguir trabajando y cambiar la orientación del restaurante. Algo por lo que siempre habíamos peleado"

"¿Esa fue su venganza?" preguntó Quinn

"No soy una mala persona. Bueno, no tan mala." dijo Carla bajando la mirada.

Las dos investigadoras y el detective se miraron sorprendidos. Si esa era su venganza estaba muy lejos de ser su asesina.

"¿Hubo algo que le hubiera parecido raro en el día del asesinato o después?" preguntó Quinn arriesgándose a otra escena de llanto.

Carla tardó en responder porque intentaba recomponerse.

"Patricia" dijo Carla despacio. "Mi novia. No la vi hasta el día que uds. aparecieron en el restaurante. No supe donde estuvo. Por cinco días ni siquiera me respondió el teléfono. Pero ese día apareció y me pidió casamiento. Le dije que no."

S&R

"Bueno, entonces tenemos que interrogar a Patricia" dijo Mike en el pasillo. Habían dejado a Carla en la sala de interrogaciones y cuando ellos se metieran en la otra la iban a dejar ir.

"Si, pero ninguna de las víctimas tuvo rastros de haber sido retenida por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?" preguntó Quinn

"Él estaba atado" dijo Rachel. "Santana no hizo una investigación profunda de eso, porque lo encontramos atado. Seguramente podría determinarse si estuvo atado uno o más días."

"Si, pero igual. ¿Samantha estuvo con Patricia por ahí mientras él estaba atado?" preguntó Quinn. "Es como una locura."

"Él murió a cuchilladas, y ella murió envenenada y con un disparo en la cabeza. Creo que es demasiado raro." dijo Rachel. "Aguarden un minuto" agregó volviendo a entrar en donde estaba Carla. Quinn y Mike la siguieron.

"¿Patricia estuvo en el ejército?" le preguntó a Carla.

"No." respondió la mujer.

Rachel asintió y estaba volviendo a la puerta cuando Carla habló.

"Pero quiso ser policía, nunca supe porque no pudo recibirse. Hizo como tres veces el curso" dijo Carla logrando sacar una sonrisa de Rachel.

S&R

Patricia Summers no parecía demostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Eso pensaron Rachel y Quinn después de que Mike le explicara porque estaba en ese lugar.

"Tendrían que preguntarle a Carla Stewart, ella era la mejor amiga de Samantha y siempre estuvo enamorada de ella" dijo Patricia.

"¿Por eso le dijo que no cuando ud. le pidió casamiento?" preguntó Rachel

"Supongo que si." dijo Carla

"¿No le interesa saber por qué le dijo que no?" preguntó Quinn

"Suponía que algo estaba pasando." dijo Patricia. "No sabía qué"

Rachel miró su teléfono que estaba sonando y pidió disculpas. Cuando volvió le dijo algo a Quinn y a Mike en sus oídos y continuaron.

"¿Dónde estuvo esa semana hasta el día en que Carla se enteró de la muerte de Samantha y de su marido?" preguntó Quinn

"Por ahí. Mucha gente viene a Las Vegas y se casa en esas bodas, así que estaba buscando dinero. Quería juntar dinero" dijo Patricia. "Tenía que pagar el anillo."

"¿Tanto así?" preguntó Quinn. "Debe haber sido un anillo valioso"

"Bastante. Lo mejor para Carla" dijo Patricia. "Aunque me rechazara"

"¿No estuvo por casualidad en el casino del Mirage esos días?" preguntó Rachel como si fuera casualidad.

"No." dijo Patricia.

"¿En serio? Entonces una persona muy parecida a ud. debe haber estado ahí, con Samantha Morris, el día que se suponía que se fuera de vacaciones con su marido" dijo Rachel y todos pudieron notar el pequeño cambio en Patricia Summers. El miedo comenzó a reflejarse en su rostro.

"Incluso, parece ser que estuvieron en ese casillo, alternando entre las tragamonedas, poker y blackjack hasta horas antes de la hora de muerte de Samantha y Charles" continuó Rachel

"Es...es la hermana gemela de Samantha. Estuve con ella." dijo Carla.

"¿Cree que no hubiéramos investigado si Samantha tenía o no hermanos?" preguntó Quinn.

Patricia Summers comenzó a temblar.

"Bien" dijo Mike. "Me parece que tiene el derecho de permanecer callada, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, sino tiene con que pagar, el estado le asignará uno, tiene derecho..."

Rachel y Quinn dejaron la sala de interrogatorios y se quedaron en el pasillo.

"Artie me llamó. Tiene unos amigos en el Mirage. Mucha gente tiene problemas de juego en Las Vegas." dijo Rachel. "No dijo de que se trataba el caso, pero uno de sus amigos de seguridad le dijo que le mandara una imagen de las víctimas. Con el software de reconocimiento de rostro que usan, descubrió a Samantha y le envió los vídeos a Artie. Con permiso del dueño del Mirage. Parece que el problema de juego de Patricia ha causado una gran pérdida en el casino. Tiene muchas deudas, pero siempre deja lo que gana para intentar pagarla, así que el dueño del Mirage no tuvo problema alguno. Artie descubrió que la otra persona era Patricia y vio que días estuvo con Samantha en el casino. Tiene todos los vídeos."

"Voy a llamar al fiscal, así viene y está presente. No quiere un abogado. Dice que es mejor terminar en la cárcel." dijo Mike saliendo de la sala de interrogaciones.

"De acuerdo" dijeron las investigadoras.

S&R

Cuando el fiscal llegó, entró con Mike a interrogar a Patricia, mientras Quinn y Rachel miraban a través del vidrio espejado.

"Sabía a que hora se iban a ir de viaje, así que les puse un somnífero a los dos." contó Patricia. "Se despertaron esa misma noche y con ayuda de Samantha atamos a Charles. Le volvimos a dar un somnífero. No queríamos que se desatara tan rápido. Nos fuimos al casino y nos olvidamos de todo. Estuvimos ahí casi tres días, jugando. Yo tengo que pagar deudas, así que cada vez que ganaba algo, solo me dejaban lo que había apostado inicialmente para que ese dinero vaya a mi cuenta."

"¿Qué pasó cuando volvieron a la casa?" preguntó Mike

"Volvimos contentas, porque yo había disminuido bastante mi deuda." dijo Patricia. "Entramos besándonos y desnudándonos cuando recordamos que Charles estaba ahí. Él empezó a gritarnos que éramos un asco, que en el momento en que lo desatáramos iría a la policía y que Samantha no recibiría nada en el divorcio. Yo no sabía del acuerdo pre nupcial.

Así que para que Samantha cobrara el seguro de vida y se quedara con todo el dinero de Charles, fui a la cocina y agarré un cuchillo y maté a Charles."

"Lo dijo sin ningún problema" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"No pareciera arrepentida" dijo el fiscal.

"No lo estoy. Odiaba a Charles. Él siempre me quitaba tiempo con Samantha. Y además ella lo quería, así que cada vez que tocábamos el tema del divorcio, no llegábamos a nada. Ella no iba a dejarlo. No si podía quedarse con la mitad o menos." dijo Patricia. "Y porque lo quería, ella también tuvo que morir."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Mike Chang

"Si, me empezó a gritar. Me dijo que era una asesina. Que me iba a delatar y que al final no obtendría nada de su dinero porque ella no quería seguir conmigo. Cuando logré calmarla, recordé que había comprado veneno para ratas, porque hay una invasión en mi departamento de esos bichos y preparé algo de comer con eso como ingrediente secreto." dijo Patricia.

"¿Por qué le disparó entonces?" preguntó Mike

"Quise ser policía. El disparo solo iba a confundir" dijo Patricia.

Parecía tranquila. No suponía que había hecho nada malo.

S&R

"Tu primer caso y lo resuelves en tres días" dijo Sue

"Lo resolvimos" dijo Rachel

"Y ya tienes novia. Es impresionante" dijo Sue riendo.

"Bueno, ¿tienes algo más para nosotras?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Schuester te espera mañana quiere hablar contigo sobre las perspectivas de cambiarte de horario." dijo Sue

"¿A qué hora?" preguntó Rachel

"Al mediodía" dijo Sue sonriendo.

"Que lástima. A esa hora no voy a poder. Ni a ninguna otra." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque pretendo estar durmiendo abrazando a la médica forense o dentro de la médica forense" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia el ascensor.

"Hasta mañana, Rachel" gritó Artie cuando la vio pasar.

"Hasta mañana" gritó Rachel.

S&R

Santana estaba en su oficina cuando la cabeza de Rachel se apareció por la puerta.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa a dormir?" preguntó la pequeña morena.

"Pensé que no lo preguntarías" dijo la latina levantándose rápidamente.

Ahora las perspectivas de ir al trabajo eran mucho mejores para Santana. Y para Rachel, cambiarse de trabajo había sido una buena decisión.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? Ya es el día 6! Se que muchas están esperando el capítulo de mañana. Pero bueno, hay que seguir el orden de estas cosas, ¿no?_

_Verán, éste capítulo hubiera entrado como día 2 si no me hubiera dado cuenta que podía combinar unos días. Así que bueno, pasé este a un universo alternativo y acá estamos..._

_Espero que estén bien._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews a **KORE25, Andrusol, al anónimo y a lopz. **_

_Muchas gracias por los favorites y follows!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_

_Nos vemos mañana!_


	7. Completa

**Título: ****C****ompleta**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****1****2,940**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry, Santana López, Brittana, Dantana, Quick, Blaine...y esos

**Summary:****Santana tiene que enfrentarse a todos los que sabían lo que había pasado, mientras esperaban noticias sobre Rachel y su accidente. Hay palabras que van a tener que esperar para decirse. Actos que quizás puedan o no demostrarse. El final del día 1 y día 2 de la Semana Pezberry. "Día Libre" es el tema.**

**IMPORTANTE: No se mucho de medicina, así que la mayor parte de lo que puedan llegar a leer no solo es escuchado en series de televisión o películas, sino que también es acompañado por un toque de imaginación. **

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****1****8****/05/2014**

* * *

******Completa**

"_Cálmate Sue. La estamos esperando en el restaurante" dijo Santana_

"_Ahh, la estás esperando en el restaurante. Bueno, lamento comunicarte que no va a llegar ni hoy, ni mañana, porque estuvo en un maldito accidente de tránsito. Así que trae tu latino trasero al hospital. Porque no puedo soportar esto yo sola." dijo Sue cortando la comunicación._

_Cuando Santana miró a sus amigas, Quinn ya no estaba en la mesa y Brittany la esperaba. _

"_Fue a pagar la cuenta, y a buscar un taxi." dijo Brittany. "Escuchamos los gritos" _

_Santana asintió y se levantó para ir al hospital._

Quinn, Santana y Brittany llegaron al hospital y se acercaron a la recepción.

"¿Rachel Berry?" preguntó la enfermera que estaba de guardia. "En el piso 3."

"Gracias" dijo Quinn. "¿Qué habitación?"

"Piso 3" repitió la enfermera. "Y ya que van hacia ese lugar, intenten arreglar entre uds. el problema con los medios."

Quinn asintió y caminó con sus amigas hasta el ascensor.

Se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la zona de quirófanos apenas bajaron del ascensor y tuvieron que seguir los carteles hasta la sala de espera, en donde se encontraron con Sue, Shelby, Kurt, Cassandra y Blaine. Los últimos cuatro estaban sentados, y Sue iba y venía mirando todas las puertas desesperada.

"Pedazo de asistente eres" dijo Shelby apenas vio a Santana. "Tendrías que haber estado con ella"

"Cálmate Shelby" dijo Cassandra agarrando a su novia.

"¿Qué me calme? Iba a juntarse con ella y sus amigas cuando tuvo el accidente. No puedo calmarme" dijo Shelby.

"No fue de ella la culpa del accidente, ni de Tate." dijo Cassandra. "La policía ya lo dijo"

"¿Qué tan grave es?" se animó a preguntar Quinn

"Mira, la asistente no habla" dijo Shelby

"No sabemos." dijo Kurt. "Está en cirugía desde que la trajeron. Igual que Tate"

"¿Por qué rayos no contestaste el teléfono? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que no estaba llegando al restaurante?" preguntó Sue parándose al frente de Santana.

"Lo tenía en silencio" dijo Santana despacio.

"¿A los dos?" preguntó Sue

"Si" dijo Santana

"Cuando todo esto termine vamos a tener que hablar de tantas cosas" dijo Sue caminando hacia un puesto de enfermeras que había de información.

"Vio movimiento atrás" dijo Cassandra ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

"Por lo menos no estabas con Dani" dijo Shelby enojada. "No entiendo que puede tener de mejor una chica llamada Dani que mi hija"

"Shelby, ¿voy a tener que amordazarte?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No." dijo la madre de la diva mirando hacia adelante.

"Tate salió de cirugía" dijo Sue volviendo a donde todos estaban. "Tiene una clavícula cortada, y un golpe en la cabeza, dos costillas rotas y tenía un pedazo de metal clavado en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Lo están llevando a terapia intensiva y la familia ya está esperando ahí."

"¿Y Rachel?" preguntó Shelby

"Todavía no se sabe nada" dijo Sue sentándose al lado de la madre de la diva.

Santana dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Quinn siguiéndola y deteniéndola lejos del oído de todas.

"A cualquier lugar menos a aquí. Es obvio que todos están enojados conmigo" dijo Santana

"¿Y eso te preocupa más que quedarte para saber cómo está Rachel?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida. "¿Es más importante para ti lo que ellos piensan que lo que sientes por ella?"

"No, pero voy a arreglar las cosas cuando ella esté fuera de este lugar" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo?¿Crees que nadie le va a decir que apareciste y te fuiste a los 10 minutos, y no la volviste a ver hasta que ella fue al departamento?" preguntó Quinn. "Cuando te digo que tienes una tendencia a cometer errores, es porque haces cosas como esta. Esto no va a ser tan fácil de perdonar, como lo de acostarte con Dani porque creías que Rachel no sentía nada por ti, Santana. Esto es dejarla sola."

Diciendo eso, Quinn dio media vuelta y se acercó al resto de los que estaban esperando para sentarse al lado de Brittany mientras llamaba a Puck para contarle.

Santana miró a todos desde lejos, sabiendo que aunque no lo parecieran la estaban mirando y después de pensarlo bien, volvió caminando y se sentó junto a las rubias.

S&R

Pasaron dos horas más esperando noticias. Nadie les decía nada cuando veían pasar a un médico.

En ese tiempo, llegó Artie y se quedó al lado de Blaine, y Sam quien justo llegaba de un viaje.

"¿Familiares de Rachel Berry?" llamó la enfermera de guardia y todos se acercaron al puesto. "Solo quiero hablar con Shelby Corcoran o Sue Sylvester. " agregó cuando los vio a todos.

Las dos mencionadas se quedaron esperando mientras los otros se alejaban, pero la enfermera les hizo señas de que pasaran a otra habitación.

"Pensé que Santana al ser su asistente y vivir con ella pasaría a ser su contacto de emergencia" dijo Artie

"No creo que sea momento para que toques ese tema" dijo Blaine.

"¿Por lo de Dani?" preguntó Artie

"¿Hay alguien que no lo sepa?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que uno o dos productores del teatro" dijo Cassandra.

Santana suspiró pero fue la primera en levantarse en el momento en que Shelby y Sue volvieron a la sala de espera.

"¿Y?" preguntó desesperada sin dejarlas seguir caminando. Los demás decidieron que lo mejor era ir a escuchar.

"Sufrió un traumatismo pulmonar, bastante grave. Casi la pierden en la mesa." dijo Sue, mientras Cassandra pasaba rápidamente para agarrar a Shelby que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. "Pudieron resolverlo, arreglaron la fractura en su brazo derecho y en su pierna. Pero tuvo una contusión cerebral bastante grande. Tenemos que esperar, si pasa las siguientes 24 horas va a estar bien. Tienen que esperar que la inflamación en su cabeza baje. También tiene una fractura en su pierna derecha. Va a tener una recuperación terrible y esperemos que esa inflamación en su cabeza no sea su ego, porque estamos perdidos"

"No es momento para chistes." dijo Cassandra mirando a Sue.

"¿Cuándo podemos verla?" preguntó Santana

"Cuando pasen las 24 horas." dijo Shelby.

"Así que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar un rato" dijo Sue

"Si, si." dijeron todos, menos Santana.

Quinn fue la que notó que la latina no había dicho nada y esperó que todos empezaran a vaciar la sala de espera.

"Vamos San." dijo agarrando su mano.

"No." dijo la latina sentándose de nuevo.

"Santana, no sé que es lo que quieres demostrar ahora" dijo Quinn. "No sirve de nada que te quedes aquí hasta tener noticias de ella"

"No quiero demostrar nada." dijo Santana.

"Entonces, vamos al departamento. Descansa un poco" dijo Quinn. "O por lo menos cambiate la ropa"

"Tenías razón." dijo Santana despacio. "Ella importa más que lo que ellos piensen de mi"

"Lo sé. Pero no entiendo porque no quieres irte."

"Soy una idiota, Quinn. Ella está ahí adentro, sola en una camilla, y estoy a punto de perder la razón." dijo Santana. "Porque desde que estamos aquí y pensé en lo que uds. me dijeron en el restaurante me puse a pensar. Porque perderla me da miedo. Mucho miedo. Así que me voy a quedar aquí, hasta estar segura de que no voy a perderla."

"¿Te das cuenta de que no tiene nada de sentido lo que estás diciendo?" preguntó Quinn

"Es probable" dijo Santana

"Hagamos una cosa. Vamos al departamento, te das un baño, te pones ropa más cómoda. Juntas algo de tu ropa en un bolso y vuelves. De paso te tomas un café" dijo Quinn

"No" dijo Santana

"Vamos, San" dijo Brittany. "Estás muy perdida y tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza."

"Está bien" dijo Santana.

* * *

Cassandra July solo había dormido una hora. No solo porque Shelby llamó a los Berry, o porque no podía dormir, sino porque quería saber como estaba Rachel.

Le parecía idiota la idea de que se hubieran ido todas a descansar mientras su amiga estaba en un hospital. No tanto Shelby, que tenía que volver por Beth, pero los demás podrían haberse quedado.

Así que dejó a su novia diciéndole a donde iba a estar y anunciando en el teatro que tenía que tomarse unos días libres.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando vio a Santana en la sala de espera, sentada con la mirada fija en el puesto de las enfermeras.

"Por lo menos te fuiste a cambiar de ropa" dijo Cassandra.

"No me dejaban quedar. Cuando volvimos al departamento les puse un somnífero en un café. No sé si les hizo mucho efecto o no, pero por lo menos me van a dejar de molestar por un rato más." dijo Santana.

"¿Hace cuánto que volviste?" preguntó Cassandra

"Cuatro horas" dijo Santana. "Van a cambiar de enfermeras en cualquier momento."

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Anoche estabas a punto de irte" dijo Cassandra observando atentamente a la latina. No le llamó la atención que girara el rostro para mirarla como enojada.

"¿Por qué crees?" preguntó Santana señalando hacia la puerta que llevaría al lugar en donde estaba Rachel. "Anoche estaba a punto de irme porque recibí información antes de venir y claramente ninguno de uds. quería que yo estuviera aquí. Quinn me hizo entrar en razón, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta que la estúpida era yo."

"Porque lo sabías aún antes de volver a verla" dijo Cassandra logrando un nuevo giro de cabeza.

"Creo que lo quise enterrar para no terminar lastimada. Esa chica tiene el poder de lastimarme. Mucho poder en si misma. Quizás no me había dado cuenta del alcance de lo que ella siente por mi, de lo que hizo por mi, pero yo siento lo mismo. Aunque no sé si estaría dispuesta a dejarla ir." dijo Santana hablando abiertamente.

"Se nota que algo sientes, sino no estarías hablando así con la persona con la que la estuviste celando toda esta semana" dijo Cassandra.

"Sé que eres la novia de su madre. Me lo dijo hace uno o dos días." dijo Santana. "Aunque no entiendo muy bien su amistad."

Cassandra asintió y miró al puesto de las enfermeras.

"Es raro que la hayan dejado en el piso del quirófano." dijo la rubia cambiando de tema.

"No lo es." dijo Santana. "Me hice la dormida un par de veces, la quieren tener cerca por si deben hacerle una operación de emergencia. Dijeron que si no le baja la inflamación en el cerebro, la van a hacer bajar."

"¿Con una operación?"

"El médico no se marchó. Está descansando en una pequeña sala."

"Shelby quiere hacer venir a los Berry, los cuales supongo que ya estarán con una pierna en el avión gritando _mi hija es Rachel Berry_ para ver si el piloto vuela más rápido. No sé si es necesario."

"Son sus padres"

"Creo que en este momento hay cosas más importantes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo puedes ir y venir de un tema sin relación?"

"Estoy viendo si así te abres más a mi"

"Quiero hablar con ella, primero." dijo Santana abriendo su billetera. Era la primera vez que Cassandra notaba que la tenía entre sus manos. En primer plano había una foto de Rachel.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó arrebatando la billetera de manos de Santana. "¿Cuántos años tenía?¿12?"

"Me la dio en el último año de secundaria. Me dijo que teníamos 42 días para ser amigas. Y lo intenté." dijo Santana. "Después me vine a vivir con ella y todo mejoró"

"Hasta que te fuiste con Brittany. ¿Te arrepientes de eso?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Quién eres tú para preguntarme esas cosas?"

"Te lo voy a decir." dijo Cassandra girando con su mano el rostro de Santana para que quede mirando sus ojos. "Soy la persona que más adora a Rachel Berry, no solo te dio la maldita oportunidad para que te escapes con el amor de tu vida, sino que en ese momento Rachel se dio cuenta de que podía amar. Soy la persona por la que ella luchó para ayudar sin razones más que _eres una buena actriz, Cassie. Tendrías que intentar volver_. Soy la persona que le debe haber encontrado el amor en su madre. Y soy la persona que puede buscarte y asesinarte, literalmente, en cualquier lugar de este maldito mundo si la llegas a lastimar."

Santana solo asintió y esperó. Ella sabía que no terminaba ahí.

"Si tienes algún tipo de arrepentimiento o sientes algún tipo de deseo por otra cosa que no sea Rachel. Si no estás realmente segura que quieres a Rachel, te voy a pedir que me lo digas en este momento y que dejes este hospital. Porque no voy a dejar que la lastimes por tu inseguridad. ¿Entiendes? Porque también soy la persona que puede llegar a convencerla si ella duda de lo que estás sintiendo." concluyó Cassandra despacio. "Así que...¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido con Brittany?"

"No." dijo Santana consciente de que entendía lo que esa mujer había dicho.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Cassandra

"Porque lo intentamos. Porque no íbamos a quedarnos en la idea de que hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos hecho, viviendo una vida que quizás en ese momento no nos satisfacía." respondió Santana

"¿De algo de ese viaje te arrepientes?"

"Si. No haberme dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Rachel hacia mi. Sabía que ese dinero eran sus ahorros y que le había costado mucho conseguirlo. Sabía que la estaba lastimando con mi silencio desde la noche de estreno, pero no sabía como enfrentar que podría seguir sintiendo algo por mi. No sabía como podía llegar ella a reaccionar si sabía que yo era feliz. No estaba en su cambio. No sabía que había cambiado tanto" dijo Santana firmemente.

"¿Qué hubieras hecho de distinto?"

"No lo sé. Pero no hubiera roto nuestro contacto. O hubiera vuelto directamente a ella cuando lo mío con Brittany dejó de funcionar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sabía que realmente tenía una amiga en ella."

"¿Por qué no le avisaste que habías llegado?¿O no te pusiste en contacto con ella?"

"Porque no quería decepcionarla. Ella había dejado ir algo que quería para que yo fuera feliz, y volvía sola"

"¿Por qué lo enterraste después?"

"No parecía que Rachel siguiera sintiendo lo mismo. No creía que siguiera sintiendo lo mismo. Así que pensé que lo mejor era bloquear todo. Además, tenía de vuelta a mi amiga."

"¿Y ahora que cambió?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres estar con ella en plan de novias por qué te contaron todo y recordaste lo que ya sabías?"

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que solo por qué soy un idiota celosa hubiera hecho una escena de celos desde que apareciste en el departamento?"

"Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas, Santana."

"No. Estar con Dani la semana pasada fue un error." dijo Santana despacio. "No podía seguir luchando con las ganas de decirle a Rachel lo que sentía, pero creía que ella no sentía lo mismo. Así que vi a Dani y me acosté con ella, pensando que podía olvidarme de Rachel, hacer que mis sentimientos hacia Dani, esos que tenía en el pasado surgieran de nuevo. No pude estar más equivocada"

Cassandra asintió, soltando el rostro de Santana. Parecía satisfecha con las respuestas.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Santana

"No." dijo Cassandra. "Pero puedo notar que estás cansada y no quiero que después olvides todo lo que me dijiste. Sé que probablemente todas tus respuestas hoy son porque estás con miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarle. Yo también si quieres saber la verdad."

"Voy a responderte las mismas preguntas y de la misma manera cuando ella salga de aquí" dijo Santana.

S&R

Shelby llegó unas dos horas después. Había demorado por conseguir una niñera. Se sorprendió al ver a Santana y estaba por decirle algo, cuando Cassandra negó con su cabeza para hacerla callar.

Se sentaron a esperar noticias, que no les daban, mientras miraban a las enfermeras.

S&R

Para la hora de la cena, ya todos los que habían estado la noche anterior se encontraban en la sala de espera del quirófano. Los familiares de otros pacientes los miraban curiosos, intentando saber quien era ese grupo numeroso.

La noticia del accidente de Rachel y de la ausencia de Cassandra corrió como pólvora, y muchos periodistas esperaban en la puerta del hospital por noticias.

Ellos, mientras tanto, miraban a todas las personas que entraban y salían del quirófano por una noticia.

Hasta que cuando Artie y Sam, junto a Quinn y Brittany, se marcharon para buscar comida para todos, el mismo doctor que había hablado con Sue y con Shelby la noche anterior apareció.

"Están haciendo que todos quieran subir a ver al grupo que espera noticias de Rachel Berry" dijo el doctor deteniéndose al frente de todos. "Las enfermeras estuvieron tentadas más de una vez en venir a hablar con uds."

"¿Tiene noticias?" preguntó Shelby poniéndose de pie. Nadie se había preguntado todavía porque los Berry no habían llegado.

"Si. Rachel está siendo trasladada a la unidad de terapia intensiva. Allí le van a decir las reglas. No ha despertado todavía, pero la trasladamos porque la inflamación ha bajado bastante. Lo suficiente como para saber que va a salir de esto. Después, solo queda que su cuerpo se recupere." dijo el doctor.

"¿Qué significa que no haya despertado todavía?" preguntó Santana parándose detrás de Shelby. La madre de la diva la miró molesta, pero sabía que era una buena pregunta.

"Que no podemos decir si ha sufrido algún tipo de amnesia o alguna lesión cerebral hasta que lo haga. Nuestros estudios solo nos dieron respuestas algo confusas, pero todos creemos que no ha sufrido nada de eso. Solo una inflamación producto del golpe. Tenemos que esperar que despierte" dijo el doctor.

"¿Cuándo será eso?" preguntó Shelby

"No lo sabemos" dijo el doctor. "Terapia Intensiva está en el quinto piso. Mi consejo es que vayan a esperar ahí."

"Muchas gracias" dijo Shelby dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el ascensor, seguida de cerca por Santana.

Los demás se habían quedado analizando la noticia y enviando mensajes a los que habían salido a buscar comida.

Shelby sin embargo, decidió tomar las escaleras y abrió la puerta esperando que Santana pasara por ella y subiera con ella. La latina supo que venía el momento de hablar con la madre de la diva y que no podía atrasarlo.

"No sé que hablaste con Cassandra, pero yo solo voy a decir un par de cosas" dijo Shelby mientras comenzaban a subir hacia el quinto piso. "Santana, no entiendo tu cerebro ni porque hiciste lo que hiciste con Dani, pero si tus intenciones son buenas al respecto de mi hija, yo voy a aceptar. Pero quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa. Yo solo te voy a dar una oportunidad. Solo una. La llegas a arruinar y puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella no vuelva a mirar en tu dirección"

"Lo sé. Yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que si ella me da una oportunidad, no arruinarla" dijo Santana despacio.

"No es hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance..." dijo Shelby deteniéndose. "Pudimos perderla, Santana. Y ella, si se iba, lo iba a hacer sin poder decirte lo que sentía. Son casi 4 años y más sintiendo todo lo que siente por ti, y cambiando radicalmente. ¿Sabes lo que le dolió dejarte ir aquella vez?"

"No lo sé. No me imagino siquiera como pudo hacerlo" dijo Santana de forma firme. "Yo no podría dejarla ir. Ni siquiera si me lo pide, Shelby. No ahora"

"Ayer casi te vas" dijo Shelby. "Pensé que era tu forma de decir que no sentías lo mismo. Después me puse a pensar que todos te estábamos atacando. Y por tu rostro desesperado cuando entraste, sabía que sentías algo por ella. ¿Cómo te enteraste bien de todo?"

"Un par de horas antes, Quinn y Brittany" dijo Santana. "Pero creo que siempre lo supe. Hoy hablando con Cassandra, ella me dijo que siempre lo supe. Y digamos, la había visto una o dos veces en mi vida, a Cassandra. Cuando la volví a ver, a Rachel, pensé que podía pasar algo entre nosotras. Pero después me dio esta oportunidad, de ser su asistente, y no parecía que siguiera sintiendo algo por mi. Y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad"

"Está bien." dijo Shelby sintiendo un poco de lástima por la latina. "Pero por favor, no la lastimes más"

"Gracias" dijo Santana siguiendo a Shelby hasta el quinto piso.

S&R

El problema comenzó cuando unas dos horas después de que trasladaran a Rachel a terapia intensiva, cuando la noche en la ciudad ya era pronunciada, las enfermeras les dijeron que una persona se debía quedar pero que no iban a aceptar más gente esperando.

Así que todos se pusieron a discutir, hasta que solo quedaron tres personas discutiendo.

"Soy su madre, es mi responsabilidad" dijo Shelby tratando de hacer valer su título.

"Y tienes otra niña en casa, con una niñera que cobra millonadas las horas nocturnas" dijo Cassandra.

"Niña que puedes cuidar tú de noche" dijo Shelby

"Sabes que Beth solo se duerme si estás tú." dijo Cassandra.

"Además, en algún momento tienes que ir al teatro, aunque sea a explicar cara a cara lo que está pasando." dijo Shelby

"Ella es mi amiga, Shelby. Más allá de que también sea tu hija" dijo Cassandra "Y tienes el trabajo."

"El trabajo no me importa" dijo Shelby

"Disculpen..." dijo Santana despacio.

"¿Qué?" dijeron las dos mujeres mirándola.

"Yo no tengo nada. Digo, si tengo, pero Rachel es quien me da trabajo. Y quiero quedarme. Tengo que hablar con ella apenas despierte. Por más que tenga amnesia." dijo Santana despacio.

Quinn y Brittany sonreían detrás de ella, mientras todos los demás intentaban escuchar.

"No es por eso. Además no la vas a someter a ese stress apenas se despierte" dijo Shelby

"Creo que sería la mejor opción" dijo Sue. "Ya que me quitaron de la disputa."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Shelby

"Santana. Después de todo, es como ella dice, es su asistente. No va a hacer nada si Rachel está aquí, así que es mejor que no haga nada cuidándola." dijo Sue

"Pero..." dijo Shelby

"Mañana cuando despiertes, puedes venir y relevas a Santana, y yo puedo venir a la tarde para relevarte y así" dijo Cassandra. "Es una buena idea."

"¿No van a dejar a nadie más que uds. tres cuidarla?" preguntó Sue

"¡No!" dijo Shelby firmemente. "No me gusta demasiado la idea, pero es buena. Así no estaremos todas cansadas."

"Eres una ciclotímica" dijo Cassandra. "Podríamos haber decidido esto hace horas"

"También tú te pusiste en plan de querer cuidar a mi hija" dijo Shelby

"Entonces vamos, dejaremos a Santana hasta mañana a la mañana. ¿Tienes lo que necesitas?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Si" dijo Santana tratando de no mostrar demasiado su sonrisa porque había ganado. "Quinn fue a buscarme ropa y un par de cosas más"

"¿Tienes mi número?" preguntó Shelby

Santana solo negó con la cabeza, estirando su teléfono para que la madre de la diva lo inserte.

"Bien, vamos" dijo Shelby agarrando la mano de Cassandra y caminando junto a Sue las tres hacia el ascensor.

"Trata, por favor, de no decirle nada apenas despierte." dijo Quinn poniendo una mano en el hombro de Santana.

"La va a curar más rápido" dijo Brittany

"Ya lo hablamos, Britt, Rachel tiene que someterse a algunos estudios antes de enterarse que va a pasar meses fuera del teatro y además que Santana está enamorada de ella y es más idiota de lo que todos pensábamos." dijo Quinn

"Cierto. Idiota" dijo Brittany mirando a la latina.

"¿Hasta cuándo se van a quedar?" preguntó Santana

"Hasta que ella despierte" dijo Quinn despacio abrazando a Santana.

* * *

Durante dos noches seguidas, todas las personas que se quedaban con Rachel pensaban que durante su turno la diva se iba a despertar.

Realmente parecía una extensa pelea de miradas contra la nada misma.

Santana había pasado sus dos noches mirando el rostro de la diva, jugando con su celular o su computadora, y mirando el rostro de la diva una vez más para ver si había abierto los ojos.

Shelby le había leído casi dos libros durante sus turnos.

Y Cassandra leía su guión y cantaba en voz alta diciendo que la música iba a despertar a Rachel.

El doctor les decía que cada vez faltaba menos para que la diva despierte. Que seguramente en cualquier momento lo haría.

Por eso cuando Santana apareció para su tercer noche seguida y vio que las enfermeras la miraban tristes, supo que había pasado otro día más sin despertar.

Cassandra esperaba en la habitación, acostada en la silla con sus dos piernas en una de las puntas de la cama que ocupaba la diva, y mirando televisión.

"Maravilloso lo que generó. Todavía sigue siendo titular en las noticias su accidente. La persona que la chocó está detenida. No quiere dejar la cárcel por temor a las represalias de los fans." dijo Cassandra poniéndose de pie. "No ha habido ningún cambio"

"Supuse por las miradas de las enfermeras." dijo Santana

"Igual sabes que te llamaríamos." dijo Cassandra bostezando. "Me voy a ir. En el teatro me dieron la semana libre, pero nada más que una semana"

"¿Nada más que una semana?" preguntó Santana. "Tendrían que ser un poco más comprensivos"

"No sirve demasiado la excusa de que la hija de mi novia sufrió un accidente y como mis productores compiten directamente con los de Rachel..." dijo Cassandra levantando sus hombros. "Buena suerte. Cualquier cambio nos llamas. Aún si su presión baja un punto."

"Buenas noches" dijo Santana acomodando sus cosas y moviendo la silla para quedar mirando a Rachel y a la televisión.

Cuando estuvo sola y acomodada, agarró la mano de la diva que estaba más cerca de ella, cuyo brazo no estaba fracturado y dejó un beso.

"Hola. Espero que despiertes pronto. Te extraño, Rachel" dijo mirando el rostro de su amiga.

Pero por primera vez en dos noches, se le cruzó el pensamiento de que sentiría al besar esos labios. Despacio se inclinó sobre Rachel y miró sus ojos, deseando que al volver a abrir los suyos, los de Rachel devolvieran la mirada.

Dejó su boca junto a la de la diva durante unos segundos, bastantes para alguien que todavía no los había besado conscientemente, y abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver si al final de todo, Rachel había despertado.

Pero no había sido así y Santana suspirando, volvió a acomodarse sobre la silla, y a tratar de hacer algo para mantenerse despierta.

* * *

Santana supo que se había quedado dormida cuando el sol comenzó a iluminar la habitación de hospital. Sobre que cada pared era extremadamente blanca, el sol las hacía brillar mucho más.

"Maldición" dijo frotándose los ojos. No iba a poder pasar mucho tiempo más mirando a Rachel. Shelby llegaría en cualquier momento.

Se levantó a acomodar sus cosas, simplemente porque Shelby sería ser de pocas palabras cuando llegaba.

Mientras guardaba su computadora, le pareció escuchar su nombre, pero realmente como Rachel seguía con los ojos cerrados, se dijo que tenía que hacer lo posible para que Quinn y Brittany la dejaran dormir ese día.

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Shelby entrando en la habitación, viendo que a la latina que se había sentado de nuevo.

"Hola, Shelby" dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Santana" dijo otra voz, y Shelby abrió los ojos como platos fijos en la cama donde se encontraba su hija.

"Shelby, me voy a ir, creo que ya estoy alucinando" dijo Santana

"Despertó" dijo Shelby caminando hacia su hija, y mirándola.

"No tiene abiertos los ojos" dijo Santana

"Eso es porque hay mucha luz. Supongo" dijo Shelby comenzando a apretar el botón para llamar a las enfermeras.

Santana se acercó a la madre de la diva, y miró fijamente el rostro de su amiga.

"Santana" dijo Rachel de nuevo y la latina agarró el hombro de Shelby para no caerse.

"Habla idiota" dijo Shelby mirando enojada a la latina.

"Estoy aquí, Rachel" dijo Santana después de sacudir su cabeza para volver en si.

"Agua" dijo la diva y Santana miró a su alrededor hasta ver un vaso con una pajilla en la mesa al lado de la cama. Lo llenó con agua lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a ponerle la pajilla en la boca a Rachel mientras Shelby le decía a la enfermera lo que había sucedido.

Rachel se tomó todo el vaso de agua, y Santana fue a buscar más. Cuando regresó, del pequeño cuarto de baño adjunto, vio que Shelby estaba hablándole a una Rachel Berry con los ojos abiertos.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel cuando vio a Santana aparecer de nuevo con más agua.

"De nada" dijo Santana.

"Estuve diciendo tu nombre un rato largo, desde que te había visto dormida." dijo Rachel.

"Perdón, me quedé dormida" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo se te ocurre?" preguntó Shelby mirando a Santana, otra vez, enojada.

"Buenos días, ¿así que despertó finalmente srta. Berry?" preguntó el doctor entrando en ese momento a la habitación. "¿Podrían dejarnos solos?" agregó cuando una enfermera pasó a su lado mirando a las dos mujeres.

S&R

Mientras esperaban que las dejaran pasar de nuevo, Santana y Shelby comenzaron a avisarles a todos que Rachel había despertado.

"Lo siento, fue la primera vez que me quedaba dormida" dijo Santana cuando terminaron de enviar mensajes.

"Creo que yo debería pedir disculpas por mi reacción" dijo Shelby.

Santana levantó sus hombros y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

"Puede volver a la habitación, sra. Corcoran" dijo una de las enfermeras. Santana la miró como si fuera a asesinarla, y la enfermera hizo un paso atrás. "Solo el doctor va a comunicar lo que diagnosticó y después podrá volver a entrar." agregó mirando a Santana

"Yo te aviso, Santana" dijo Shelby caminando hacia la habitación de Rachel.

Cinco minutos después, la misma enfermera volvió a buscar a Santana quien caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de la diva.

"El doctor dijo que está bien, a simple vista no parece que tuviera ningún trauma cerebral. Recuerda el accidente, recuerda que día es hoy." dijo Shelby. "Cerebralmente está bien"

"¿Se volvió a dormir?" preguntó Santana notando que Rachel estaba con los ojos cerrados.

"No. Solo...la luz" dijo la diva

"Pero si los tienes cerrados, no vas a acostumbrarte" dijo Santana.

"Es mejor así. Ve a descansar ahora, Santana" dijo Shelby

"No. Quiero quedarme." dijo la latina.

"A la noche vas a tener que volver. Podrás hablar con ella entonces" dijo Shelby bajando la voz en la última frase.

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana. "Nos vemos a la noche, Rachel"

"Gracias, Santana" dijo la diva abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la latina unos segundos.

S&R

Cuando Santana entró en la habitación a la noche, Rachel estaba hablando con Cassandra. En realidad, la rubia hablaba y Rachel la miraba.

"Por fin. No se puede hablar con ella. Está obsesionada en querer volver al teatro lo más rápido posible" dijo Cassandra poniéndose de pie.

"Mentira. Tú eres la que está insistiendo que apenas me den el alta empiece a ensayar" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"La obra está aburrida. No es que tu suplente sea mala, pero parece que porque no eres tú la que está actuando, la gente ha comenzado a ir menos a ver Funny Girl. Por ende, van más a ver la nuestra, y yo tampoco estoy, entonces no pueden salir y criticar a la loca Cassie" dijo Cassandra poniéndose de pie. "El problema de que hayas despertado es que ahora voy a tener que volver al trabajo antes de lo que pensaba."

"No me eches la culpa de esas cosas" dijo Rachel.

Santana notaba que a la diva le costaba un poco hablar, pensó que quizás fue por el pulmón o el tiempo que estuvo en silencio.

"Bien, te dejo" dijo Cassandra dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel y saludando a Santana al pasar.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Santana después de dejar de sus cosas y ocupando la silla que Cassandra había estado ocupando.

"Cansada. Por lo menos lloran todos antes de verme y después, no durante" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Preocupada porque voy a estar como tres o cuatro meses sin poder hacer demasiadas actividades."

"¿Cómo cuales?" preguntó Santana

"Bailar, cantar. Dijeron que mi voz va a seguir siendo la misma, por lo menos no me intubaron, se hubieran ganado un juicio terrible. Aunque pensándolo bien, tendría que hacerles juicio porque no me intubaron y tuve un traumatismo pulmonar"

"Deberías hablar más despacio" dijo Santana. "Se nota que te cuesta."

"El médico me dijo que podía hacerlo, así mi pulmón sanaba más rápido" dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

De repente, Santana sintió como que el ambiente cambiaba y vio como la diva sacaba sus ojos de los de ella rápidamente.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel acomodándose en la cama, lo mejor que podía. "Necesito hablar contigo de algo"

"Es bueno que digas eso." dijo Santana sonriendo "Yo también necesito hablar contigo de algo."

" Estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace años" dijo Rachel rápidamente. "Demasiados ya para dejar de sentirlo porque no te lo digo."

Santana se quedó mirando a la diva sorprendida. No sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si saltar sobre ella y besarla, no sabía porque le había ganado de mano.

"Sé que puede ser sorpresivo, pero por un momento, cuando dormía creo, soñaba en que si no me despertaba nunca te lo había dicho. Creo que...tenía que decírtelo para por lo menos que lo sepas" dijo Rachel.

Santana seguía en silencio y Rachel comenzaba a ponerse colorada, sintiendo dentro de ella de que no había tomado una buena decisión.

"Voy a tener que arreglar muchas cosas" dijo Santana hablando después de dos minutos, pero que fueron eternos para la diva, quien al escuchar sus palabras, inmediatamente pensó que la latina lo decía para dejar de trabajar con ella y marcharse lo más rápido posible. "Sobre todo lo de Dani, porque sé que eso te lastimó mucho. Realmente no quería, bueno, si quería, pero en realidad era porque estaba desesperada. No sabía como decirte que me había enamorado de ti, y cada día que pasa es más fuerte. Y la vi entrar al restaurante donde estaba, y nos pusimos hablar y terminamos haciendo eso. Lo que no creo que te guste tanto detalle."

"Pero lo sabías...Santana." dijo Rachel despacio. "Ese día...en el teatro."

"Si, pero lo metí en lo profundo de mi mente. Me estabas dando la oportunidad de dejar Lima, una vez más, y pensé que con el tiempo habías dejado de sentir algo por mi." dijo Santana. "Cuando fui a contarte que iba a huir con Brittany, pensé que me detendrías. Si lo hacías, no sabía como iba a decidir las cosas, porque en el fondo yo sentía cosas por ti. Pero me dijiste que fuera, me dijiste que querías mi felicidad, y así lo hice. Nunca supe hasta el día de tu accidente que era lo que realmente sentías por mi. Y le había dicho a Quinn y a Brittany que apenas tuviera la oportunidad iba a decirte lo que sentía."

"¿Sientes algo por mi?" preguntó Rachel confundida

"Si, muchísimo. Rachel ¿no quedó claro en todo lo que te dije?" preguntó Santana viendo a la diva mover despacio la cabeza en negación.

"Estoy enamorada de ti, Rachel Berry" dijo Santana sonriendo. Era fácil decirle, pensó mientras agarraba la mano de la diva.

"¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Rachel después de mirarse unos minutos a los ojos.

"Estuve pensando todas estas noches. Mientras veía como dormías. Y pensé que cuando salgas de aquí y comiences a sentirte mejor, podríamos discutirlo mejor. Igual no te iba a dejar salir de este hospital sin que lo sepas." dijo la latina.

Rachel sonrió y apretó la mano de Santana.

"Entonces cuando salga de aquí y comience a sentirme mejor, lo discutiremos" dijo Rachel "mejor"

"Lo discutiremos mejor" dijo Santana sonriendo.

No era necesario decir nada más, no era necesario agregar nada más, porque Rachel no tenía todavía la libertad para poder hacer nada y Santana no quería aprovecharse de que la diva estuviera acostada y sin poder moverse demasiado.

* * *

Quinn escuchó entretenida lo que Santana les contaba mientras las acompañaba a tomar el tren. Las dos volverían a Lima desde NY, y de ahí seguirían viaje.

"¿Por qué los papás de Rachel no aparecieron?" preguntó Brittany cuando estaban ya en la plataforma esperando.

"Eso no lo sé." dijo Santana concentrándose en eso.

"Bueno, tienes oportunidad de preguntarle a Rachel esta noche" dijo Quinn

"¿Crees que aunque no definimos la posibilidad de una relación es momento de hablar sobre mis posibles futuros suegros?" preguntó Santana

"Rachel no habla mucho de ellos desde que fueron a Lima, la vez que uds. se marcharon." dijo Quinn. "Creo que hubo algún tipo de problema entre ellos y por eso ella también tuvo que volver rápido"

"¿Qué problema?" preguntó Santana

"Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera Kurt" dijo Quinn

Santana se quedó pensando y después de despedir a sus amigas volvió al departamento a dormir un rato. Quizás esa misma noche podría preguntarle a Rachel.

S&R

"Nunca pensé que no vendrían" dijo Cassandra mientras miraba a Rachel cenar.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó la diva extendiendo la bandeja hacia su amiga.

"No" dijo Cassandra

"Te creería más si no tuvieras ese pequeño hilo de baba cayendo por tu boca mientras ves mi comida"

"¿Por qué evitas responderme la pregunta?"

"Porque ni siquiera he pensado en eso. Sabes que no le gustó cuando les dije que era homosexual, el problema es que cuando finalmente estaban aceptándolo, yo salí del closet públicamente"

"Una pensaría que serían un poco más comprensivos siendo que ellos también son homosexuales."

"Y para colmo, mi profesora sexualmente ambigua, no solo quiso acostarse conmigo sino también con mi madre, lográndolo con la última"

"Schwimmer, te lo advierto, deja de decirme sexualmente ambigua." dijo Cassandra sacándole la lengua. "Pero dime la verdad. ¿Por qué no vinieron?"

"Están en Italia" dijo Rachel. "Les regalé una vacaciones. Cuyo reembolso es inexistente si viajan antes. Además han llamado a Shelby en cada ocasión que pudieron. Me dijo ella hoy."

"Voy a matar a tu madre"

"¿A besos?"

"A veces te comportas como una niña. Pero...no, esta medio loca todavía con lo de tu accidente"

"Agradezcamos que el teatro nos da seguro social" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Deja de reírte, te vas a esforzar demasiado en respirar." dijo Cassandra. Y se había puesto tan seria, que causó una nueva carcajada en la diva.

"Así que...llegaron a un acuerdo con Santana" dijo Cassandra tratando de cambiar de tema y que la diva se calmara.

Después de varias respiraciones profundas, Rachel pudo volver a hablar.

"Quiere esperar que salga de aquí y esté mejor" dijo la diva despacio.

"Eso es bueno." dijo Cassandra

"¿Te parece?"

"Por supuesto. Si te soporta durante tu recuperación, seguramente te quiere"

"Eres mala. ¿Quién no me soportaría?"

"Yo. Pero tengo otras obligaciones para contigo" dijo Cassandra

"¿Para conmigo?"

"Por supuesto. Eres mi hijastra"

"Es una palabra muy fea en nuestra relación amistosa"

"Si, es cierto. Voy a tener que hablar con tu madre de eso" dijo Cassandra quien había agarrado la mano de la diva y jugaba con ella.

"¿Sue ya presentó un comunicado?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Si. " dijo Cassandra. "Pero más detalles no sé."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Santana entraba hablando por celular. Cortó minutos después, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos actrices y saludó.

"Bueno, es el momento de que me vaya" dijo Cassandra poniéndose de pie. "Santana, vino el doctor. Dijo que Rachel está curándose bien, así que es posible que el lunes le den de alta"

"¿Ya el lunes?" preguntó Santana. "No es que...pero su pulmón..."

"Su pulmón va recuperándose mucho mejor que su brazo o su pierna." dijo Cassandra. "Eso fue lo que me dijo el doctor. Igual le van a sacar el yeso de la pierna para darle de alta, después de todo va a tener que hacer unas cuantas sesiones de rehabilitación"

"Bueno" dijo Santana confundida. En su interior, Rachel tendría que salir completamente recuperada del hospital.

"No pongas esa cara, sé que quieres que salga completamente recuperada de aquí, pero me aburro." dijo Rachel.

"Está bien" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Me voy" dijo Cassandra notando que las dos morenas se habían olvidado de su presencia.

* * *

Como el doctor había dicho, para el lunes siguiente Rachel fue dada de alta.

Santana ahora la miraba dormir en su propia cama, mientras recordaba el escándalo que la diva había hecho cuando tuvo que salir en sillas de ruedas. Por más que fuera una actriz de Broadway, una famosa actriz de Broadway.

También la miraba con ganas de besarla. Ganas que había tenido cada noche mientras se quedaba con ella, hablando de cualquier cosa, ya que Rachel había ido perdiendo las ganas de dormir mientras iban pasando los días.

Pero no quería besarla todavía, menos cuando tenía que hablar con ella más de lo que pasaba entre ellas.

Su propia cabeza era un lío y lo único bueno de que Rachel tuviera que estar en su cama, en el departamento casi todo el día, era que no iba a tener tiempo de cometer más equivocaciones.

Y si quería estar con Rachel, definitivamente con Rachel, para siempre con Rachel (que era lo que escuchaba provenir desde el fondo de su alma) no podía volver a cometer errores.

Suspirando una vez más, caminó hasta su cuarto y se tiró en su cama.

La noche afuera ya había caído y se dio cuenta que había pasado cada noche desde el accidente junto a Rachel en el hospital y que por primera vez en más de una semana estaba durmiendo una noche finalmente en su cama.

* * *

Santana se dio cuenta, durante las primeras semanas de cuidar a Rachel, que definitivamente la diva dejaba todo en el escenario cada noche y por eso era más tranquila.

Tuvo que detenerla muchas veces para que no se levantara. Pero después de una visita del doctor, Santana dejó que lo hiciera, ya que él le dio indicaciones de como caminar sin tener que usar su pierna derecha. Definitivamente, ver a Rachel saltar por el departamento era gracioso, pero también era obvio que no podía quedarse en la cama todo el día. Era como un águila enjaulada.

Pero después de las primeras sesiones de rehabilitación, ya todo era mucho mejor. Y para cuando pasaron dos meses, Rachel ya podía usar su brazo.

Sabían que la pierna llevaría más tiempo, pero Santana no estaba preocupada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó cuando entró una mañana en el departamento y la diva estaba leyendo unos papeles. Notó desde su lugar cerca de la puerta de la cocina que era un guión.

"Funny Girl termina sin mi regreso." dijo Rachel. "Ellos quieren que yo vuelva, pero creo que es momento de seguir de adelante"

"¿Te das cuenta que vas a tener que hacer una audición?" preguntó Santana.

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses y medio, y Rachel podía moverse mucho mejor, incluso ya caminaba sobre su pierna herida, pero Santana no sabía si daba para una audición.

"¿Crees que estás lista?" preguntó la latina entrando en la cocina y dejando las bolsas. "Digamos, vas a tener que esperar, y cantar."

"Mi pulmón está bien" dijo Rachel. "Además, es Wicked" agregó señalando el guión. "Elphalba"

"¿Y cuándo empezarían los ensayos?"

"Desde la audición, que sería en un mes, calcula unos dos meses."

"Bueno, ya vas a estar bien, calculo" dijo Santana

"Sip" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Era raro, sin embargo, hacer como que la conversación que habían tenido meses atrás en el hospital nunca hubiera sucedido.

Era raro para Santana, quien pensaba que tendrían que seguir hablando del tema, pero Rachel parecía dispuesta a mejorarse antes de que suceda algo entre ellas.

"Llamó Dani" dijo Rachel señalando el celular de Santana que lo había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Qué quería?" preguntó Santana sonando poco interesada.

"No sé, no le contesté. Solo vi que apareció su nombre" dijo Rachel despacio.

Santana sintió que debía dar una explicación. No quería que Rachel pensara que seguía con Dani. O acostándose con Dani.

"No hablo con ella desde ese día, Rachel." dijo Santana acercándose a la diva. "No...fue la mejor decisión que haya tomado pero me arrepentí enseguida. Solo quería sacarme de la cabeza lo que sentía por ti"

"Está bien, no te pedí explicaciones." dijo Rachel despacio.

"Lo sé. Solo quería explicarme. Solo quería...ni sé porque lo hice. A veces me quedo pensando en eso. ¿Por qué apenas la vi, pensé que era la mejor forma de...? estaba desesperada, solo quería tenerte conmigo, de una forma más cercana..." y por primera vez, desde que habían hablando, Santana se acercó demasiado a la diva y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la diva. "Lo siento. No tendría que haberlo hecho."

"Está bien. No estábamos juntas." dijo Rachel "Y yo tendría que haber reaccionado de otra forma"

"Pensé que ibas a reaccionar a los gritos, si sentías algo por mi" dijo Santana. "Pero siempre me olvido que cambiaste"

"Casi lo hago. Cuando la vi parada detrás tuyo. Pero...pensé que si habías vuelto a estar con ella, me dije que era porque nosotras no tendríamos que estar juntas"

"Si tenemos que estar juntas" dijo Santana "Solo que somos muy tontas para mantenernos en silencio."

Rachel no dijo nada más, simplemente apoyó su rostro contra el de Santana y ahí se quedaron unos minutos, antes de continuar con lo que cada una estaba haciendo.

* * *

El día que Rachel recibió el alta médica, ya que no tenía nada en su pierna y podía caminar bien, quiso hacer una fiesta. Prohibida obviamente por Sue, quien le dijo que tenía que descansar.

Unas noches atrás, Rachel había ido a ver Funny Girl y fue aplaudida de pie por todos los espectadores, a pesar de que no había actuado. Había sido la última noche que la obra estuvo en cartelera, después de 4 años.

Si, el tiempo había pasado velozmente para las dos morenas, desde el día que se habían encontrado en el teatro. Un año.

Cuando salió del hospital y de su última sesión de rehabilitación, Santana la estaba esperando.

"¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?" preguntó Rachel al verla parada en la puerta.

"¿Recuerdas que soy tu asistente?" preguntó la latina

"Cierto. Pero no por eso tienes que seguirme a todos lados"

"No te estaba siguiendo. Salí de la universidad, después de mi última clase del año, y me di cuenta de que tendríamos que tener una cita. Por esa razón, sabiendo que además hoy era tu última sesión de rehabilitación vine a buscarte."

"¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?"

"Que podría durar todo el día, ya que recién se está acercando el medio día"

"¿Y vamos a ir así ?"

"¿Quieres pasar por el departamento a cambiarnos? Igual, pensaba que podíamos hacer algo distinto"

"¿Distinto como?" preguntó Rachel viendo que Tate estacionaba el auto al frente de ellas. El chófer había vuelto rápidamente al trabajo. Después de todo, el accidente no había sido su culpa.

"No sé. Podemos empezar viendo a donde vamos"

"Es una cita un poco desorganizada ¿verdad?"

"No, es una cita en la que lo principal es que nosotras dos nos acostumbremos a estar juntas, Rachel."

"¿Juntas? Vivimos juntas, Santana."

"Cierra la boca" dijo la latina inclinando su rostro sobre el asiento y besando finalmente a la diva.

"¡Por fin!" dijo Tate mientras las dos morenas seguían besándose. Rachel movió una de sus manos para acercar más el rostro de Santana al suyo, y la latina sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse de felicidad.

Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron por solo un segundo, hasta que Rachel volvió a inspirar y a unir sus bocas en un solo movimiento.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que Tate detuvo el auto y las interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

Se bajaron rápidamente y Santana le dijo al chófer que no lo iban a necesitar el resto del día.

Se besaron en el ascensor hasta el departamento y Santana se separó.

"Ve a ponerte algo cómodo" dijo despacio, acariciando el rostro de la diva. "Esto lo tendríamos que haber hecho cuando terminaba la cita"

"Podemos hacer algo distinto" dijo Rachel tratando de besarla de nuevo.

"No. Vamos a ir a una cita" dijo Santana separando sus cuerpos. "Así que ve a vestirte"

S&R

Lo primero que hizo Santana, fue llevar a Rachel caminando hasta una pequeña pizzería cercana al departamento. Iban hablando de muchas cosas, y aunque la latina quería agarrar la mano de Rachel, sabía que todavía era demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

"¿Por qué me besaste?" preguntó la diva mientras esperaban que le trajeran su pedido.

"Porque quería hacerlo. Tuvimos la conversación hace más de cuatro meses, y en este tiempo solo hablamos del tema una vez, y porque estabas celosa" dijo Santana

"Igual no me puse tan celosa como tú cuando viste a Cassandra"

"Entró con su propia llave al departamento y pasó horas contigo en tu cuarto. Encerradas. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía?"

"Me imagino lo que debes haber sentido en el momento en que supiste que era la novia de Shelby"

"Es que nunca me contaste que tu madre biológica no solo vivía en el mismo edificio sino que también tenía una relación con una persona del mismo sexo."

"Es extraño ¿verdad? Mis padres homosexuales y de repente mi madre biológica también"

"Hablando de tus padres..." dijo Santana despacio, tratando de tocar el tema que la tenía intrigada desde el día del accidente.

"Están de viaje. Por el mundo. Cuando tuve el accidente estaban en Italia, iban a venir después, pero les dije que estaba bien y que me iban a dar de alta así que siguieron"

"¿No te preocupa?"

"No." dijo Rachel. "Los dejo hacer lo que quieran, después de todo, no siempre lo pudieron hacer. Ahora tienen el dinero y el tiempo"

"Pero...¿te llaman aunque sea? Nunca te escuché hablar con ellos"

"Por supuesto. Simplemente nunca estás despierta. Ahora están en China, así que los horarios son completamente diferentes, además, muchas veces me mandan mensajes."

"¿Son los que siempre te hacían sonreír a la mañana?"

"No, esa es Cassandra"

"Me enteré de la historia de uds. dos. No sé como..."

"Santana. Por alguna razón, cuando me contaste lo que había planteado Brittany aquella vez, no luché. Tendría que haberlo hecho. La vieja Rachel Berry lo hubiera hecho. Pero en un momento, un simple momento que pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza, me decía que si luchaba para que te quedes conmigo, seguramente no ibas a ser feliz. Entonces me dije que lo único que quería era que fueras feliz. Luchando por ti, haciendo que te quedes conmigo, diciéndote lo que sentías, supe que no iba a hacerte feliz. Brittany en cambio...así que decidí que lo mejor sería ayudarte a que fueras con ella. En busca de tu felicidad. Sabía que tu sonrisa al estar con ella, calmaba el dolor que sentía porque te estaba perdiendo."

"Gracias."

"Cuando te volví a ver, a pesar de que ya sabía que entre uds. las cosas no funcionaron, me tranquilicé al saber que habías sido feliz."

"Pero ¿por qué tanto cambio?"

"Creo que me hizo bien pensar en los demás antes que en mi misma" dijo Rachel riendo, mientras le dejaban las porciones de pizza al frente y el mozo se alejaba.

"Me hiciste feliz. Fue durante un tiempo, pero fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, hasta ahora."

"¿Hasta ahora?"

"Rachel, a pesar de que entre nosotras no ha pasado nada, me has hecho feliz. Este año contigo, he sido feliz. Así que estás cumpliendo tu meta, de hacerme feliz. Por lo tanto, ahora que nuestros sentimientos han sido hablados, que podemos dedicarnos a ver a donde llevan, estoy segura de que me vas a hacer feliz, quizás tan o más feliz que el tiempo que estuve con Brittany."

"Creo que deberíamos dejar de decir feliz." dijo Rachel sorprendida por la cantidad de veces que lo dijeron.

"Comamos y sigamos con esto"

S&R

"¿Tenemos alguna parada en especial o vamos a seguir sentadas aquí?" preguntó Rachel.

Después del restaurante, Santana la había llevado al subterráneo y se habían subido a uno de los vagones.

"No" dijo Santana

"¿No a qué?"

"No tenemos una parada especial."

"Sería más efectivo que supiéramos a donde vamos."

"Cuando quiera, nos bajamos y recorreremos la zona de la ciudad en la que estamos. Es una cita con aventura." dijo Santana

S&R

"¿Una cita con aventura? Santana no quiero parecer despreciativa por esta cita, pero en esta zona no ha pasado ni siquiera un taxi desde que salimos del subterráneo" dijo la diva mirando a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera reconocía el nombre de las calles.

Llegaron a una esquina y vieron a dos pandilleros apuntarse con sus armas.

"Tienes razón, no fue una buena idea "dijo Santana dando media vuelta y tratando de recordar como volver a la entrada del subterráneo.

"No es que haya sido una mala idea." dijo Rachel apurándose para seguir su paso. "Es que hemos salido en una zona un poco peligrosa, a mi parecer. No nos hemos cruzado con ninguna persona en dos cuadras."

"Por suerte solo caminamos en línea recta" dijo Santana

S&R

"Esto es distinto. ¿Por qué me traerías a una juguetería?" preguntó la diva mirando el local. Era enorme y cada estantería tenía todo tipo de muñecos.

"Bueno, para reparar lo del viaje en subterráneo y porque el otro día, cuando entré, encontré algo interesante"

"¿En una juguetería?¿Una muñeca de Barbra?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia todos lados emocionada.

"Si, pero algo más. Mucho mejor" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel. Lo hizo sin pensarlo, pero mientras caminaba entre las góndolas se dio cuenta de que la mano de la diva encajaba perfectamente entre la suya, que sentía calor emanando entre las dos manos y recorriendo todo su cuerpo y que sentía alegría de estar en ese mismo momento con Rachel Berry.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose junto a Santana.

La latina, señaló un lugar un poco vacío, debido a las compras, en donde quedaban pocas muñecas.

Rachel se acercó despacio y agarró una de las muñecas, Santana sonrió al ver la cara de la diva ante la muñeca. Su boca abierta, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

"Es mi muñeca, Santana. Tengo una muñeca" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Y muy popular, por lo que parece." dijo Santana señalando estantes vacíos.

"¿Cómo puede ser? Solo soy una actriz de Broadway." dijo Rachel

Santana sonrió.

"No eres una actriz de Broadway. Eres la próxima Barbra Streisand. Eres Rachel Berry. "

"Pero no sé si da para una muñeca."

"Compremos la muñeca y veamos que puede hacer." dijo Santana. "Quizás funcione como una muñeca vudú si le pongo un mechón de cabello real tuyo y pueda lograr que hagas lo que quiera"

"Santana, ¿no te parece que no tienes que obligarme a nada?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia la caja, con dos muñecas en sus manos.

S&R

Volvieron al departamento simplemente porque Rachel no podía dejar de mirar sus muñecas.

Santana decidió preparar la cena, mientras la diva le sacaba fotos y la subía a su red social, todavía maravillada.

Cuando la latina se dio vuelta, se encontró con Rachel abrazándola sorpresivamente y uniendo sus labios en un beso mucho más profundo que los que habían compartido ese día.

Rachel empujó a Santana hasta encerrarla contra la mesada y sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar el cuello.

"Gracias" dijo despacio cuando terminaron de besarse.

Santana solo asintió.

Por un lado, había pasado mucho tiempo sin sexo y su cuerpo se incendió inmediatamente al sentir la lengua de Rachel y la presión de su cuerpo, en ella. Y por el otro, no sabía porque estaba le estaba agradeciendo.

"Fue una cita distinta, pero lo hizo especial que estuvieras conmigo" dijo Rachel al no recibir respuesta.

"Para mi también fue especial que estuvieras conmigo." dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

Santana tenía un par de dudas. Sobre todo en lo concerniente a su relación con Rachel.

Desde el día de su alta médica, Santana y Rachel pasaban todo el tiempo juntas hablando y besándose. Lo cual era muy bueno, porque Santana no tenía ni idea que la diva pudiera besar tan bien.

Pero eso era todo lo que habían hecho. Se habían besado apasionadamente, acaloradamente, desesperadamente, pero nada más.

Y no es que no pudieran hacer otra cosa. Realmente las dos pasaban tanto tiempo hablando de todo, como besándose. Porque Rachel era un enigma para Santana y preguntaba cosas para poder conocerla de nuevo y cada cosa que conocía le gustaba.

Porque Santana era un enigma para Rachel y quería saber como hacer para descubrir todo lo que veía y sentía por ella.

Y también hablaban de sentimientos. Algo a lo que Santana se había acostumbrado con Brittany, pero que con la diva tenía que desarrollar mucho más profundamente.

Y no le molestaba, porque al final, cada cosa que le contaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, solo lograba tranquilizarla mucho más.

Pero, hablando tanto, nunca tocaron temas de importancia para la latina. Como por ejemplo, cuál era el título de su relación o su trabajo.

Por eso, mientras esperaba a que Rachel saliera de la audición de Wicked, se puso a jugar con su celular esperando la respuesta de Quinn.

Cuando levantó el rostro, se encontró con Cassandra July mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la rubia.

"Esperando a Rachel. Después de todo soy su asistente" dijo Santana

"Si, pero creo que en este caso la línea profesional y personal de tu trabajo se ha borrado bastante" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Eso crees? Porque realmente no tenemos ningún título por el cual guiarnos" dijo Santana

"Porque se la pasan hablando de sentimientos y mariposas doradas que aparecen volando alrededor de uds. mientas se besan" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Ella te dijo eso?"

"No, ella me contó de todo lo que hablan. Eso lo digo yo. Se van a volver viejas las dos esperando el momento en que puedan definir la relación."

"Tienes razón." dijo Santana. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Vine a ver como le fue en la audición a Rachel."

"¿No tendría que haber venido Shelby?"

"¿Sigues con los celos?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la latina nuevamente y al verla ponerse colorada giró sus ojos. "Eres una estúpida. Sigues con los celos de mi relación con Rachel. Solo somos amigas, Santana. Es tan buena persona, que la maldita se te mete en la piel y no te la puedes sacar de encima. Y le debo mucho."

"Si, eso me enteré"

"¿Entonces por qué no la acabas con los celos? Porque cuando le pongas título a la relación, nosotras vamos a seguir siendo amigas. Y realmente, ella no siente celos de tu relación con tu ex novia, Brittany"

"¿Cuánto sabes?"

"Sé bastante. Sabes que a Rachel le gusta hablar" dijo Cassandra viendo como finalmente la puerta del teatro se abría. "Pero a veces tendrían que empezar a hablar de lo necesario."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana despacio, viendo como Rachel salía mirando su celular.

"¿Es seguro ser su asistente y su novia?" preguntó Cassandra sacudiendo su mano para que Rachel las descubriera.

* * *

"No puedes renunciar" dijo Rachel una semana después. "Voy a empezar una nueva obra. Te necesito como mi asistente"

"Seamos personas racionales por un momento. Nunca necesitaste una asistente" dijo Santana. "Casi ni hice el trabajo de una asistente."

"Pero entonces ¿por qué renuncias?" preguntó la diva confundida.

"Porque quiero una relación contigo. Una relación que aparezca en las portadas de las revistas de Broadway anunciando que soy tu novia, y no quiero que porque trabajo contigo esa relación desaparezca. No sé si me entiendes, pero sabes que me ha sucedido."

"Lo entiendo. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sue me ofreció un trabajo en su agencia de representantes. Aunque vale decir que ella es la única representante"

"No lo es. Simplemente permite que la mayoría trabaje en su casa. Es más, el representante de Mercedes es de la agencia de Sue. Igual que el de Sam."

"Mira, eso no lo sabía. No importa. Sue quiere entrenarme para ayudarla en su oficina."

"Bueno" dijo Rachel

"¿Bueno?"

"Es que si lo pienso y soy _racional_ como dijiste que lo seamos. Tienes razón. Además yo también quiero esa relación."

"Genial, Rachel. Porque definitivamente me estoy muriendo de dudas sobre lo que somos"

"Yo también. Pero sabía que con el tiempo íbamos a discutirlo."

Santana decidió que lo mejor era besar a Rachel. Y eso hizo.

* * *

Cuando Rachel empezó con los ensayos para Wicked, Santana empezó a trabajar en las oficinas de Sue y al mismo tiempo continuaba con los estudios.

Pero además, en las dos había llegado una duda que querían discutir con la otra pero que no sabían como.

Todavía no habían dado el último paso en la relación, y eso que vivían juntas.

"Estás muy contracturada" dijo Rachel una noche, mientras veían televisión. Santana había apoyado su espalda contra Rachel. Y la diva estaba masajeando sus hombros.

"Se" respondió Santana que había cerrado sus ojos y disfrutaba de la relajación que estaba obteniendo.

Rachel, sin embargo, comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana mientras sus manos bajaban por los brazos de la latina y buscaban entrelazarse con las de ella.

"¿No quieres ver si te puedo relajar de otra manera?" dijo Rachel con una voz tan grave y a los oídos de Santana tan sexy, que la última casi se desmaya. Por lo que la diva solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

Mientras Santana cambiaba de posición mirando de frente a Rachel, por las dos cabeza se apareció la noción de que estaban en esta relación hacía más de cuatro meses, y que a pesar de la necesidad de ambas de estar físicamente con la otra, ninguna podía negar que esa noche era la noche.

Santana no perdió tiempo besando a Rachel mientras sus manos se pegaban a la cintura de la diva y la atraían hacia si misma.

"Vamos a uno de los dos cuartos, por favor" suplicó Santana.

Rachel asintió pero no quería separarse demasiado de la latina, y fueron caminando mientras se besaban, chocando contra las paredes y los muebles, cayendo sobre una de las camas casi sin mirar cual era.

Se sacaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron, mientras sus bocas se buscaban atraídas por un imán constantemente y sus manos comenzaban a recorrerse.

Las dos sabían que la otra necesitaba esto tanto como ella. Las dos sabían que habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentir las manos de otras personas sobre sus cuerpos, pero en el momento en que estuvieron completamente el tiempo se detuvo. A pesar de que sus bocas seguían buscándose desesperadas, sus manos se recorrían despacio.

Santana se dio cuenta de que por un lado solo eso no iba a funcionar para relajarla y para llegar, con Rachel, al momento que sus cuerpos estaban deseando. Pero además quería disfrutar el momento.

Separó finalmente su boca de la de Rachel y bajó una de sus manos hasta la pierna que hasta hace poco estuvo herida. La piel suave de la diva era una invitación a tocarla, pero Santana tenía otra cosa en mente, mientras miraba los ojos abiertos de Rachel y como su boca intentaba unirse de nuevo a la suya.

"Siempre tuve fantasías con tus piernas." dijo Santana amagando a besar de nuevo a la diva. "Incluso en la secundaria, esas polleras feas pero que dejaban ver estas piernas. Me pregunto...¿dónde terminan?" agregó todo eso mientras la mano que estaba acariciando la pierna de la diva, se movió hasta la parte interior del muslo de la diva y llegaba hasta su entrepierna. "En un lago"

Rachel rió despacio bajo el peso de Santana mientras sus manos se dedicaban a recorrer la espalda de la latina.

"Estoy segura de que tus piernas terminan también en un lago" dijo Rachel

"Demasiado tiempo soñando este momento" dijo Santana despacio, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un gemido cuando la diva movió una de sus manos hacia sus pechos.

"Es real." dijo Rachel llevando la otra mano hacia la cabellera de la latina.

"Por suerte" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de Rachel y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

"Creo que muchos dirían "Por fin"" dijo Rachel riendo.

Santana sonrió mirando de nuevo los ojos de la diva, llevando una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello.

"Yo también lo diría" dijo antes de recibir un nuevo ataque causado por los labios de Rachel.

No cambiaron posiciones, pero parecía que el momento de disfrutarlo estaba a punto de comenzar a ser un sufrimiento. Sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse, chocando la una con la otra, tratando de buscar fricción, mientras sus manos ya habían conocido cada detalle del torso de la otra, dejando los pezones de la otra completamente erectos a causa de la excitación.

Santana decidió que lo mejor era agarrar las manos de Rachel y las apoyó sobre la cabeza de la diva, mientras las dos se miraban agitadas, por algo que todavía no había pasado.

Después de unos segundos, un par de manos entrelazadas, hizo un arco al costado de sus cuerpos, acomodándose en el medio de los dos, justo entre sus ombligos antes de soltarse.

Despacio, los dedos se estiraron y las manos recorrieron el último tramo hasta la entrepierna de la otra.

Rachel utilizó dos dedos para recorrer los labios inferiores de Santana, quien estaba gimiendo y utilizando solo un dedo para estimular el clítoris de la diva.

Igualmente, ninguna de las dos aguantaba más el juego previo, y sin pensarlo o estar de acuerdo, penetraron a la otra en el mismo momento.

"No te muevas" dijo Santana con el rostro hundido en el cuello de la diva, dejando pequeños besos. "No te muevas, porque si lo haces no sé cuanto aguantaría antes de explotar o despertar de este sueño"

"Si me muevo, vas a saber que no es un sueño" dijo Rachel entre respiraciones agitadas, porque Santana si seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella.

"Quiero verte llegar" dijo Santana

"Vas a tener tiempo para eso" dijo la diva, mientras Santana sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Pero las palabras que Rachel dijo fueron más que suficientes, y la latina miró a los ojos a la diva para decirle que se mueva.

Rachel se movió con vigor, tratando de llevar a la latina al mismo punto de placer en donde ella estaba. Se movió de tal forma que Santana quiso decirle que era demasiado buena y que no entendía como habían pasado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Pero en cuanto Santana estuvo en el mismo nivel que ella, Rachel cambió la velocidad de sus dedos dentro de la latina para seguir el paso que sentía dentro de ella.

Pero no pudo controlar su propio cuerpo cuando Santana la hizo llegar al orgasmo, ni pudo dejar de escuchar el grito de placer que Santana profirió al llegar ella misma al orgasmo.

"Ahora si estoy mejor" dijo Santana sacando despacio los dedos del interior de Rachel y atreviéndose a mirar a la diva, que en esos momentos se llevaba los dedos que estaban dentro de ella a la boca. "Pero si quieres más..."

* * *

Wicked fue un éxito como Funny Girl, era más que obvio que la gente solo iba a ver la obra por Rachel y su coprotagonista.

Santana no sabía si reírse a carcajadas o asesinar a alguien en el momento en que se enteró de la persona que llevaría a la vida el rol de Glinda.

Cassandra July había dejado la obra en la que estaba y había logrado el papel.

Shelby estaba, por supuesto, encantada. Pero Santana cuando recordaba, hervía de furia.

"Estás exagerando" dijo Shelby

"Siempre exagera cuando está celosa" dijo Quinn quien parecía pasar muchos fines de semana en NY desde el estreno de la obra.

"¿No tienes un piloto o algo así al que molestar?" preguntó Santana

"Viene directo a la ciudad en su próxima licencia, así que no molestes. Además, me encanta la obra" dijo Quinn

"¿Por eso vienes tan seguido?" preguntó Santana

"Además de que ahora tengo una cama para mi sola cada vez que vengo" dijo Quinn riendo.

Y era cierto, porque desde esa primera noche en la que hicieron el amor, Santana y Rachel pasaron a dormir en una sola habitación.

El más alegre de todos era Kurt, quien definitivamente se cansó de las peleas con Blaine y estuvo viviendo unos tres meses en el departamento de las morenas mientras buscaba algo más. Y por algo más se refería, no solo, a un departamento, sino también a un nuevo novio.

* * *

La sola noción que lo que sentía por Rachel era más fuerte que lo que había sentido antes por otras personas, le llegó de la pregunta inoportuna mientras caminaban saliendo de la estación de tren pronunciada por su mejor amiga y ex novia.

"¿Y te hace feliz?" preguntó Brittany con una voz cargada de inocencia. Era la primera que venía la rubia sola, sin Quinn a visitarlas.

Santana no sabía como lo iba a tomar Rachel, pero esperaba que lo tomara bien. Para las dos, Brittany y Quinn iban a llegar juntas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana deteniéndose mientras las palabras entraban en su mente.

"Rachel." dijo Brittany arrastrándola hasta la puerta porque estaban obstruyendo el paso. "¿Te hace feliz?"

"Hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos al departamento" dijo Santana. Sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero no sabía como Brittany la iba a tomar.

Acomodaron las cosas en la habitación de huéspedes y se sentaron a tomar un té, algo extraño para ellas, en la cocina.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Brittany. "Y no tengas miedo de decirme la verdad."

"Si." dijo Santana sonriendo. "Soy realmente feliz con ella. Es como que...no me malentiendas igual, contigo fui feliz, pero con ella...es distinto."

"Eres mucho más feliz. Se te nota en los ojos. Tienes un brillo aquí" dijo Brittany señalando las esquinas de los ojos de la latina.

"Si..."

"Yo también pensé que así seríamos la una con la otra. Pero creo que al final, siempre estuvimos destinadas a ser amigas. Las mejores amigas." dijo Brittany abrazándola.

"Creo que si. Al final. Por lo menos podemos decir que lo intentamos, ¿verdad?"

"Si. Además, si hubiéramos seguido juntas te hubieras perdido esta felicidad. Y extrañabas demasiado a Rachel."

"¿Crees que la extrañaba por qué...?"

"Creo que la extrañabas porque en el fondo sabías que íbamos a terminar, por más que estábamos bien"

"Puede ser" dijo Santana.

"¿Hoy vamos a ir a verla al teatro?" preguntó Brittany ilusionada.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

A pesar de que el cumpleaños que se acercaba era el suyo propio, Rachel sonreía ante la sorpresa que iba a darle a Santana.

Kurt, sin embargo, repetía una y otra vez que era demasiado pronto.

"Deja de pensar eso. O por lo menos, si lo piensas, no lo repitas en voz alta" dijo la diva.

"Pero es que... ni sé que decir" dijo Kurt.

"No debes decir nada. Debes alegrarte. Por mi" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien, me alegro por ti" dijo Kurt.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Rachel, Santana estaba nerviosa. Quería que todo saliera perfecto. Como sabía que a la noche, después de la obra, todos sus amigos aparecerían en el departamento, tenía que preparar algo para las dos al mediodía.

Y la luz, no ayudaba en nada. Pero sabía que no serían necesarias velas para hacer el momento romántico.

Rachel, por su parte, también estaba nerviosa. Desde que se levantó esa misma mañana, sentía sus manos sudar sin control.

Respondió las llamadas telefónicas de sus padres, su madre, recibió a Cassandra que tuvo que marcharse rápidamente después de que ella fuera a su cuarto a buscar algo.

"¿La echaste?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana

"No" dijo la latina que había pasado gran parte de la mañana ocupada en la cocina.

"No parece" dijo la diva

"No la eché. Llámala y pregúntale" dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

"Está bien. Tengo hambre" dijo Rachel.

"Es pasado el mediodía." dijo Santana. "Y preparé algo especial" agregó poniéndose colorada. "Como esta noche vendrán todos a festejar tu cumpleaños..."

"Cierto" dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina y dejando un beso. "Voy al cuarto y ya vuelvo a preparar la mesa."

"No hace falta. Es tu cumpleaños." dijo Santana mientras la diva desaparecía por la cocina.

Cuando volvió, cinco minutos después, Santana ya había puesto la mesa y Rachel sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Comieron hablando de las llamadas que la diva había recibido durante la mañana. Cuando terminaron, Santana sacó una botella de champaña para brindar por el cumpleaños.

Al darse vuelta, Santana se encontró con algo que realmente no esperaba. Rachel estaba arrodillada, estirando en su mano la pequeña caja abierta de un anillo, hermoso, de diamante.

"¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?" preguntó Rachel nerviosa y colorada mientras se secaba en el pantalón la mano libre, que seguía sudando.

Santana seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, no pensó nunca que Rachel fuera a pedirle casamiento. No porque no quisiera, simplemente porque realmente la sorprendía.

"Si" dijo Santana despacio, acercándose hacia la diva y agarrando la muñeca de la mano extendida para hacerle entender que quería que se pusiera en pie. "Eres un maldito hobbit lleno de sorpresas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana despacio. "¿Cómo no voy a casarme contigo? Nunca pensé que me lo pedirías, estaba imaginando la forma en que iba a pedírtelo."

"Te amo, Santana" dijo Rachel, seguía colorada. Pero ahora le había vuelto la confianza, y podía mirar a la latina a los ojos.

"Te amo, Rachel" dijo la latina besando a la diva, atrayéndola hacia si misma, olvidándose del anillo que estaba todavía en su cajita, y cayó al piso cuando Rachel abrazó con fuerza a su novia.

S&R

Esa misma noche, después de que todos los que aparecieron en el departamento de las morenas, se marcharon (bastante intoxicados pero por suerte todos se movían en taxi) Santana siguió el desorden hasta el único lugar de la casa que no había sido tocado por la fiesta y encontró a la diva sacándose la ropa.

"Gran fiesta" dijo la latina entrando y sentándose en la cama, miraba el anillo que brillaba en su mano y aunque Kurt parecía saberlo, no dijo absolutamente nada. Salvo a aquellos que hacían la pregunta correcta. Mercedes solo dijo que seguramente en el trabajo estaba haciendo buen dinero. Si no hubiera implicado eso, Santana le hubiera dicho la verdad.

"Gracias por permitirles entrar, aunque vamos a tener que hablar de tu costumbre de echar a Cassandra" dijo la diva semidesnuda, sentándose a su lado.

"Recién no quería irse, estaba demasiado borracha para bajar pisos en el ascensor." dijo la latina.

"¿Y hoy al mediodía?"

"Hoy al mediodía simplemente le pedí que nos dejara solas. Que quería que el almuerzo fuera especial, pero solo para nosotras" dijo Santana agarrando la mano derecha de la diva. "Además, no tiene porque estar todo el día metida aquí adentro. Después de todo, trabaja contigo, Rachel."

"¿Puedes dejar de ser tan celosa con respecto a mi madrastra?"

"Esa palabra me da escalofríos. Y no soy celosa. Quería un rato entre solo nosotras dos." dijo Santana

Rachel solo sonrió y comenzó a buscar su pijama. Por la enorme ventana que pocas veces veía sus cortinas cerradas, estaba entrando el frío del invierno en la ciudad.

"Dijiste que querías que fuera feliz. ¿Recuerdas? La vez que te enfrenté por los 2000 dólares, en el auditorio" dijo Santana mirando fijamente a la diva, que se quedó quieta en el momento en que dijo la palabra feliz. "Siempre pensé que nuestra amistad me hacía feliz, que huir con Brittany me hacía feliz, pero cuando volví y me trajiste a la ciudad, a mi felicidad le faltaba algo. Siempre me faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz."

"¿Qué puede haberte faltado?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Tú" dijo Santana. "No en el sentido de que estés a mi lado y seas mi amiga. En el sentido en que enamorarme de ti generaba más sentimientos que antes. Cuando solo éramos amigas, si hacía algo y sonreías, me sentía satisfecha. Realmente satisfecha, Rachel. Pero no del todo, porque sabía que no iba a tener oportunidad alguna de volver a repetirlo día a día, hora a hora."

"¿Te das cuenta de que no todo puede ser perfecto?" preguntó Rachel

"Sé que vamos a tener baches en el camino. Pero siempre me voy a sentir completa cuando estoy contigo. Es lo que siento desde que estamos en esta relación romántica. Me siento completa." dijo Santana mirando como la sonrisa de la diva crecía.

"Yo también" dijo Rachel abalanzándose encima de la latina para besarla y festejar su cumpleaños de otra manera.

* * *

Probablemente encontrarían problemas en el camino. Pero desde esa noche, en el hospital, esa noche en la que finalmente pudieron decirse lo que sentían, las dos sentían que estaban completas.

No importaba el pasado, que había servido prácticamente como una enseñanza para el camino de cada una.

No importaba el futuro, porque lo iban a atravesar juntas.

Simplemente importaba el presente. En donde cada cosa era una nueva enseñanza para ellas, en donde siempre encontraban un segundo para hablar entre ellas.

También solo importaba que cada día, una hacía todo lo posible para que la otra fuera feliz. No importaba cual de las dos.

Porque una lo había aprendido dejando ir lo que más amaba alguna vez.

Y la otra lo había aprendido al amar a la anterior.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_Finalmente es la tercera parte de la historia que comenzó con el primer capítulo._

_Así que no solo termina acá, sino que hoy también termina la Pezberry Week...vuelvo a la normalidad, jajajaja._

_Voy a tratar de responderle todas las reviews en este capítulo, así que va a ser largo. _

_Pero se los debo._

_Aquellos que sé que tienen más de una review en más de un capítulo, pondré entre paréntesis el capítulo antes de responder así no me mareo. ¿O ya lo hice? Creo que ya lo hice. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**harukais:** gracias por la review!_

_**Indianara:** thank you for the review! _

_**Lopz:** (c1) fue la idea que la pelea no durara mucho, porque realmente no fue una buena idea de los guionistas de glee, así que después surgió todo esto. (c2) jajaja se acabo la espera, eso tenlo por seguro. Si, bastante cobardes las dos, pero creo que Rachel la pasaba peor, ¿no? Bueno, desde mi punto de vista igual. (c3) si, fueron divertidos. Creo. Sobre todo imaginar la lógica de Finn, la cual todavía no entiendo. (c4) Siempre coloco a Sue más familiarizada con Rachel, es cierto. No sé porque la puse con Santana en ese capítulo, pero ayer lo leí y creo que bien. Por lo menos tengo una nueva opción por las dudas que me quede sin ideas.(c5) no sé si el día 5 no continuará, no le veo como. Creo que es más factible el 4 para que continue. En las aventuras. (c6) Es cierto, no las había puesto nunca juntas a las dos como policías. No lo pensé como Rizzoli & Isles hasta que lo nombraste, jajaja. Así que ahora lo voy a considerar como eso, jajaja. Muchas gracias por todas y cada una de las review! Y Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_**Guest (c1)**: muchas gracias por la review!_

_**KORE25: **(c1) jajaja creo que con el paso del tiempo descubrimos que las dos son un poco lentas.(c3) jajajaja los masajes me parece que ya los estoy usando en las semanas pezberrys, no sé porque. (c5) me alegro que te haya gustado! (c6) no, parece que en mi cabeza hay mucho espacio vacío, así que todas las ideas tienen un espacio para si mismos. Jajaja. Si, a veces suele pasarme, porque tengo que hacer tantas cosas que es imposible sentarme a escribir un rato. Muchas gracias por leerme y muchas gracias por todas las review, cada una de ellas! _

_**AndruSol:** (c1) Andru! No solo me inspiré por la pelea, sino por esa conversación que tuvimos. Así que miles de gracias. (Las dos van a seguir en la temporada que viene, lo confirmé.) Además, me pareció muy raro, mientras escribía la historia que Rachel renuncie tan fácil. Pero hay que ver que pasa con Rachel después de un acto de cero egoísmo. Eso también quería mostrar. No sé si lo hice. (c2) A Santana le cuesta entender, jajajaja. Parece que le cuesta mucho entender. (c3) creo que en realidad era la lógica de Finn los que los hizo a actuar en favor de las morenas, jajajaja. (c4) Creo que le pegué a Will en la mayoría de la Pezberry Week y Finn, espero que me disculpen por eso, pero dan para hacerlo. Todo el tiempo. Y Quitt también está en casi toda la Pezberry Week, incluso cuando uno no se lo espera! Jajaja (c5) Si tu me dices ven...si, trato de no volver a esa porque con el profe/alumna me pasa eso. Vuelvo a esa. Creo que volví un poco con el final de esta. ¿No sería mejor una continuación del RoadTrip? Yo sé que ahora lo estás pensando. Me inclino más hacia esa. Muchas gracias por las reviews, Andru y po ayudarme con esta Semana Pezberry. Muchas gracias por leerme también! _

_**Alex: ** muchas gracias por tu review! Espero no haberte decepcionado! Saludos! _

_**Guest(c5): **muchas gracias por la review!_

_Kitties, besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Nos veremos en las aventuras, o en alguna de las historias!_

_Lore!_


End file.
